CAMBIANDO DESTINOS
by Usagui Kou
Summary: Un segundo viaje completamente nuevo¡¡¡¡Lucy el pilar' que es eso de los cristales omega? ¿morir o morir? Latis dónde estas? Lucy tendrá que seguir su nuevo destino y dar su vida a cambio... La llegada a Fahren!
1. EL REGRESO

**_¡¡Holas! Aquí ando de nuevo dando guerra con una nueva historia n.n, ¿¿¿Me extrañaron:P Bueno pues solo explicarles que esta historia es mi manera de ver las cosas en el segundo viaje de nuestras guerreras a Céfiro, es una historia diferente (Bueno al menos trata de ser diferente) Aparecerán en escena aquellos de la segunda temporada pero con nuevos roles, quizás (no es seguro) con nuevas actitudes y nuevos papeles por desempeñar! Espero que sea de su agrado! Y ya por ultimo les diré que aunque este primer capitulo suene tan común como los demás en el segundo todo tomara forma (bueno al menos una parte :P) Recuerden dejar un lindo Review! Que entre más Reviews más rápida actualización! (soy yo o… soné chantajista ¬.¬)_**

_**Los quiere la linda**_

_**Usagui Kou **_

**CAPITULO I**

**EL REGRESO**

_Ultima escena de la primera temporada:_

La gente caminaba en la torre de Tokio como un día cualquiera, y nadie pudo evitar no sentirse extrañados al ver llorosas y abrasándose a tres jovencitas de colegios totalmente distintos…

-No fue un sueño… -Decía Lucy entre sollozos –Fue realidad…

-Que desgracia –Se lamentaba Marina

-Tranquilícense –les decía Anais

-Princesa Esmeralda… -dijo Lucy abrazando con fuerza a sus amigas y lanzando sus palabras al aire –Yo quiero que regresemos a Céfiro… yo quiero que regresemos y que esta vez hagamos algo por Céfiro de lo que tu te hubieras sentido orgullosa, por ese Céfiro que mantuviste con tanto amor

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Pero las tres niñas aún no regresaban a Céfiro… ya habían pasado tres meses…

"_Hoy el viento sopla diferente… Hoy los pájaros entonan otra melodía… Hoy mi corazón late a otro ritmo… Hoy será distinto… Hoy nada será igual"_

Lucy abrió sus ojos, abrió la ventana y contemplo el rocío de la mañana, miró dentro de su corazón y ese vacío que ahora ocupaba la culpa aun se encontraba ahí. El rostro de la princesa Esmeralda aun habitaba su mente… ¿Es que acaso la única manera de salvarla era matándola…? El coraje y el odio por si misma se apodero de su corazón haciendo que sus puños se cerraran con fuerza…¿Por qué no había podido salvarla? ¿Por qué?

-Hermanita ¡que bueno que as despertado!

-Hola Maziel… -Dijo tratando de olvidar sus anteriores pensamientos

-Vamos hermana ¡Arriba esos ánimos!

-Cameo…

"_Otro día más… Vamos Lucy sonríe… No puedes preocupar a tus hermanos… ni a Marina y Anais… Sonríe Lucy, Sonríe"_

-El desayuno ya esta listo –Informó Saturno

-¡Si! –Dijo Lucy parándose de golpe con una gran sonrisa -¡Vamos a desayunar!

-¡Bravo! –Exclamo Maziel

-Así nos gusta hermanita, que sonrías –Dijo Cameo

El ambiente en la meza era algo pesado… Saturno estaba más callado que de costumbre, Cameo y Maziel trataron de amenizar con algunas bromas y haciendo tonterías, que aunque Lucy no prestaba mucha atención, sonreía y se sentía agradecida por el intento de sus hermanos de hacerla sentir mejor.

El sol de mediodía alumbraba con fuerza, Lucy se encontraba sentada fuera de casa, acariciando a su fiel amigo Hikarí, mientras miraba al césped moverse con el viento.

Faltaban solamente algunas horas para encontrarse con Marina y Anais en la torre de Tokio, se habían hecho grandes amigas desde su regreso, una amistad que para muchos era difícil de comprender, ya que no solo eran totalmente distintas, sino también estaba el hecho de que para las demás personas, Lucy Marina y Anais, se habían hecho como hermanas de la noche a la mañana, pero eso estaba lejos de importarles.

Lucy sabía de sobra lo mucho que les afectaba a sus amigas el recordar lo sucedido en Céfiro y ella siempre trataba de animarlas, siempre tenía una sonrisa para ellas ocultándose incluso a si misma lo que sentía

-¡Marina! ¡Anais!

-¡Lucy!

-¡Felicidades amigas! –Dijo Lucy sonriendo, mientras extendía sus manos ofreciéndoles a cada una figurilla de madera pintada

-Pero… -Marina y Anais la miraban algo confundidas

-Es para felicitarlas en sus triunfos en el torneo de esgrima y arquería –dijo con una radiante sonrisa -Sé que fueron la semana pasada… pero me dilate un poco en hacerlas ya que no soy muy buena con las manualidades n.nu

Marina tomó lo que supuso era un intento fallido de una espada de esgrima un poco deforme y Anais la pequeña flecha con la punta en forma de "S", pero si he de ser sincera tengo que decir que ninguna de las dos pareció reparar en estos mínimos detalles y miraban con inmenso orgullo sus tan preciados regalos y respondieron con un abrazo a su pelirroja amiga.

-Gracias Lucy –Dijo Anais con lagrimas en los ojos

-Son hermosas –Continuó Marina

-¿En serio? –Dijo Lucy algo sorprendida -¡Me alegro mucho! –Dijo contenta respondiendo al abrazo de sus amigas

Una luz incandescente iluminó la Torre de Tokio, las tres niñas sintieron como sus pies se despegaban del suelo y de pronto…

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

-¡Nos vamos a estrellar! –Gritó Lucy

-No quiero Morir –Gritó Marina

Las tres niñas caían a una gran velocidad, no sabían como detenerse y el suelo se encontraba cada vez más cerca… 10 metros… 7… 4… 2… las niñas cubrieron su rostro con sus manos esperando la terrible caída, pero de pronto la velocidad disminuyó enormemente asta que con suavidad tocaron el suelo

-¿Que pasó? –Dijo Anais con extrañeza mientras levantaba su rostro y acomodaba sus gafas

-¿Estamos muertas? –Preguntó infantilmente Lucy que miraba con rapidez hacia todos lados

-¿Muertas? Haaaaaaaaaaaaaay –Se quejó Marina con los ojos cerrados de esa forma tan peculiar que tiene para llorar -¡¡Yo no quería morir! Waaaaaaaaaa

-No estamos muertas Marina… -Dijo Anais analizando la situación

-¿No? –Preguntó Marina abriendo los ojos lentamente con algo de miedo -¡No estamos muertas! ¡Que bien!

-Pero… entonces ¿Dónde estamos? –Preguntó Lucy

-Esto parece… -Anais miro a su alrededor -El bosque del silencio…

-¿El bosque del silencio? –Marina y Lucy se miraron como buscando la respuesta en los ojos de la otra -¡El bosque del silencio!

-¡¡¡Regresamos a Céfiro!

-No puedo creerlo… -Decía Lucy un tanto atontada

-Pero… ¿Por qué? –Se preguntaba Anais - ¿Por qué nos habrán llamado? ¿Habrá problemas?

-Hay Anais no seas pesimista –Se quejó Marina

-Quizás nadie nos llamó… -Dijo Lucy dubitativa –porque… si nos hubieran llamado Guruclef hubiese mandado una de sus criaturas ¿no creen?

-Tienes Razón… -Dijo Anais

-Pues sea como sea –Comenzó Marina –No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada… lo mejor será que caminemos

-¿Sabes hacia donde Marina? –Preguntó Lucy

-Vamos chicas –Dijo Marina animosa –Caminamos por este bosque durante días, el instinto nos llevará

-No creo que el instinto nos lleve muy lejos –Dijo Anais –Pero… Marina tiene razón no podemos quedarnos aquí

Enseguida se pusieron en marcha; aunque no estaban seguras de ir por el camino correcto era obvio que no tenían otra alternativa.

-Este árbol se me hace conocido… -Dijo Lucy -¿No habíamos pasado ya por aquí?

-Creo que estamos pérdidas… -Se quejó Marina

-Parece que hemos andado en círculos –Dedujo Anaís

-Bien… ¿Ahora que hacemos? –Marina se dejó caer sobre el césped con exaspero –Este viaje era mucho más cómodo cuando Nicona nos acompañaba

-Creo que…

"_Guerreras Mágicas…" _

-¿Escucharon eso? –Preguntó Lucy

"_Tengan mucho cuidado niñas del mundo místico…" _

-Windom…

"_Tiempos difíciles les esperan… deberán ser fuertes Guerreras mágicas" _

-Ceres…

"_Deben Luchar por aquellos a quien aman y aprender a ver más aya de lo visible… ¡Lo malo siempre fue malo, pero lo bueno no siempre lo fue! _

-Que quieres decir con eso Rayearth –Preguntó Lucy

"_Si nos necesitan, no duden en gritar nuestros nombres, asta pronto niñas del mundo místico"_

-¡Esperen! –Gritó Marina

-Por favor… -Comenzó a decir Anais

-Explíquennos que pasa…

Esta de más decir que las tres niñas no recibieron respuesta alguna que no fuera el silbar del viento y… tres grandes luces que entraban en sus manos formando sus respectivos medallones de energía… sus poderes habían regresado

-Al menos nos hubieran dicho a hacia donde debemos ir… -Murmuró molesta Marina

-¿Lucy… Marina… Anaís…? –Las llamó un joven con vos incrédula

-¡Paris! –Exclamaron sorprendidas

-Pero… ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Eso quisiéramos saber –Dijo Marina

-¿Ustedes no nos llamaron? –Preguntó Lucy

-No… no que yo sepa… -Contestó Paris pensativo, pero luego reparo en la rubia que no había dicho ni una palabra –Hola Anais… -Dijo Mirándola con ternura

-Paris… -Anais tenía la mirada en el suelo

-Me alegra mucho verlas chicas –Dijo Paris con una sonrisa –Vamos… las guiare al castillo –Indicó el joven mientras miraba con preocupación a Anais que aun conservaba una mirada triste y perdida –Todos estarán muy alegres de verlas, será una grata sorpresa

-¿Todos?

-¿Al castillo?

-¡Ho si! –Dijo el joven –Hay muchos en el castillo que quieren verlas, por acá se les ha extrañado mucho

Los cuatro caminaron sin decir nada más, Marina y Lucy decidieron guardar sus preguntas para más tarde, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de llegar al pueblo…

-Nada a cambiado… -Dijo Lucy mirando a su alrededor –Todo esta como lo recuerdo

-A excepción de que ya no hay monstruos –Apuntó Marina

-Es cierto –Sonrió la pelirroja

-¡Mira mamá! –Gritó una niña cerca de ellas –Esa es la niña que nos salvo del Monstruo –la pequeña se zafó de brazos de su madre y corrió asta donde estaba la pelirroja

-Hola… -Saludo Lucy ante la mirada embelezada de la pequeña que no decía nada

-Valla Lucy –Dijo Burlonamente Marina –Ya tienes una admiradora

-¿No me recuerdas? –Preguntó la niña

-Yo… -Lucy pensó un momento -¡A si! Tu eres la pequeña que me regalo la flor aquella vez…

-¡Si! –Sonrió la pequeña satisfecha –Mi nombre es Lira

-Mucho Gusto Lira, Mi nombre es Lucy –Dijo amablemente la pelirroja –Y ellas son mis amigas: Marina y Anais

-Mucho gusto Lira –Dijeron las aludidas

-Bueno señoritas es hora de seguir nuestro camino –Dijo Paris

-Adiós Lira –Se despidieron las chicas

-Paris… ¿Ya no ha habido más ataques? –Preguntó Lucy ya que continuaban con su camino

-No… -Dijo Paris –Es por eso que me extraña que estén aquí, Céfiro ha sabido mantenerse en pie sin la necesidad de un Pilar, las personas viven en paz y armonía

-Eso quiere decir que Céfiro ya no necesitará de un pilar ¿verdad? –Preguntó Marina

-No… -Comenzó a decir Paris –Es muy extraño… yo no sé mucho sobre esas cosas… pero parece que después de la muerte de Esmeralda el poder del Pilar quedo Dormido –Al escuchar el nombre de la princesa el corazón de las tres niñas se oprimió pero Paris siguió sin inmutarse –Es de saberse que sin un pilar la paz en Céfiro es efímera, no durará mucho, pero nadie puede interferir en eso, Guruclef nos dijo que el poder del Pilar es quien escoge a la persona digna de llevarlo, siempre ha sido así… nunca ha tardado más de lo necesario en escoger al sucesor, así que a nosotros solo nos queda esperar

-Pero… -Lucy se detuvo de repente –Eso quiere decir… alguien más tendrá que pasar por lo que la princesa Esmeralda pasó ¿no es cierto?

-Lucy…

-Eso no es justo –Dijo la pelirroja negando con la cabeza –No pueden pedir que otra persona pase por lo mismo, debe haber otra forma, ¡debe haberla!

-Te comprendo… -Dijo Paris mirando a la pelirroja –Pero no hay nada que hacer… ni Guruclef que es el mejor hechicero en todo Céfiro, ni yo que soy el príncipe y ni ustedes que son las legendarias Guerreras Mágicas pueden hacer algo… nadie puede…

Lucy ya no dijo nada más y así en silencio siguieron su camino, Cuando ya se acercaban más al castillo Marina se decidió a romper el silencio

-Paris… ¿Dijiste que eras un Príncipe?–Preguntó con rostro curioso –Ahora me explico esas ropas tan elegantes…

-jeje… es cierto… -Dijo Paris algo colorado con su mano en la cabeza –Soy un Príncipe…

-Pero ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? –Continúo Marina viendo que si ella no hablaba se volverían a sumergir en el tan incomodo silencio –Cuando te conocimos pensamos que eras un bandido…

-Es que yo no lo recordaba –Dijo Paris –Perdí la memoria cuando era pequeño y mientras ustedes estaban preocupadas por salvar Céfiro mi hermana, la princesa Esmeralda me devolvió la memoria…

-¿TU HERMANA? –Ahora si la sorpresa fue general para las tres niñas

-Así es… -Dijo Paris deteniendo su camino, y hizo una reverencia ante las tres –Y aún no les he agradecido por todo lo que hicieron por ayudarla

-Paris… -Las tres niñas lo miraban con una profunda tristeza y no sabían que decir…

-No quiero que se sientan culpables por…

-¡Príncipe! –Exclamó un guardia que salía del castillo que salía a su encuentro –Le hemos estado buscando por todas partes, nos tenía preocupados ¿Dónde estaba?

-Caminando… -Dijo Paris con algo de enfado

-¡Paris! –Dijo otro, evidentemente molesto, más imponente y con paso firme, soldado –Donde te as metido, sabes que no debes salir del castillo y mucho menos sin…

-¡Ráfaga! –Exclamó Lucy con alegría

-¡Lucy! –Ráfaga no pudo esconder incredulidad en su rostro –Pero… ¿Qué hacen aquí Guerreras Mágicas? –Dijo este mirándolas con una gran sonrisa

-No lo sabemos… -Dijo Marina

-¡Que gusto me da verte Ráfaga! –Lucy abrazo cariñosamente a Ráfaga, pero con tanto entusiasmo que casi lo hace caer

-Vamos niñas –Dijo el espadachín –Entremos al castillo, todos se llevarán una grata sorpresa, han llegado en muy buen momento, justo ahora están todos en el comedor

Las niñas miraban extasiadas el castillo que aunque ya habían visto en otra ocasión nunca había tenido oportunidad de entrar en el. Ráfaga las condujo asta una gran puerta, que se veía imponente ante ellas, Paris la abrió… al entrar habían algunas personas sentadas a la mesa que les eran agradablemente familiares a las niñas…

-¡Lucy Marina Anais! –Caldina fue la primera en reaccionar y prácticamente echársele encima a las tres niñas

-¡Caldina! –dijeron sorprendidas

-Pero ¿que hacen aquí? –Preguntó Guruclef bastante sorprendido poniéndose de pie

-Hay… Perdón por llegar tarde a la cena pero… -Una joven de cabellos Rubios entró corriendo, algo agitada y se paro de golpe al ver al las tres niñas que Caldina abrazaba

-¡Presea! –Exclamaron las tres sin poder creer lo que sus ojos miraban

-Hola… niñas… -Dijo con una dulce sonrisa

-¡Presea! –Lucy corrió hacia la joven y la abrazó tratando de contener las lágrimas que se dejaban venir por sus ojos –No lo creo… eres tu verdad…

-Lo soy Lo soy… -Dijo respondiendo el abrazó de la pelirroja

-Ascot que no piensas saludarlas –Dijo Caldina mirando a un tímido joven al cual se le habían ya subido los colores a la cabeza

-¿El pequeño Ascot esta aquí? –Preguntó Marina buscando con la mirada al niño que había conocido ya tiempo atrás

-Ho no Marina… a Ascot ya no se le puede llamar pequeño… -Dijo Caldina pícaramente

-No querrás decir que… -La mirada de Marina reparo en el alto joven cual tupe tapaba sus ojos, y llevaba unas extrañas vestimentas que ella ya había visto antes -¿Ascot? –Dijo mirando confundida al aludido que se ponía de pie visiblemente, nervioso

-Ho… hola Marina… -Dijo bajando la mirada

-¡Pero que sorpresa! –Dijo Marina sonriente –As crecido mucho en este tiempo

-Es que quería Sorprender… -La vos de Caldina se vio interrumpida por la rápida maniobra de Ascot

-Chicas… me alegro mucho de verlas… -Dijo Guruclef acercándose a ellas

-Cielos… Ascot no fue el único que creció –Dijo Lucy mirando sorprendida al Hechicero

-Es cierto –Dijo Marina –Eras no mucho más alto que el pequeño Ascot y vete ahora… tengo que mirar para arriba para hablarte

-ejem… -Tosió con algo de nerviosismo Guruclef –Chicas… ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Ustedes vinieron por su cuenta? ¿Cómo lo hicieron

-¡¿Qué tu no nos mandaste llamar! –Pregunto Lucy sorprendida

-No… -Dijo Guruclef evidentemente preocupado… -Esta vez no he sido yo…

-¿Pasa algo malo Guruclef?

-Nada… -Dijo Guruclef tratando de sonreír naturalmente –Deben estar hambrientas…

-¡Si! –Dijo Lucy abrazando su estomago

-Si… yo también tengo algo de hambre…

-Se les ve más delgadas y pálidas chicas –Dijo Caldina empujando a las tres jóvenes a la mesa –Están en pleno crecimiento y tienen que comer bien, ¿Qué no les dan de comer bien en el mundo místico?

-No, no, no es eso –Se apresuraron a negar Lucy y Marina algo a penadas, ya que las dos sabían a la perfección que desde su regreso a Tokio habían consumido una mínima cantidad de alimentos…

Las niñas se sentaron y Guruclef lleno los platos frente a ellas de comida, Marina comió tratando de no preocuparse, Lucy lo hizo más por evitar que los demás se preocuparan que por ella misma y Anaís… Anaís apenas y probó bocado.

La noche no tardó en caer, a cada una les fue dado un cuarto y aunque les costó trabajo conciliar el sueño al final lo lograron… aunque Lucy no del todo

_"¡Lucy ten cuidado!"_

-¡Marina ¡Anais!

Una fuerte luz incandilo los ojos de la pelirroja

_"Te amo Lucy" _

-¿Quién eres?

_"¡MUERE GUERRERA MAGICA!"_

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!

-Yo… -La pelirroja abrió los ojos y se encontró con las miradas preocupadas de Marina y Anais

-¿Estas bien?

-Si… -El corazón de Lucy parecía querer salir de su pecho, de su frente comenzaba a notarse el sudor y se sentía agitada, aun no estaba segura de haber despertado

-Nos preocupaste –Dijo Anais sentándose a un lado de Lucy

-Escuchamos tus gritos y…

-¿Gritos? –Preguntó Lucy apenada –Perdón amigas… estoy bien, no se preocupen

-¿Estas segura? –Preguntó Marina poco convencida

-Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras –Dijo Anais

-Estoy segura –Dijo con una gran sonrisa –Vallan a Dormir que aquí todo esta bien

_"Porque… todo esta bien… ¿verdad?"_


	2. EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

**CAPITULO II**

**El primer encuentro**

La mañana siguiente Lucy fue la primera en salir de su recamara. Al ver que aun todos dormían decidió dar un paseo. Caminó algunos minutos pensando en… nada… o tal vez en ese sueño tan recurrente que al despertar se volvía solo sombra y voces.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando sin querer dio con la puerta que conducía a los jardines del palacio.

El sol aún no alumbraba en su totalidad; si se basase en el horario de Tokio deberían ser cerca de las seis de la mañana… ¿Cómo medirían el tiempo en Céfiro…? La pelirroja calló en cuenta de lo tan desconocido que era para ella aquel extraño mundo. Su cuerpo comenzó a resentir el aire helado y decidió entrar nuevamente al castillo. Los pasillos estaban solos e excepción de los guardias, que debes en cuando pasaban a su lado mirándola con algo de extrañeza.

Sin darse cuenta llegó ante una gran puerta azul Rey que se encontraba entreabierta, leves murmullos llegaban a sus oídos pero no alcanzaba a escuchar con claridad lo que aquellas voces decían, Lucy se acercó un poco más pero de pronto la puerta se abrió con brusquedad haciéndola retroceder y su rostro se topo con el de una mujer castaña, alta delgada y de piel morena, que debía tener unos cuarenta años, tenía un aspecto maternal que agrado inevitablemente a Lucy.

-¿Le ocurre algo señorita? –Preguntó cordialmente la mujer

-Yo… este… ¡No! –Contestó saliendo de golpe de sus pensamientos –Perdón… -Se disculpó apenada

-No se preocupe –Le sonrió dulcemente –Usted… mmm… debe ser… Lucy ¿no es así?

-Si –Asintió -¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Guruclef me ha hablado mucho de usted y sus amigas… Marina y Anais… si no me equivoco…

-Si… -Dijo Lucy mirándola aún no muy convencida

–Ustedes son una leyenda por estos lugares… bueno siempre han sido una leyenda pero… bueno usted me entiende –Dijo sonriendo antes sus palabras sin sentido –Mucho gusto señorita –Le extendió la mano –Mi nombre es Merle y soy la encargada de las cocinas del castillo

-¿Cocinas?

Lucy nunca pensó que hubiese unas cocinas en el castillo aunque… ahora que lo pensaba… era tonto no haberlo pensado n.nu

-Así es –Contestó Merle –En este momento me disponía a acomodar los cubiertos en el comedor, espero verla luego señorita –Dijo siguiendo su camino

-Disculpe… -Dijo Lucy acercándose nuevamente a ella -¿Puedo ayudar?

-No es necesario…

-Pero… yo quisiera hacerlo… -Dijo Lucy temiendo parecer molesta e insistente

-En ese caso no hay problema –Sonrió la mujer

Las dos caminaron en silencio por los pasillos del castillo; al llegar al comedor Merle le explico a Lucy como se acomodaban los cubiertos uno a uno, y asombrosamente no distaba mucho del modo de acomodo que tenían en Tokio.

Al terminar la labor se dirigieron nuevamente a las cocinas, esta vez Lucy entró libremente. Sus ojos descubrieron una amplia y hermosa cocina, se quedó instantes ahí parada, solamente observando su alrededor, también observaba a varias mujeres que trabajaban moviéndose de un lado a otro; unas lavando la losa otras cuidando los hornos cada una sumergida en su labor

-Ahora lo que nos toca a nosotras es… -Merle dudó un momento

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Lucy mirando la duda de la mujer –Acaso ya no puedo ayudar…

La verdad era que aun faltaba por preparar un rico pastel que Guruclef había encargado hacer para las nuevas invitadas y eso era algo de lo que Lucy no se podía enterar… al menos aún n.n Pero la cara de Lucy mostraba tal desilusión que a Merle no le quedo otra que decir:

-mmm… si no mal recuerdo ya no hay frutillas silvestres en la alacena y nos harán falta ¿Te importaría ir a recoger al bosque?

-¡No! –Dijo Lucy sonriente –Con gusto lo haré

-Perfecto, recuerda solo recolectar las azules -Indicó Merle con una sonrisa dulce –Y no te vallas a internar mucho en el bosque ¿De acuerdo? –Lucy solo asentía –Que aunque seas una guerrera Mágica, tu sola podrías correr peligro

-¡De acuerdo! –Dijo Lucy contenta –No tardo!

-Regresa antes del desayuno –Le dijo mientras le entregaba una manta (n/a:si digo canasta en verdad parecería que me he tragado el cuento de la caperuza roja ¬¬)

-¡Si!

Lucy salió corriendo cual niña pequeña a la que le acaban de dar permiso de salir a jugar (he de especificar que salio por una puerta tracera de las mismas cocinas). Atravesó el pueblo con tranquilidad y miraba como la rutina en aquel lugar ya había comenzado, la gente iba de aquí para allá con algo importante que hacer… en realidad ahora que lo pensaba… no distaba mucho de Tokio.

No tardó en llegar a los pastizales que estaban a las afueras del bosque del silencio, La soledad, el silenció, y el aire puro que se podía aspirar, daban un toque de tranquilidad al corazón de Lucy. Por un momento estuvo ahí sin moverse solamente sintiendo la brisa de la mañana que le acariciaba dulcemente el rostro. De pronto su corazón se sobresaltó, sabía perfectamente que alguien la observaba pero no le tomó importancia…

-Bien… Ahora debo apresurarme, sino ni siquiera llegaré a la hora de la comida –Se dijo así misma con entusiasmo

No dilató nada en poner manos a la obra, buscó entre los arbustos las frutillas azules; de pronto su mirada se topo con un arbusto lleno de ellas; tomo asiento en el césped y comenzó su labor. Se le veía muy entusiasmada y las frutillas se veían deliciosas, no tardó mucho en ganarle la curiosidad y metió una a su boca

-¡Que rico! –Sonrió al probarla –Guardare un puño para Marina y Anais, seguro les agradarán

Y así lo hizo… guardó un puño en su bolsillo y las demás las envolvió en la manta que Merle le había dado; no pasó mucho cuando unas pequeñas gotas de agua cayeron en su mano

-Si no te apresuras te mojarás –Dijo una vos grabe a espaldas de Lucy

-Lo sé… -Dijo sin reparar mucho en aquella vos, que según pensaba ella había tardado mucho en hacer su aparición

-Veo que no te has sorprendido

-Noté tu presencia hace rato ya –Dijo con naturalidad (que casi sonaba infantil) a la voz en su espalda

-Si lo sabías por que no me has atacado

-¿Acaso piensas atacarme tu?

La vos guardó silencio y Lucy siguió sin girarse a mirar al que le hablaba. Las gotas aumentaron en cantidad y justo antes de que aumentaran de intensidad una capa cubrió a Lucy, quien al girar la cabeza de la sorpresa se encontró con un joven mucho más alto que ella, de piel blanca cabellos cortos, negros y rebeldes, sus ropas eran una especie de armadura negra y su rostro… ese rostro era muy parecido alguien que Lucy conocía… pero no podía ser…

-Llévala contigo –Dijo el extraño dejando caer la capa en la cabeza de Lucy

Lucy se sorprendió mucho, primero miró la capa y luego giró la cabeza hacia el extraño

-¿Quién eres? –Le preguntó al aire ya que el joven había desaparecido

No quedó otra que volver al castillo, recogió las frutillas se tapó mejor con la capa y corrió, lo más rápido que pudo, de regreso, entró por la puerta de la cocina y Merle la recibió con una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Dónde te habías metido Lucy? Tardaste mucho –Dijo reprendiéndola –todos están preocupados buscándote

-Lo siento… -Dijo algo apenada –Estoy bien…

-Eso deberías ir a decírselo a los demás… -Dijo ablandando el tono de vos nuevamente

-Si… -Respondió aun con la mirada en el suelo y saliendo de la cocina

Al encontrarse sola en el pasillo, se percató de que aun llevaba la capa del extraño en la mano, lo mejor sería que la llevara a su habitación para evitar preguntas que sabía que no podría contestar.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-s.-.-fr-.-.a-.-.r-.-.a

.-.-.-.-.+-.-.-.-.+-.-ç-.

Lejos de ahí, el sujeto extraño hacía una reverencia a aquel que se escondía en las sombras

-El contacto ya esta hecho

-Me alegro mucho… No me defraudes…

-No se preocupe su alteza –Dijo el extraño con vos segura –Los días de la Guerrera de Fuego han comenzado su cuenta regresiva

-Sabía que podía confiar en ti Latís…

_"Yo aún dudo de su lealtad… aun dudo…"_

_Lo sé, ahora que e releído el capitulo sé que parece una farsa de caperucita Roja… pero sinceramente en los próximos capítulos todo tomara forma y cada personaje ira mostrando su rol a llevar… Por favor… un sencillo comentario no les cuesta nada… _

_Los quiere la linda _

_Usagui Kou _


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

**UNA EXTRAÑA CONVERZACIÓN**

Las guerreras mágicas ya llevaban cinco días en el mundo de Céfiro y seguían sin comprender el porque de su regreso.

Marina y Ascot se habían hecho muy amigos o al menos Ascot ya podía articular más que monosílabos cuando tenía a la peli-azul cerca. Lucy pasaba mucho de su tiempo en las cocinas, gustaba mucho de la compañía de Merle y a esta le agradaba mucho la simpleza y sinceridad de la pelirroja, se encargaba de enseñarle a cocinar exquisitos platillos que la niña se esmeraba en aprender para que al regresar a su mundo enseñárselos a su hermano Saturno que era un gran cocinero. Anaís… ella simplemente estaba… desde su llegada a Céfiro, había estado más callada de lo normal, casi no comía y cuando Lucy, Marina o alguno de sus amigos trataban de conversar con ella se limitaba a responder solo lo necesario; para ser más exactos parecía un Robot en piloto automático, y el más preocupado por ella era indudablemente Paris, con quien no había cruzado palabra desde su llegada al castillo.

Aquella mañana el Sol brillaba con fuerza poco antes de lo habitual, Lucy lo miraba desde el ventanal de su habitación, se puso de pie, mudo de ropas y después de amarrar su larga trenza con un listón, emprendió camino, como todas las mañanas, hacia las cocinas. Su mente divagaba pensando, aún, en el extraño joven cuya capa aún conservaba en su habitación. Esa imagen no se borraba, la miraba como si lo tuviese frente a frente y es que… era tan igual a Zagato… ¿Sería el? No… eso se lo había dejado muy claro Guruclef en la charla que sostuvieron el día anterior

**_-Flash Back -_**

-Lucy… -Guruclef miró sorprendido a la joven que le esperaba recargada en la puerta de su habitación en total silencio y sumergida en sus pensamientos -¿Pasa algo?

-Yo… -¿¿Cómo podría expresarlo?

-Pasa Lucy –Indicó Guruclef con una sonrisa

La joven obedeció sin decir nada y tomó asiento en una silla que el hechicero le acercó

-Yo… -Lucy Forzó a las palabras cobardes salir de su boca y trato de hablar con claridad –Yo quisiera saber… es posible que… alguien que ha muerto… vuelva a la vida ¿verdad?

-¿Por que preguntas? –Cuestiono Guruclef un poco contrariado

-Yo… pues… una amiga… de Tokio… un amigo de ella murió… y hace unos días se encontró con alguien que era el vivo retrato de ese amigo… -El temblar de sus manos y el nerviosismo que sentía le hizo recordar a Lucy el por que odiaba mentir –En Tokio eso es imposible… pero aquí no… ¿verdad?

-mmm… -El hechicero dudo un momento y Lucy se estremeció ante la posibilidad de más preguntas a las que mentir –No… no es posible Lucy… incluso aquí en Céfiro esto no es posible

-¿No? –Preguntó Lucy un poco contrariada –Entonces como Presea…

-Ella… -Ahora el que se estremeció fu Guruclef –Ella esta aquí por otros motivos Lucy… motivos que solo ella puede decirte… pero la respuesta a tu pregunta es no… -Guruclef miró a la pelirroja y esta le sonrió

_**-Fin del Flash Back -**_

A Lucy le perecía que Guruclef quería darle a entender que el extraño no era Zagato, quizás el sabía lo que a Lucy le pasaba… y si así era le agradecía el no haber intervenido y por otra parte corroboraba lo que Lucy ya sospechaba, el extraño no era una persona mala. Aunque por otro lado estaba lo de Presea… ¿Cuáles serían esos motivos de los que ella solo le puede hablar? ¿Debería preguntar?

Sin darse cuenta sus piernas la habían llevado hacia un rincón del castillo que nunca antes había visto, al parecer sus pensamientos la habían quitado del camino que llevaba; ante ella se encontraba un gran arco con dos puertas plateadas que daban desde el suelo asta el techo, la curiosidad venció cualquier otro pensamiento, tomo con cada mano las manijas de cada una de las puertas y las abrió lentamente, de repente un rayo de luz solar la obligo a entrecerrar y tallar sus ojos, al abrirlos completamente noto que no era una habitación al aire libre sino que los rayos del sol traspasaban un hermoso techo de cristal; sus ojos no tardaron en reparar en el hermoso jardín, lleno de flores silvestres y dos grandes árboles con pájaros en sus ramas, pero lo que a Lucy le pareció que más embellecía aquel lugar era la hermosa fuente de piedra que se encontraba al centro, el sonar del agua cayendo, sumado con el cantar de los pájaros resultaba relajante hasta para la persona más estresada. Aquella soledad era… esperen… ¿Soledad? Pero si Lucy no estaba sola y ella lo sabía muy bien.

Se sentó a la orilla de la fuente y miró su reflejo por un instante… ¿Dónde estaba la sonrisa que solía ser tan común en ella? Hacia tanto que no sonreía sinceramente, pero ahora… ahora no podía evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, se puso de pie, caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo justo antes de salir.

-Debes ser muy hábil para haber entrado aquí sin que te vieran

-¿Desde cuando sabes que estoy aquí?

-Iré por tu capa…. –Dijo la pelirroja sonriente sin girar la cabeza par mirar al extraño que desde instantes atrás le observaba

Lucy salió de aquel lugar y caminó a su habitación sin decir nada y con la sonrisa en los labios que se negaba a desaparecer; inconscientemente comenzó a caminar sigilosamente y cuidando no ser vista por nadie, la verdad era que no quería dar explicaciones de su extraña ausencia. Al entrar nuevamente al pequeño jardín, Lucy cerró las puertas tras de si y permaneció inmóvil mirando al joven que ahora se encontraba sentado donde antes se encontraba ella.

-Veo que ahora no te esconderás –Dijo Lucy mientras cerraba los ojos u esbozaba una gran sonrisa al extraño

-Creo que es inútil –Dijo inexpresivamente –de igual manera te das cuenta de mi presencia

-Lo siento… -Dijo bajando la mirada algo apenada (n/a: Lo sé… es tan ingenua la pobre) –Yo lo hago sin darme cuenta

El extraño la miró con algo de sorpresa y sin poderlo evitar su rostro mostró una leve sonrisa de la que Lucy no se dio cuenta.

-Yo… -La chica levanto el rostro y se acercó al extraño extendiendo su mano ofreciéndole la capa negra que había conservado –Gracias… -Dijo sonriendo –de no ser por ella me hubiese resfriado inevitablemente

El extraño la tomo sin decir una sola palabra y la puso a su lado, Lucy tomó lugar a lado de la capa y recorrió con la mirada aquel lugar, aspirando la pureza del aire que se percibía con suavidad , la chica llego a la conclusión de que seguramente aquel lugar estaría hechizado, ya que aunque los rayos del sol tocaban su rostro, Lucy no sentía su piel caliente ni le causaba molesta alguna y no solo eso sino que una brisa proveniente de la nada hacia audible el breve murmullo de los arbustos.

Lo más lógico de pensar era que Lucy se sintiese incomoda por la presencia del extraño sujeto, pero estaba lejos de ser así, por lo contrario Lucy seguía disfrutando de la tranquilidad de aquel lugar sin reparar en la extraña y potencialmente peligrosa situación.

-Y dime… -Comenzó a decir Lucy con tono amigable pero sin mirarlo -¿Eran hermanos?

-No sé de que hablas… -Contestó fríamente

-Bien bien… -Sonrió Lucy –Perdón por intrometerme en cosas que no me incumben, tienes derecho a mentirme… pero es que, son tan parecidos y además…

-¿Además que? –La miró por primera vez directamente a los ojos y ella respondió a la mirada

-Pues… -Por un segundo vaciló pero su sonrisa no tardó en volver a su lugar y cerrando los ojos dijo –Ese es el único motivo que se me ocurre para que tú quieras matarme

La piel del joven no pudo menos que estremecerse, aunque fuera solo por un momento, ya que el se imaginaba que la pelirroja lo sabía…

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-Sueños –Dijo con simpleza

-Si lo sabes por que no escapas…

-Pues… -Lucy coloco su mano detrás de la cabeza y pensó un momento –No lo sé exactamente… -Esta vez una sombra cubrió el semblante de Lucy y su vos era pausada –Creo que por una parte… tus ojos me dicen que no pasará nada; y por otra parte siento que… sea como sea que quieras matarme o dañarme… será solamente lo que merezco por haber matado a la princesa y a tu hermano –Dijo irguiendo la cabeza con decisión después de haberle ganado la batalla a las lágrimas

-Eres una chica extraña… -Dijo el extraño poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda a la pelirroja

-Eso es lo que dicen… -Dijo Lucy sonriendo divertida

-Alguien se aproxima… -Murmuró el extraño –Creo que hoy no será conveniente acabar con tu vida…

-Me alegro –Dijo Lucy con una leve sonrisa -¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

-Latís… -Murmuró el extraño –No sé porque te lo he dicho… pero ese es mi nombre…

-Creo que fue por el mismo motivo por el cual aun sigo con vida –Dijo cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos con una sonrisa pero cuando los abrió el extraño ya no estaba…

-Bien… as olvidado tu capa otra vez…

_Lo sé me tardo mucho en actualizar y los capitulos son cortos… pero en mi defensa he de decir que como que la pagina esta fallando o solo es mi seción no sé… pero no me deja subir los capitulos más que cuando se le pega la gana! (ok… no me exalto…) pero si da coraje!1 (tranquila… tranquila…) no se si ya les había comentado esto pero yo ya tengo hasta el quinto capitulo (y más largos!) y pues solo es cosa de que pueda subirlo y tendran el siguiente ;) _

_No olviden dejar un lindo Review! Que de eso vivo y lo que es aquí… ps nomás no llegan muchos  aunque los que llegan valen la pena y me ponen muy contenta :D_

_Los quiere la linda _

_Usagui kou_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

**NUEVOS PROBLEMAS**

-Me preocupa Lucy….

-Se a lo que te refieres Anaís… a mi también me preocupa… -Dijo Marina –Ayer actuó de manera extraña

-Es como si nos ocultara algo… –Dijo Anaís pensativa con la mirada perdida

-Y no es la única –Marina se detuvo bajo un árbol, miró a Anaís y luego giró su mirada para ver al apuesto príncipe que jugueteaba en los pastizales del pueblo con algunos niños -¿O me equivoco? –Preguntó picara

-O.o -Anaís se desconcertó con la tan repentina pregunta de su amiga –No se de que hablas… -Se apresuró a decir con vos apenada

-¡Cielos! –Dijo Marina con exaspero mientras cruzaba los brazos –Que es lo que esta pasando aquí que tiene el poder de hacernos mentir entre nosotras

-Marina… -Anaís no sabía como reaccionar

-Anaís sabes perfectamente que mientes casi tanto como Lucy cuando dijo que la capa negra había sido olvidada por un duende que entró misteriosamente al castillo (Solo a ella se le pudo ocurrir que nos creeríamos eso -u)

-Yo… -Anaís comenzaba a sentirse avergonzada… nunca había mentido a nadie y ahora le mentía a sus mejores amigas, pero aún así no sabía como expresarlo sin romper en llanto…

-Anaís… -Comenzó a decir Marina –Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que es lo que te ocurre, no es necesario que me lo digas pero… ¿No crees que el merece saberlo?

-Marina…

-Paris es un gran chico Anaís y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, pase lo que pase te comprenderá –Dijo Marina en tono maternal –Además no es justo para el… -El tono de Marina cambió por uno de total sabiduría y aires de importancia –Los hombres son criaturas distintas a nosotras Anaís…

-O.O

-…Imagina lo que h de estar pensando, en su cabeza se han de estar creando montón de historias incoherentes sobre el por que su querida Anaís no le ha dicho más que unos pocos monosílabos desde su llegada

-Veo que conoces mucho a los hombres n.n –Dijo Anaís sonriente –Tienes razón… -la mirada de la rubia se poso en el joven antes juguetón y que ahora estaba recostado en el pasto con una ramita en la boca -¡Gracias amiga!

-No fue nada Anaís… -Dijo con los mismos aires de grandeza –Ahora ve, anda y habla con el, explícale…

-Si… -Asintió Anaís –Marina… deberías aprender a seguir tus propios consejos amiga –Anaís se alejó sin decir más

-Me ha descubierto .

Pero Marina no haría nada ya que su "caso" no era tan "fácil" como el de Anaís…

-Anaís… -Paris se vio sorprendido al mirar como la joven tomaba asiento junto a el

-Hola… -El valor antes impuesto por Marina perecía haberse extinto en cuestión de segundos, ahora no sabía que hacer, como actuar, las palabras parecían temerosas de salir de sus labios, se sentía tan vulnerable…

El joven príncipe aún un poco sorprendido, se tranquilizó, miro al horizonte y dijo con serenidad…

-¿Acaso he hecho algo mal?

-¡No! –Se apresuró a contestar –No es eso… -dijo bajando la mirada

-Entonces será que… -Sin perder la serenidad su tono sonaba llenó de melancolía -Has conocido a alguien más… es eso ¿no? As conocido a alguien más…

-¡Claro que no Paris! –Dijo un poco exaltada casi en un grito

-Entonces que es lo que pasa –Dijo elevando un poco el tono de vos –Dime Anaís, por que simplemente no entiendo; desde que te marchaste no he hecho más que pensar en ti y ahora vuelves y pareciese que tuviera miedo siquiera de mi presencia, perdóname si no comprendo…

-Perdón… -Fue lo que dijo la rubia mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas –Yo… yo no quería y…

-Anaís… -Paris aun más confundido sentía oprimirse su corazón al ver aquella reacción

-Sabes… tratamos de salvarla… en verdad tratamos… sé que debes odiarme… y yo… -Anaís rompió en llanto ocultando su rostro entre sus manos

Paris se sonrió, ahora comprendía, abrazó a la joven tiernamente mientras sentía humedecer su pecho

-Tonta…

-Paris… -Anaís se separó y lo miró sorprendida

-Anaís… tu no eres culpable de nada –Dijo retirando las lagrimas del rostro de la joven –Esmeralda no te culpó, yo no tengo nada de que culparte, pero por favor no te culpes a ti misma

-Pero yo…

-Ese era tu destino como Guerrera Mágica –Continuó Paris –todos conocíamos a la perfección la leyenda, solo que a ustedes las tomo por sorpresa, por favor no te aflijas

-Gracias Paris –Dijo la joven sonriéndole y abrazándole con amor

-Pero ahora… -Paris se puso de pie y ayudo a Anaís a hacer lo mismo –Solo resta saber…

-¿Saber que, Paris?

-¿Qué harás?

-¿Qué haré? –Preguntó algo confundida

-Aún no sabemos el por que estas aquí pero…

-París ¿que pasa?

-…pero ahora no hay misión, no hay contra quien pelear ni a quien defender…

-Paris… -Anaís temía escuchar lo que seguramente Paris preguntaría…

-¿Te quedaras?

-Paris yo…

Los dos jóvenes estaban a una mínima distancia entre ellos y la tensión sin duda había aumentado

-Olvidalo… -dijo riendo tontamente –Soy un tonto, como preguntarte eso cuando ni siquiera sabes a que has vuelto ni mucho menos como volver… es solo que… -Paris ya tomaba una de las manos de Anaís –Es solo que…

-¡Perdonen que interrumpa tortolitos!

-¡Marina! –Se separaron casi bruscamente los dos visiblemente sonrosados y sorprendidos de la tan repentina intervención de la oji-azul

-Vamos chicos –Dijo riendo divertida –a estas alturas ya ni debería apenarse, además yo solo les vengo a habisar que nuestra querida amiga Lucy a salido del castillo sin previo aviso

-¿Otra vez? –Preguntó Paris

-Así es… -Dijo Marina con resignación –Esa niña no tiene remedio, Ráfaga le ha dicho que no debe salir sola y parece entrarle por una oreja y salirle por la otra

-Creo que ya ni deberíamos preocuparnos –Dijo Anaís en igual tono que Marina –Solo nos restará confiar en que esta bien

-Lo sé… -Dijo Marina un poco molesta, pero luego cambio su mirar por otro que parecía decir que una idea comenzaba a rondar su cabeza –Pero… Anaís… No crees que sería bueno ir a buscarla

-¿Qué planeas Marina? –Preguntó Anaís un poco alarmada

-Es que… piensa… si la encontramos podremos saber el motivo de su extraña actitud ¿no crees? Además solo nos cercioraríamos de que esta bien y ni siquiera tendríamos que decirle que la hemos descubierto

-¿No sería como si la espiaran? –Pregunto ingenuamente Paris

-¡Hay no! –Se apresuro a decir Marina –Solo veremos que este fuera de peligro

-No sé si este bien eso Marina –Dudó Anaís –Si Lucy no ha querido decirnos será por algo…

-Anaís no seas tonta –Dijo Marina –Las dos sabemos que Lucy es lo suficientemente ingenua como para hacerse amiga de alguien que quiere matarla solo por que cree que se lo merece (n/a: Ups! si supera…)

-Bueno en eso tienes razón… -Dijo Anaís pensativa –Pero donde la buscaremos… la última vez recorrimos el castillo y el pueblo de pies a cabeza

-Es cierto… -Dijo desanimada Marina

-¿La buscaron en el bosque del silencio? –Preguntó Paris

-¡El bosque! –Exclamaron las dos ante los ojos divertidos ojos de Paris y sin decir más salieron corriendo al dicho lugar

Apenas y se acercaban al bosque cuando vieron la figura de Lucy sentada en el césped jugando con cuanta criaturita se le acercaba

-Anaís en verdad lo de Paris bloqueo tus pensamientos –Dijo Marina mientras con las manos en las rodillas recuperaba el aire perdido en la carrera, escondidas detrás de un árbol –De mi no es de sorprender pero mira que a ti no se te haya ocurrido venir a buscarla a este lugar; Anaís… ¿Me escuchas?

-Shsh –la silenció su amiga

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Marina confundida

-Mira… -Dijo Anaís sin apartar la mirada de donde se encontraba la pelirroja

Las chicas observaban como un joven alto de negras ropas y tez blanca se acercaba poco a poco a Lucy, Marina hizo ademán de querer sacar su espada del medallón de su mano pero Anaís se apresuro a detenerla

-¿Qué haces Anaís? –Preguntó Marina sorprendida

Pero Anaís no se inmuto y siguió sin apartar la mirada de la escena que a algunos metros de ellas se llevaba acabo

-Que no lo vez Anaís –Marina miraba confundida a Anais –Ese sujeto la quiere atacar… -La piel de Marina se estremeció al ver como el sujeto desenvainaba su espada-¡Lu...!

Marina no pudo gritar su advertencia ya que Anaís con ágil rapidez tapo su boca

-Tranquilízate –Dijo Anaís casi en un susurro -Observa bien

Marina miró nuevamente en dirección a Lucy un tanto temerosa y exasperada pero pudo notar lo que había llamado la atención de Anaís, una pequeña Ardilla, que se encontraba a espaldas de Lucy, se veía envuelta en una gran cantidad de energía que provocaba poco a poco que su cuerpecillo fuese deformándose y aumentando considerablemente de tamaño

-Anaís esa es una mejor razón para salir a atacar –Dijo tratando de zafarse del agarre de su amiga

-Espera… -insistió Anaís rehusándose a soltar la mano de Marina

La ardilla ya había duplicado la estatura de la pelirroja, Anaís seguía analizando la situación y Marina no podía casi con las ganas de atacar aquel monstruo y de pasada al extraño sujeto… pero se contuvo

Mientras tanto Latís dio un salto, elevo su espada y la hizo atravesar por completo a la criatura haciéndola dar un grito y desaparecer como polvo en el aire, de una manera tan rápida que fue casi invisible a la mirada sorprendida de Marina y la inquisidora de Anaís… por lo contrarió Lucy parecía ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta del incidente, y sin inmutarse ni girarse a ver a su salvador se puso de pie…

-No has debido hacerlo –Dijo serenamente mientras jugaba con una flor en sus manos

-Iba a atacarte –Replico Latís

-Eso fue solo una deducción tuya –Dijo Lucy mientras giraba para mirar al extraño

-Un gracias hubiera sido suficiente –Latís guardó su espada nuevamente

-Sabes… hoy te noto extraño… -Dijo Lucy analizándolo de pies a cabeza

-Veo que no traes mi capa contigo –Dijo con la misma vos inexpresiva

-¡Es cierto! –Exclamó la pelirroja como quien acaba de dar con el clavo del asunto –Es por eso que se te ve extraño… te hace falta tu capa

-hm… -Murmuró Latís

De pronto la expresión de su rostro se tensó un poco, desenvaino su espada con rapidez y miró analizando el lugar y lo que les rodeaba

-Alguien nos espía –Contestó ante la pregunta que hacían los ojos confundidos de Lucy

-¿Alguien? –Preguntó mientras miraba los alrededores –Guarda esa espada, no sabes si ese alguien quiere dañarnos

-Ingenua…

..-.-.-.-.-.-i.-.-.w-.-.-.d

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-q-.-.sd-.-x-

.-.w-.-.-.5-.-.-.-.--.-.-+-.

-Hay Anaís –Se quejó asustada Marina al escuchar la afirmación del extraño –Ya nos descubrieron

-No creo que se refieran a nosotras –Dijo Anaís mientras convocaba su espada

-¿A quien entonces? –Preguntó confundida -¿Qué pasa Anaís?

-¿Sientes eso?

.-.-.-.-.-t.-.-.+-.-.-.-.-.ñ-.-.´-.ç

**-.-.-.-.-.-¡.-.-.1-.-.-.".-."**

-El suelo se mueve –Dijo Lucy sorprendida mientras trataba de que sus ojos se agudizaran para encontrar el por que de aquello

-Estate Alerta –Ordeno Latí

-Si –Dijo decidida mientras sacaba su espada del medallón y se ponía en guardia

.-.-.-.-..-.-º-.-1.-.34-.-.

.-.-.¡-'.-.-+..-.

-Anaís el movimiento esta aumentando –Dijo Alarmada Marina

-Esto no es normal…

-¡Ahhhhh!

Sin más el piso parecía victima de una gran e invisible energía que provocaba se comenzara a destruir brutalmente y junto con esto grandes pedazos de rocas salían despedidos con fuerza del suelo moviéndose con fuerza en el Aire

-¡Maremoto Azul! –Gritó Marina logrando protegerse un poco

-¡Huracán Verde! –Gritó Anaís obteniendo igual resultado

-Esto esta empeorando Anais –Dijo con agitación Marina -¡Dragón de agua!

-Tenemos que hacer Algo –Dijo Anaís poniendo su cerebro a trabajar a mil por hora -¡Viento de defensa! -Anaís cubrió su cuerpo y el de Marina con este poder -No resistiré mucho Marina

-¡Tenemos que pensar en algo ya!

.-.-/.-/.-/.-.

-.-.-.-+.-.ñ

-El movimiento esta aumentando –Dijo Lucy sosteniéndose del brazo de Latís para mantenerse en pie

"_¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

-¡Marina, Anais!

-¿Qué?

-Son las voces de Marina y Anaís –Dijo Lucy alarmada

Las piernas de Lucy flaquearon de repente al ver la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Sus amigas eran elevadas en el aire por la energía, el suelo salía de su lugar y se veían envueltas en un torbellino de tierra y rocas, la pelirroja veía aterrada como sus amigas lanzaban sus poderes casi con desesperación para mantenerse a salvo

-Tengo que ayudarlas –Dijo Lucy disponiéndose a correr con prisa hacia ellas

-No seas tonta –Dijo Latís deteniéndola con fuerza del brazo

-Entiende –Dijo desesperada –El viento de defensa de Anaís no resistirá mucho, ¡Suéltame! –Grito ya con lagrimas en los ojos -¡Tengo que ayudarlas!

-No podrás ayudar en nada –Dijo obligándola a mirarlo –No seas terca, no es un monstruo al que se enfrentan

-Pero yo…

-Que te es tan difícil confiar en ellas…

.-.-.-.´-+.-ç+ç¡'-.90-.

-.-.w-e.-.-bh.y-.

-¿Lista Marina? –Preguntó Anaís con mirada decidida

-Es hora –Contestó con una sonrisa fanfarrona

Los corazones de Anaís y Marina mostraban decisión y seguridad, sentimientos que aumentaron considerablemente la energía del viento de defensa

-A la cuenta de tres –Dijo Anaís

-Pero… y si no funciona –Marina comenzaba a dudar mientras su espalda se juntaba con la de Anaís

-Pues… -Anaís pensó unos segundos y contestó con una sonrisa -…de eso nos preocuparemos luego n.n

-já buen chiste –Dijo Sarcástica Marina

-¿Lista?

-Tu empieza a contar en lo que lo pienso –Dijo Marina sonriendo

-1… -"_Por favor Windom Ayúdanos…" _-2…

-_"Ceres cuida de nosotras" _

-¡3!

-¡Maremoto azul! ¡Huracán Verde! –Se oyeron resonar las dos voces en el Aire…

.-.-.-.-.-.-6-.-¬.-.-.-.-3-.·#-.-

-.-.-.o-.a-.-w-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-

La mezcla de los dos poderes desprendió una enorme cantidad de energía, provocando un gran estruendo y que varias rocas salieran disparadas; cercas de ahí Latis protegía con su cuerpo a la pelirroja, que sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba abrazada del caballero.

De pronto todo cesó, a Lucy le costó unos segundos reaccionar, y de pronto cayó en conciencia de la postura en que se encontraba. Estaba ahí, en medio del bosque con sus brazos apoyados, y su rostro oculto en el pecho de Latis mientras este la estaba abrazando… bueno no abrazando… solo cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Separó su rostro lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada fría e indolente pero que de alguna manera consiguió que su corazón se acelerara…

-¿Te… encuentras bien? –Preguntó un poco asustada y nerviosa

-Por mi no te preocupes –Dijo secamente

-Pero…

-Ve haber como están tus amigas –Dijo dejando de sujetar a la niña y al notar esto la pelirroja se separo de el, casi con brusquedad, con los colores subidos al rostro

-Gracias –Dijo y sin más se hecho a correr colina abajo

-.-.-.-.-.-.¡.-.-0.-.-.j-.-.

-.-..-.rqw.3-4.-.-.-.-.-.

-Si lo que sea a lo que nos tengamos que enfrentar nos va a ensuciar así las ropas, creo que tendremos que conseguir más Anaís –Dijo Marina mientras sacudía su falda –Las armaduras no ayudan de mucho… ve como quedo mi falda… hay si mamá la viera se moriría…

-No seas vanidosa Marina

-Anais… ¿Ya miraste tu falda? –Preguntó frunciendo el seño

-Vamos no es para… -Anais miro su falda y luego miro a Marina con una sonrisa –Bueno… tal ves no sea tan mala idea conseguir ropas de Céfiro

-Ves a lo que…

-¡Marina! ¡Anais! –Marina se vio interrumpida por un repentino abrazo de la pelirroja que llegaba corriendo -¿Están bien no les pasó nada? –Preguntó examinando por todos lados a sus amigas

-Nos encontramos bien Lucy –Dijo en tono conciliador Anais

-Anais… ¡Anais! –La pelirroja rompió en llanto mientras abrazaba a su amiga –Perdónenme… -decía entre sollozos mientras mojaba con sus lagrimas el pecho de Anais –Yo no pude ayudarlas… pero es que… lo siento… en verdad lo siento

-Pero que cosas dices Lucy –Dijo Marina colocando una mano en su hombro –No había forma de que nos ayudaras

-Marina… -Lucy se separo de Anais para mirar los ojos de Marina

-No nos ha pasado nada grave –comenzó a decir Anais dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa a su amiga –Además son tantas las veces que tu nos salvas que a veces es bueno demostrarnos que podemos salvarnos solas

-Anaís… -Lucy se sonrió ante aquellos comentarios y aquellas calidas sonrisas –No saben como se los agradezco amigas

-Entonces ya todo arreglado –dijo Marina –Ahora volvamos al castillo, no saben como me hace falta darme un baño y relajarme un poco

-Lo mismo digo –Dijo Anais sonriente

Cuando las tres se disponían a caminar, Lucy pareció recordar algo muy importante y se giró rápidamente a mirar el lugar donde antes se encontraba con Latis… el ya se había marchado… _"¿Se encontrará bien?"_

-No te preocupes Lucy –Dijo Anaís

-Seguro está bien, parecía alguien fuerte… -Continuo Marina

-O.o -Lucy miró con ojos desmesurados de sorpresa a sus amigas y es que aquella manera tan clara de decir que la habían descubierto en su secreto la había desconcertado –Yo… chicas… este…

-Vamos volvamos al castillo… -Dijo Anaís

Lucy sonrió ante aquella muestra tan grande de comprensión y confianza y siguió a sus amigas sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

.-.-.-.6-.-.-a.-.g-.-.-+.-

.-.-.-.+-.ç-.-/-.-.

-Me sorprendes Latis –Dijo una la vos melosa de una joven –Según mis informes… no estaba en los planes esa forma tan tierna de proteger a la guerrera Mágica

-No molestes Celeste

-mmm… pues no sé… pero a mi me parece que la Guerrera de fuego esta sobrepasando el rango de victima en tu lista –Dijo en tono burlón –No será que nuestro Latis a encontrado nuevos horizontes…

-¿Nuevos horizontes? –Preguntó otra vos que recién llegaba

-¿Celoso Águila? –Preguntó Celeste mirándole divertida

-Latis ¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó Águila

-Estoy cansado… -Después de decir esto se retiro

-jaja Águila… creo que tendrás competencia

-No digas tonterías Celeste –Dijo no muy seguro de sus palabras –Latis sabe muy bien cual es su misión…

-No pareces muy convencido de eso…


	5. LA FIESTA DE CAMBIO DE CICLO

**CAPITULO V**

**LA FIESTA DEL CAMBIO DE CICLO**

-Hay… esto se siente muy bien… -Dijo Marina –Ojalá en Tokio hubiese cuartos de baño tan lindos y relajantes como este

-Es cierto –Comentó Anais –Este lugar tiene un olor bastante relajante

-¡Perdón por el retraso! –Dijo Lucy entrando en la sala de baño

-Pensamos que te habías escapado otra vez –Bromeo Marina

-Apresúrate Lucy, el agua esta riquísima –Dijo Caldina mientras nadaba por la tina

Lucy comenzó a desvestirse, desató el listón de su trenza, colocó una toalla en sus hombros y entró a la tina.

-Chicas, ¿Por qué hay tanto movimiento en el castillo? –Preguntó Lucy

-Es cierto, esta mañana desde muy temprano parece que todos aquí tienen prisa –Comentó Marina

-¡Hay lo había olvidado! –Grito estrepitosamente Caldina –Hoy es el gran día!! Música, Vino, Baile, Macaras ¡Será Genial!

-¿De que hablas Caldina? –Preguntó Anaís

-Habla del Baile de mascaras –Contestó Presea - es para celebrar el comienzo de un ciclo en Céfiro

-¿Un ciclo?

-Así es! Son tan afortunadas chicas!! ¡¡Todos lo somos!! –Gritó Caldina

-No comprendo… es algo así como ¿Año nuevo? –Preguntó Marina

-¿En el mundo místico lo celebran cada año? ¡Que suerte!

-Les explicare… -Comenzó Presea –En céfiro aparece una luna en el cielo cada 100 años, se le ve solo la noche exacta en que se cumple ese ciclo, y cada ciclo se hace una gran fiesta

-Y ahora será mucho más grande ya que también se celebrara el regreso de nuestras Niñas del mundo místico –Dijo Caldina abrazando a Marina

-No creo que sea algo para celebrar… -Murmuró Lucy bajando la mirada

-¿Dijiste algo Lucy? –Preguntó Presea

-No… -Negó con una sonrisa

-Ya verán como lo disfrutaran –Sonrió Presea –Guruclef me contó cuando era niña que en su primer ciclo le tocó mirar una hermosa lluvia de estrellas, pero él ya ha visto varias lunas nuevas… para mi esta es mi segunda apenas…

-¿Apenas? –Parpadeo Lucy

-¿Tu segunda? –Preguntó Marina sorprendida

-Apoco creían que Presea era un niña… si ya esta grandecita la muchacha, solo que con esa habilidad que tienen los nativos de este planeta de aparentar menor edad…

-¡Caldina! –Le reprendió Presea algo sonrosada

-Bueno lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí, debemos empezar a arreglarnos o no podremos ver esa hermosa luna

-Pero Caldina… Falta mucho aún

-¡Que importa! Tengo tanto que hacer! Debo verme hermosísima. Además quien sabe si tendré otra oportunidad para ponerme las galas típicas de Siceta –Y envuelta en una toalla salio a prisa

-Yo sigo a Caldina –Dijo Presea saliendo de la tina

-¿Tu también te arreglaras desde ahora? –Preguntó Lucy

-Ho no –Sonrió ella –Yo iré a ayudar a Guruclef, suele estar muy ocupado en estos días… -Se envolvió en una toalla y antes de salir dijo –Chicas por su vestuario no se preocupen, yo misma me encargue de colocarlos en su recamara

-¿En serio?

-¡Gracias Presea!

-De nada. ¡Disfruten su baño! –Y presea salio

-¡Yo muero de curiosidad de ver el vestido que pusieron en la recamara! –Dijo Marina -¿Vienen chicas?

-Yo voy contigo –Dijo Anais

-¿Y tú Lucy?

-Vallan ustedes, yo estaré aquí un rato más

-Esta bien, No tardes

Marina y Anaís salieron dejando a Lucy sola…

_"Esto es bastante relajante, pero… no puedo evitar pensar en él, hace ya una semana que no le veo, ¿se habrá lastimado después de lo que paso?"_

-No… -se dijo a si misma –Es muy fuerte, estará bien –Lucy se puso de pie dispuesta a salir del agua –Tal vez ya no quiera matarme -se sonrió

De pronto fue como si algo la sumergiese brutalmente en el agua, no lograba respirar, el techo de la bañera se veía borroso bajo el agua, Lucy se esforzaba por zafarse de lo que fuera que la estuviese sujetando, pero de pronto una imagen envolvió su rededor, Los cuerpos de Marina y Anaís inertes en el suelo, mucho ruido y tumulto, unas alas, una espada en su pecho, mucho dolor, dolor…

-¡LUCY! –Ráfaga abrió de golpe la puerta del cuarto de baño, sin dudarlo ni un segundo entro al agua y sacó a Lucy entre sus brazos y la cubrió con una toalla –No respira –Le dijo a Anaís que estaba mirando todo desde la puerta

-Déjame ayudarla –Ráfaga la recostó en el suelo y Anaís comenzó a darle respiración de boca a boca alternada con fuertes presiones en su pecho –Lucy despierta por favor

Un segundo después un tosido, agua de la boca de Lucy y una respiración agitada tranquilizaron a la rubia…

-Anais… -Dijo con dificultad, sin más rompió en llanto y abrazo casi con desesperación a su amiga

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Vamos Marina no seas cobarde –Se decía a si misma mientras caminaba de un lado a otro –No puede ser tan difícil… solo toca y di que necesitas hablar con él… si eso, hablar con él –Se puso frente a la puerta y… -¡Hay… no me animo! Tonta, Marina tonta -Recargo su rostro en la pared –Basta de niñerías! –Se dijo a si misma más convencida -1, 2…

-¿Pasa algo Marina? –Al abrirse la puerta y encontrarse con Presea se quedo paralizada un momento aun haciendo el ademán de tocar

-Presea… ¡Nada, no pasa nada! –Dijo negando con las manos –Ya me iba, Nos vemos -Y la joven salio corriendo

_-_Tu también Marina… -Murmuró Presea mientras la veía alejarse

_"Hay que mala suerte… -_Pensaba Marina mientras seguía corriendo –_Bueno… no importa, creo que igual no estaba prepara…"_

-¡Hay! –Marina choco con algo y calló al suelo

-¿Estas bien? –Preguntó Ascot mientras la ayudaba ponerse de pie

-Sí, lo siento, venía distraída

-¿Distraída? Pero si parecías huir de algo –Dijo Caldina

-¡Hay no para nada! –Dijo casi exageradamente –Solo tenía… ganas de ejercitarme… ¡si, eso! Ganas de ejercitarme.

-¿no sería mejor en los jardines? –Caldina arqueo las cejas

-Si claro! –Dijo Marina fingiendo lo mejor posible (patéticamente ¬.¬) –Justo iba para allá

-¡A pues te acompañamos! ¿Verdad Ascot? –Dijo abrazando al joven -¿No te molesta Marina?

-No, no, vamos… -u

Y como era de esperarse justo al entrar a los jardines…

-¡Hay! Se me había olvidado!

-¿Qué Caldina?

-Quede de verme con Ráfaga justo ahora, pero quédense ustedes y ejercítense, los veo luego! –Ascot y Marina no pudieron decir pió cuando Caldina ya había entrado al castillo

-Creo que nos hemos quedado solos –Sonrió Marina sin ninguna importancia

-así parece… -Ascot escondía so rostro en su gran gorro y estaba más colorado que un jitomate

-Sabes, he perdido las ganas de ejercitarme ¿te parece si nos sentamos un rato? –Ascot solo asintió con la cabeza tieso como un robot, Marina solo sonrió y los dos tomaron asiento –Es tan relajante este lugar, el aire en la cara, el sol… Céfiro es tan hermoso

-El mundo místico también debe serlo… -logro titubear Ascot

-O si que lo es! –Sonrió Marina –Pero es muy diferente a todo esto, En Tokio el aire no es tan limpio, y no hay tanta vegetación

-¿Cómo es?

-Pues… es una ciudad pequeña

-¿Ciudad?

-si. es como una aldea bastante grande... por ejemplo, una ciudad puede ser todo lo que aquí es Céfiro…

-Cielos! Debe ser muy grande!!

-Así es, solo que Tokio, aunque es mucho más grande que una aldea, no llega a ser del tamaño de Céfiro

-Ya veo…

-Además allá hay edificios grandes, que son tan grandes como este palacio pero carentes de la belleza que este tiene, son más simples…son… -Marina se puso de pie y con sus manos dibujo un intento de rectángulo en el aire –Más o menos así, y En medio de la ciudad está la torre de Tokio que es más o menos así –Alzó sus manos y junto las puntas –pero muy alta, alta! Tiene tres pisos, en el primero y el segundo se puede mirar toda la ciudad, con sus hermosas luces pero cuando subes al tercero es como estar en el cielo… las nubes están casi al alcance de tu mano. La primera vez que subí hasta ahí era muy pequeña y aun creía que las nubes eran de algodón, fue una gran desilusión el ver que solo eran una clase de aire más espeso… -Por un momento se ensombreció pero no tardó en sonreír de nuevo –Pero igual es hermoso

Los tan marcados ademanes de Marina hicieron que Ascot soltara una risita y se sintiera un poquito más relajado…

-Se nota cuanto te gusta tu mundo cuando lo describes

-hay… si estuviera allá hablaría de Céfiro de igual manera… -Marina se dejo caer en el pasto

-Me gustaría conocer tu mundo

-Eso sería genial! –Sonrió Marina –Si fuera posible los llevaríamos a todos aunque… jaja si que llamarían mucho la atención

-Como ustedes cuando llegaron –Sonrió Ascot

-jaja es cierto tu también creíste que éramos monstruos

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-Pero claro! Eras un niño muy lindo!!

-No digas eso… -Se sonrojo Ascot

-jNo deberías ser tan penoso! –Sonrió Marina –Bueno creo que ahora si debo ir a arreglarme…

-Pero hay tiempo más que suficiente… -Dijo Ascot sin darse cuenta

-Para una mujer el tiempo nunca es suficiente para arreglarse –Le sonrió Marina –Hablaremos luego, nos vemos en un rato… -Y Marina entró al castillo

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó Marina cuando pasó frente al cuarto de baño -¿Lucy estás bien? –Dijo asustada al ver a su amiga cubierta en una toalla, bastante pálida y con Anaís y Ráfaga a su lado

-Esta bien Marina… -Le tranquilizó Anais

-¿Pueden llevarla ustedes a su cuarto? –Preguntó Ráfaga

-Si, no te preocupes Gracias

-De acuerdo, iré a decirle a Guruclef lo que ha pasado

-No, no es… necesario –Dijo Lucy con algo de dificultad –Ya estoy bien

-Si que lo es… -Dijo el espadachín decidido –Ha sido muy extraño lo que ha pasado aquí –Y sin más Ráfaga salio del cuarto de baño

-Vamos Lucy -Anais la ayudó a ponerse de pie y le puso la bata de baño

-Apóyate en mi Lucy

-Estoy bien… Gracias Marina

Y así escoltada por sus dos preocupadas amigas, Lucy llego a su cuarto…

-Recuéstate -Le indicó Anais

-No hace falta -Sonrió Lucy –De verdad chicas, ya me encuentro bien

-Ahora alguien puede explicarme que paso –Preguntó Marina -¿Te atacaron?

-No, no pasó…

-¿¿Lucy estas bien?? –Preguntó Presea que llegaba corriendo

-¿¿Te atacaron? –Preguntó Caldina llegando tras de Presea, Guruclef y Ráfaga llegaron también

-No me ha pasado nada -Dijo tranquila Lucy –No se preocupen, de veras, solo me dio un calambre en el pie y pues no podía salir, pero ya estoy bien, solo fue el susto -Estas segura Lucy? –Preguntó Guruclef preocupado –Solo fue eso…

-Si –Sonrió la pelirroja –Un calambre le pasa a cualquiera no hay por que preocuparse.

Ráfaga estuvo apunto de decir algo, pero basto una mirada de Anaís para abstenerse…

-Bueno pues entonces te dejamos sola –Dijo Caldina

-Descansa Lucy que se te ve muy pálida –Le aconsejo Presea

-Si, no se preocupen –Dijo Lucy al momento que todos salían

-Lucy… -Se le acercó Guruclef –Si tienes algo que decirme, sabes que puedes ir y hablar conmigo cuando quieras

-Lo sé… pero en verdad no pasó nada –Sonrió la pelirroja, Guruclef se marchó no muy convencido

-Lucy… estas segura de que…

-Muy segura –le sonrió a Anaís

-¡Mira tu vestido! –Exclamó Marina al ver el vestido colgado en el ropero -¡Ojalá el mío sea tan lindo!

Las chicas salieron del cuarto de Lucy, no sin antes repetirle que descansara… _"¿Descansar de que?" _pensaba. Se quedó sentada unos momentos pensando en lo que acababa de pasar… esas imágenes se repetían en su mente y de pronto el cuarto le pareció demasiado pequeño…

-Lo que necesito es aire… -Se dijo a si misma

Se puso de pie, se puso su uniforme y salio cuidando de no ser vista… y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba en la entrada de la aldea…

-¡Ya casi soy una experta para esto de escapar! –Exclamó sonriente

Lucy comenzó a caminar por el pueblo, la gente le sonría al pasar y le ofrecían frutas, flores y cosas así, los niños que jugaban la invitaban a formar parte de sus juegos y Lucy no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para aceptar; corría como niña, perseguida por los niños dejándose atrapar, para terminar tumbada en el pasto cansada…

-Ten Lucy –Le dijo la pequeña lira que se acercaba con una hermosa guirnalda de flores –La hicimos para ti…

-¿En serio? –Preguntó sorprendida

-Si!! –Exclamó él más pequeño –ponte Lucy ponte…

La pelirroja se coloco la guirnalda que apenas llegaba a la altura del moño blanco de su uniforme

-Es muy pequeña… -Dijo Lira decepcionada…

-Para nada! –Sonrió la pelirroja -es perfecta

-¿En serio? –Preguntaron los niños

-De verdad –aseguro ella

-Mida mida con ete te ves mas monita!! -Dijo el más pequeño poniendo otra flor en una de las orejas de Lucy –Pincesa de fores!!

-Si!! Princesa de las flores!! –Comenzaron a jugar alrededor de la joven que no paraba de sonreír…

-¡¡¡Busquen no debe estar lejos!!!! –Gritaron unos guardias que se acercaban corriendo

-Adiós niños… -Se despidió la pelirroja mientras corría para buscar un lugar para esconderse "_Debieron salir a buscarme" _ Pensaba, mientras se escondía detrás de una cabaña cuando… -¡Hay! –Gritó ella y el chico con el que había tropezado y como si estuvieran sincronizados Lucy tapo la boca del extraño al momento que este tapaba la de ella, intercambiando miradas de extrañeza pero sin articular movimiento alguno

-Debe estar cerca! –Se escuchaban las voces de los guardias que pasaban corriendo por el frente de la cabaña…

Después de un momento de silencio el extraño y Lucy dejaron de taparse la boca y se miraron extrañados por un momento. El extraño fue el primero en romper el silencio

-¿Te buscaban? –Preguntó con vos amable

-eso creo… -contestó contrariada -¿Y a ti?

-No

-¿No?

-No, yo no creo, estoy seguro de que me buscaban a mi -Rió divertido

El sol brillaba en el rostro del extraño mientras este reía y Lucy le observaba, Su cabellera era casi tan larga como la de ella y de un rojizo oscuro, sus ojos eran profundos y de un café claro, era alto, delgado y sus ropas estaban rasgadas y sucias…

-Pero que veo -Dijo parando de reír y aproximando su rostro al de la pelirroja mirándola fijamente logrando intimidarla –parece que…

-¿Qué? –Pregunto ya casi asustada

-¡Te has enamorado de mi! –Dijo cual casanova con sonrisa de conquista

Lucy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y parpadeo confundida para después soltarse a reír…

-Pero ¿de que te ríes?

-De ti… -Dijo entre risas –Eres muy divertido

-já ¿Divertido yo? Y me lo dice una joven llena de flores… -Lucy se miró todas las flores que la rodeaban y por un momento se sintió avergonzada, intercambio una mirada con el sujeto y los dos se soltaron a reír.

De pronto la pelirroja seso de reír…

-¡Hay dios! ¡ya es tarde! -Dijo preocupada –Nos vemos extraño –Y salio corriendo ante una mirada confundida

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.**

La noche llegó… en el gran salón del castillo ya se encontraban los habitantes de Céfiro, todos con sus mejores galas, y antifaces que daban gran color a la fiesta. En medio del techo había un enorme candelabro que iluminaba el salón, y había grandes mezas con manteles brillosos llenas de bocadillos, la música estaba a cargo de un grupo de hombres con ropas negras que tocaban instrumentos bastante extraños pero que lograban crear melodías hermosas y alegres.

-Lucy ¿Estas lista? –Le preguntaban Marina y Anaís mientras llamaban a la puerta de su cuarto

-No tardo, bajen ustedes en un momento las alcanzo

-De acuerdo

Lucy se miraba al espejo, su vestido era en verdad hermoso, la falda era de seda roja transparente y era corte princesa, la parte de arriba era blanca con escote de una manga acampanada dejando al descubierto su otro hombro. Por consejo de Marina se había decidido a soltarse el pelo que ahora llevaba atrás un listón rojo que le hacía de diadema, se veía en verdad hermosa aunque ella misma lo notara; su pecho aún le decía que algo malo iba a pasar, las imágenes que vio en el cuarto de baño se repetían en su mente sin parar…

-Solo fue un sueño… -Se repetía a si misma

Abrió la ventana de su cuarto para recibir un poco de aire y calmar esos "tontos presentimientos" y repasar por un momento lo lindo que lo había pasado en la aldea… pero algo hizo brincar su corazón; justo en el borde de la ventana había un pequeño collar que parecía de oro y un pequeño dije con una flor y aun lado había una pequeña nota _"Para protegerte" _

-Será de… -Lucy sonrió y se puso el collar –No… quizás Guruclef lo dejo aquí porque está preocupado por lo de esta tarde…

Después de ponérselo salió de su habitación y camino por el pasillo que ahora se encontraba solo, hasta llegar cerca de la escalera que bajaba al gran salón donde ya se escuchaba la música y el barullo de la gente. Antes de animarse a salir, recargada detrás de una pared observó lo que pasaba abajo. La gente reía y bailaba, Anais platicaba con presea _"Que linda se ve!" _ Pensó con una sonrisa; su vestido era del mismo estilo que el de ella, a diferencia que la falda era verde y la parte de arriba de un verde más claro. Se le veía algo preocupada _"Espero no sea por mi culpa…"_. La que brillaba por su asombrosa belleza era Marina, llevaba su largo cabello azul sostenido en un hermoso prendedor de plata, la chica se encontraba en un rincón del salón acorralada por varios chicos de la aldea…

-Seguro Marina se esta haciendo la difícil –Murmuró sonriendo para si

-¡Lucy! –Le llamó Caldina al final de las escaleras provocando que varias personas voltearan a verla –Pero que haces ahí escondida! Anda ven! -Lucy se escondió tras la pared toda colorada –Pero que chica tan tímida… -Rió Caldina mientras subía por ella –Anda ven! eres la única que falta

-No, Caldina espera… -Pero Caldina ya había jalado de ella dejándola al descubierto de todos

-¡Te ves divina! –Exclamó embelesada

-Esto… -Lucy estaba muy nerviosa y sus manos sudaban, todos la miraban

-Anda vamos!

-Lucy te ves Hermosa! –Le decía Presea cuando la joven llego al final de la escalera

-Wow! Seguiste mi consejo!! –Dijo Marina cuando logró safarse de todos sus "Admiradores"

-Te ves estupenda Lucy –Le dijo Anais –Eres muy bonita

-Estando las tres juntas… -se acercó Guruclef y con vos fuerte y clara comenzó a decir–Queridos habitantes de Céfiro, como cada cien años, nos vemos reunidos aquí para esperar con ansia la llegada de un ciclo más, en el que después de tantos peligros la paz aun prevalece entre nosotros, paz que no tendríamos de no ser por la llegada de tres valientes niñas que arriesgaron su vida por un planeta que no era el suyo y que ahora tenemos el honor de contar con su presencia, Las legendarias guerreras mágicas, Lucy Marina y Anais -El salón rompió en aplausos y palabras de agradecimiento hacia las tres niñas que sonreían contentas

Todos trataban de ser amables con las chicas y se desvivían por hablar con ellas cuando parecían dispersarse Marina terminó nuevamente rodeada por gran cantidad de chicos, Paris fue al rescate de Anais y la saco a bailar, Lucy por su parte, no paraba de denegar invitaciones a bailar, la pobre se sentía acongojada por las caras de tristeza y decepción que ponían los chicos cada vez que se negaba y aun así se encontraba rodeada de personas y jóvenes dispuestos a enfrentar la decepción, así que no tardo en querer ausentarse, pequeñita como era no le costo trabajo escabullirse y salir del tumulto, y lo más disimuladamente que pudo fue apartándose de todo. En un rincón miro una mesa con un florero que era alto y ancho, con flores exóticas de todo tipo, si se pusiera Lucy detrás de ese florero quizás podría solo observar y no tendría que rechazar a nadie más, y así lo hizo, solo que… al parecer ya alguien había tenido esa misma idea. Un chico de pelo rojizo oscuro, largo hasta media espalda y sujeto en una coleta, se encontraba recargado en la pared y su mirada recorría la pista de baile embelesado, Lucy le observo un momento, sus ropas eran muy diferentes a las de esa tarde, al contrario de las prendas gastadas y sucias, ahora llevaba un traje café, de gala.

-Preces muy entretenido -Lucy delato su presencia con una sonrisa

-valla valla pero que tenemos aquí… -El chico miro a Lucy con detenimiento, y por un momento sintió el color subir a las mejillas, pero a alguien como él no le costo trabajo disimular –Nuestra princesa de las flores, es una de las legendarias guerreras mágicas… Y yo que creía que eras alguna invasora de otro planeta tratando de robarme la atención de los guardias del castillo…

-pues aunque así fuera no lo logre… -Rió la pelirroja –Parecían muy ocupados contigo que ni siquiera se percataron de que salí a escondidas del castillo

-Ya lo sabía –Dijo el con aire altanero –siempre es mi misión ayudar a damiselas en peligro

-jajaja si claro… -Rió la pelirroja

-Y dígame señorita legendaria guerrera Mágica, ¿Quién es usted? ¿Lucy, Marina o Anais?

-Mi nombre es Lucy –Se presento agachando la cara respetuosamente

-Lo sabía! Era el nombre más bonito de los tres –Dijo galantemente –Mi nombre es Kei –Hizo una reverencia y tomo con delicadeza la mano de Lucy para besarla

-Mu… mucho gusto –Dijo nerviosa y algo subida de color -¿Qué hacías oculto aquí?

-¿Oculto? Suena como si fuese prófugo de la justicia

-¿Y no lo eres? –Bromeo Lucy

-bueno… después de esta tarde sería una grosería de mi parte decir que no ¿verdad? –Sonrió algo apenado, mientras se rascaba la cabeza –pero igual digamos que solo me gusta observar tras bambalinas

-Una manera muy correcta de expresarlo –Sonrió Lucy -¿Le molestaría si observo detrás de bambalinas junto a usted?

-La princesa de las flores siempre es bienvenida –Sonrió amablemente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Creí que no lograría salir de ahí -Dijo Marina mientras se alejaba del tumulto de hormonas

-¿Ocupada? –Dijo Ascot acercándose a la chica

-uf… afortunadamente no tanto –Dijo tras un suspiro -¡Wow! Luces muy apuesto Ascot

-Gracias… -Contestó algo sonrosado -¿Qui… quieres bailar?

-¡Claro! –Sonrió Marina

La verdad es que planeaba tratar de acercarse a Guruclef, pero… que le diría a Ascot para negarse, además… bueno aun no estaba preparada.

_"Que alegres se ven Anaís y Marina" _ Pensaba Lucy desde su rincón.

-Tus amigas son muy lindas –Comento Kei

-Si que lo son –Sonrió Lucy

-Las quieres mucho ¿No es verdad?

-Muchísimo, ellas son como mis hermanas. Nos cuidamos mutuamente, y si una de ellas sufre por algo, es como si yo sufriera también y sé que a ellas les pasa igual.

-Ya veo, debe ser lindo tener amigos así

-¿Tu no los tienes? –Keiperdió su mirada entre las personas que bailaban, y no dijo nada -Lo siento, no quería ser impertinente –agacho el rostro apenada

-No lo eres –Rió borrando totalmente la mirada melancólica de hace un rato –Espera aquí, tratare de escabullirme por bebidas

-Pero si te ven…

-Nadie se imagina que estoy aquí, además con antifaz… -Dijo colocándose un antifaz blanco –Nadie me reconocerá -Y se fue dejando a Lucy sola y algo preocupada, _"Creo que sin querer lo puse triste" _ pensó bajando la mirada; de pronto sintió una opresión en su pecho y una vos interna le dijo "_Él esta aquí" _casi con brusquedad levanto su rostro y miro a su alrededor, no se le veía por ningún lado pero la sensación en su pecho le hacía sentir la seguridad de que él estaba cerca. Comenzó a dar unos pasos buscándolo con la mirada, saludaba con alguna sonrisa o algún ligero movimiento con la cabeza a quien se le acercaba y sin más seguía buscando, el tenía que estar, el tenía que…

-Esperas a alguien… -Dijo una vos familiar

-¡Latis! –Lucy había tropezado con el joven que ha diferencia de otras ocasiones sus ropas eran blancas su capa seguía siendo negra al igual que su antifaz

-¿Quieres bailar? –Preguntó amablemente ofreciéndole una mano

-Sí... digo… no sé bailar… -Dijo bajando la mirada y totalmente enojada consigo misma, y es que verdaderamente no sabía bailar

-Será un placer tratar de enseñarte –Dijo aún ofreciéndole la mano con una sonrisa. Lucy se inquieto un poco, pero sonrió y tomó la mano de Latis

El corazón de la pelirroja latía con rapidez, bailaba como en los cuantos de hadas, su no saber bailar desapareció sin darse cuenta y sus pasos iban tan sincronizados con los de Latis que parecía leer sus pensamientos…

-¿Con quien baila Lucy? –Preguntó Paris a Anais cuando pararon de bailar

-Es él… -Murmuro para si -¡Marina! –Le llamó cuando vio que ella y Ascot paraban también de bailar –Mira…

-¿Con quien baila Lucy? –Preguntó Marina acercándose a su amiga -¿Crees que sea el chico de la otra vez?

-Eso creo… -Contestó Anais –Lucy había estado muy preocupada por que no lo había visto desde el ataque, y ahora mira como sonríe… si, tiene que ser él

-¿Él quien? –Preguntó Paris

-No lo sabemos, aquel día ni siquiera vimos bien su cara ¿Ustedes no saben quien es? –Los dos chicos negaron con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Marina

-Es difícil saberlo, quizás si lo viéramos sin antifaz…

-Quizás Guruclef sabe algo…

-No lo creo Anaís… -Marina miraba a lo lejos a Guruclef, él también miraba con inquietud y curiosidad a Lucy mientras bailaba ¿Quién era aquel chico? ¿Y por que tenía esa extraña sensación?

Lucy y Latis pararon de bailar justo al momento que Anaís Marina y los demás se voltearon a otro lado para disimular las miradas de hace unos momentos.

-Ven –Le dijo él sujetándola de la mano y guiándola por uno de los pasillos mientras se alejaban del tumulto del salón principal

-¿Adonde vamos? –Preguntó Lucy

-Ya verás… -Le dijo con una sonrisa que inquieto más a Lucy

Se detuvieron frente a una pared, Latis puso su palma extendida en la pared y esta desapareció dando paso a unas escaleras que subían por un estrecho callejón. Lucy se turbo un poco. Latis comenzó a subir las escaleras aún tomando de la mano a Lucy que le seguía detrás. Por la mente de Lucy pasaban muchas cosas, por un momento pensó en detenerse y salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo.

-¡Es hermoso! –Exclamó la pelirroja al llegar al final de las escaleras, se encontraba ahora en un pequeño balcón, el cielo ahora parecía más cercano, y las estrellas brillaban como nunca.

-Sabía que te gustaría –Dijo casi en un murmullo

-Me alegra escuchar algo sincero después de esas sonrisas y amabilidades fingidas –Le sonrió Lucy -No tienes que ser amable conmigo si no te nace serlo –Le dijo Lucy –Además no hay necesidad si yo ya sé que quieres matarme. –Lucy miró fijamente los ojos de Latis y este le sostuvo la mirada en silencio.

-¡Mira ya salen todos del castillo! –Dijo recargándose en el borde del balcón que se encontraba a unos diez metros del suelo –Seguro el cambio de ciclo no tarda en ocurrir

Latis observaba a Lucy inexpresivamente. Pensaba como matarla en aquel momento hubiese sido de lo más fácil, la joven ni siquiera pondría resistencia, pero ¿porque no lo hacía? ¿Por seguir las ordenes del superior? No… las ordenes de quien fueran restaban importancia para él, no era la clase de persona que se sometía a la voluntad de los demás. ¿Entonces por que no la mataba? Ella había sido la causante de la muerte de su hermano, la única familia que el había tenido, su mentor… Por que no hacerlo… por que no matar a la guerrera Mágica en aquel momento. Latis tomó el mango de su espada con firmeza…

-¡Mira! –Le dijo Lucy apuntando hacia el cielo, una luna que brillaba de un color rojo iluminaba el cielo ahora.

Ese era el momento, mátala Latis… mátala!

-Pide un deseo –Le sonrió Lucy –Presea me ha dicho que al ver tu primera luna en Céfiro puedes pedir un deseo que seguro se cumplirá

-No es mi primera luna

-Entonces compartiré mi deseo contigo –Dijo tomando sus dos manos entre las suyas –Anda cierra los ojos y pide! –Le insistió Lucy cuando este obedeció ella le imito y deseo con toda su alma _"que Marina, Anais y yo estemos siempre juntas" _

Una estrella fugaz cruzó el firmamento, Lucy abrió los ojos y soltó las manos de Latis cuando del cielo comenzaron a caer estrellas, que desaparecían en el suelo o en la mano de alguna persona…

-¡Estrellas! ¡Llueven estrellas! –Decía Lucy sonriente admirando las luces caer del cielo.

_"No puedo… simplemente no puedo…"_ Pensó

-¡Lucy! –La llamaron sus amigas desde abajo haciendo con la mano como si fueran náufragos hablando a un avión

-¡Marina Anais! –Les sonrió.

-¿Estas bien? –Le gritó Marina

-Si! No se preocupen! –Las tranquilizo -Aaa!

De pronto fue como si la tierra se estremeciera, el castillo se sacudió con fuerza…

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Lucy asustada pero Latis ya no estaba ahí, luego volvió a mirar hacia abajo, todos se encontraban inconsciente en el suelo -¿Por qué… que pasa? –Se preguntaba asustada

El temblor aumento, el balcón se debilitó y de repente Lucy caía…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡_Ya volví!!!!!!!!!!!! Que dijeron, esta ya se nos murió… ps no!!! Aki ando… aunque quien sabe por cuanto tiempo por que más de alguno ha de estar listo para matarme por hacerlos esperar tanto… x.x Pero antes de que se precipiten… ¡¡¡Les tengo un notición!!! Tanto tiempo que los he dejado no ha sido en vano porque… ¡¡Tengo terminados hasta el capitulo 7!!! Deveritas deveritas! Y los dos listos para subirse en no más de una semana. _**

_**Ahora entre a ver los fics de Rayearth y… ¡¡hay tantos nuevos! Y casi todos llenos de reviews… ¡¡me dieron celos!! Si lo sé… soy una celosa irremediable… venga! Nada les cuesta escribirme un pequeño review!! Jeje si… también soy una rogona xD **_

_**Bueno pues ojalá les guste el capitulo!! A horita acabo de tener un chispazo de inspiración y me retiro a escribir el capitulo 8!! Los veo en el próximo cap.­!!**_


	6. LA LEYENDA DE LOS CRISTALES

**CAPITULO 6**

**LA LEYENDA DE LOS CRISTALES**

El temblor aumento, el balcón se debilitó y de repente Lucy cayó. El golpe solo entumeció su cuerpo, se levantó con dificultad y se estremeció al mirar los cuerpos inconscientes en el suelo de todos los invitados.

-Pero… ¿Qué esta pasando? –Sería que… ¡No! Esa idea la hizo estremecerse, corrió hacia los cuerpos de sus amigas y cuando trato de tocarlos fue como si atravesase fantasmas… -Chicas… -Murmuro asustada

-Tranquila Guerrera Mágica –Resonó una vos en sus oídos –No están muertas, al menos no aún

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué les has hecho? –Grito poniéndose de pie con firmeza

-Nada grave, solo duermen

Era alguien alto el que se acercaba a Lucy, sus ropas eran extrañas, su cabello rubio cenizo y corto, sus facciones eran delicadas y a Lucy no le parecía el rostro de alguien que pudiese matar o hacer daño, pero eso no la hizo bajar la guardia

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Águila, soy el soberano del planeta Autozam, tú debes ser Lucy, La guerrera Mágica del fuego

-¿Qué buscas?

-Tu ayuda

-¿Mi ayuda? ¿En que?

-Ven entremos al castillo y te lo explicare todo –Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada y Lucy lo miro con algo de recelo –No te preocupes no asaltaremos el castillo –Le sonrió…

Lucy se sentía realmente extrañada, Aquella sonrisa calida le transmitía cierta sensación de confianza, ¿Quién era en realidad Águila?.

La pelirroja le siguió sin decir nada, era extraño ver como Águila parecía saber perfectamente a donde iba. No pasó mucho cuando llegaron a la entrada de aquella sala en la que Guruclef siempre se encontraba. Con un movimiento de su mano Águila hizo abrir la puerta y los dos entraron. Lucy observo como Águila hecho una mirada fugaz a la habitación con cierto deje de nostalgia… Era como ver a alguien regresar después de mucho tiempo a un lugar querido ¿Sería posible eso?

Era un cuarto a manera circular, en el centro había algo que asemejaba a un pozo que abarcaba gran parte de la habitación, Águila se acerco a el y Lucy le siguió, ahora la perspectiva era diferente, ante los ojos de Lucy había una especie de computadora, al acercarse y mirar vio como lo que creyó sería el hueco de un pozo era una superficie hundida de cristal y en el contorno había varios controles que Águila ahora manejaba habilidosamente mientras en la base de cristal aparecían imágenes y datos que Lucy no alcanzaba a comprender…

-¿Que haces? –Preguntó Lucy, Águila la miró algo sorprendido de que aquella pregunta fuese hecha sin pizca de acusación sino más bien de una manera ingenua

-Trato de ilustrar mi explicación –Sonrió Águila

Un movimiento más y de la pantalla de cristal apareció una proyección en tercera dimensión.

-Este es mi planeta, Autozam

-Se ve muy pequeño… ¿Es como Céfiro?

-En tamaño quizás, en vida no –Dijo con algo de amargura

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Observa –La imagen cambio, ahora se veía gente caminando en lo que parecía un cuartel de guerra o algo similar, oscuro y no muy agradable

-¿Es un cuartel? –Preguntó Lucy -¿Están en Guerra?

-Eso es Autozam –Dijo Águila con los puños apretados

-¿Qué?

-Nuestro mundo no tiene Árboles, ni ríos, ni montañas, solo eso que miras. Los ancianos cuentan que alguna vez los tuvo pero si fue así ya ni el rastro queda. Hemos logrado sobrevivir con la tecnología que nuestros antepasados nos heredaron, creamos nuestra agua y nuestro alimento, pero la tecnología no se regenera como la naturaleza de Céfiro, y casi no tenemos nada, si no logramos cambiar eso toda la gente de Autozam morirá y nuestro planeta se extinguirá en cualquier momento.

-Eso es terrible! –Exclamó Lucy espantada -¿Hay alguna solución?

-La hay –Dijo dejando la melancolía y explicó –Existen los cristales omega: Errai, Alhena, Alphard, Alcor, Bellatrix,

-¿Cristales omega?

-Cristales místicos que se encuentran bajo la protección de algún ser vivo esparcidos en distintos planetas.

-Y ¿Ellos salvarían tu planeta?

-Por separado no me ayudarían en nada, pero una vez fusionados podrían cambiar el universo si quisieran.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo eso? ¿Es que puedo ayudar a encontrarlos?

-No precisamente. Conozco exactamente la posición de cada uno de ellos, tu misión es recolectarlos, al menos los cinco que te he mencionado, mejor conocidos como los cristales primarios

-¿Hay más?

-Así es. Los dos cristales guardianes: Saiph, _la espada_, el encargado de la protección; y Alkes, la copa sagrada encargada de llevar la fusión. –La mirada de Águila parecía amenazar los ojos de Lucy y con seriedad y seguridad dijo –Saiph esta ya en mis manos.

-Y ¿Alkes?

-Alkes esta justo frente a mi –Lucy se sobresalto –Así es, Alkes ha escogido por portador a la guerrera Mágica del fuego y… elegida para ser el próximo pilar de Céfiro.

-¿Qué? –Lucy no cabía en si misma, aquellas palabras parecían distantes y habían conseguido erizar su piel como nunca ¿Ella el pilar de Céfiro? –No… te equivocas –Dijo casi inconsciente de sus palabras –La corona aun no ha decidido quien será el pilar

-Si estas tan segura ¿Porque has palidecido tanto?

-yo…

-La corona tomó esa decisión desde el momento en que pisaste Céfiro por segunda vez. Tu destino es ser el pilar- A Lucy parecía que le faltaba el habla -Mi hechizo no tarda en terminar, lo mejor será que me valla… mañana al anochecer comenzará tu viaje si es que tú has decidido hacerlo. Por ahora tus amigas vendrán conmigo.

-No las metas en esto! –Le gritó Lucy

-No te preocupes, estarán bien mientras tu decisión sea la correcta.

-No lo harás –Dijo Lucy al momento que sacaba su espada de su medallón -

Pero sin más Águila desapareció. Lucy salio corriendo del castillo, los invitados a la fiesta parecían despertar poco a poco, pero Águila había cumplido, sus amigas no estaban ahí.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Se preguntaban unos a otros confundidos

-Lucy ¿te encuentras bien? –Le preguntó Guruclef preocupado -¿Dónde están Marina y Anaís?

-Se las han llevado…

-¿Qué?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya se han marchado los invitados –Decía Presea –Solo estaban algo turbados pero no han hecho preguntas

-Supongo que basto que vieran nuestras caras para saber que nosotros tampoco sabíamos nada –Dijo Paris con enojo

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala que anteriormente ocupaban Águila y Lucy.

-Lucy… dinos que pasó –Le pidió Guruclef

La pelirroja estaba cabizbaja y con los puños apretados, aun resonaban en su cabeza todas las palabras que Águila le había dicho…

-Fue Águila de Autozam

-¿Águila? –Guruclef estaba totalmente sorprendido

-¿Lo conoces? –Preguntó Lucy

-¿Quién ese tal Águila? ¿Y por que se ha llevado a Marina y Anais? –Gritó Paris

-Tenemos que calmarnos –Le ordeno Guruclef y Paris bajo el rostro molesto –Águila fue mi discípulo. Su padre, el rey de Autozam y yo éramos viejos amigos y me ofrecí a ser el mentor de Águila para prepararlo para el momento en que tuviese que ocupar su lugar como soberano de Autozam.

-Linda historia, pero que tenemos que ver nosotros con ello, ¡Por que se llevo a las chicas! –Gritó Paris

-Por mi…

-¿Qué quieres decir Lucy?

-Necesita que lo ayude a recolectar cinco cristales primarios llamados Omega, que según dijo se encuentra esparcidos en distintos planetas. Si lo hago Marina y Anais regresaran sanas y salvas.

-¿Pero por que tú? –Expreso Caldina –Además si solo quería ayuda había maneras más amables de pedirla!

-Esperen… -Dijo Ráfaga algo preocupado –tú buscaras los cinco primarios, pero ellos por si solos no sirven de nada –Lucy lo miró extrañada –Faltan Saiph y Alkes.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Le preguntó Caldina extrañada, pero Ráfaga solo miraba a Lucy

-Lucy… ¿Dónde están esos cristales? –Preguntó Ráfaga ignorando a Caldina

-Saiph está en sus manos

-¿Y Alkes? –Insistió Ráfaga, Lucy no respondía, se sentía nerviosa y no sabía que decir –Responde Lucy –Le dijo con un tonó algo amenazante -¿Quién es Alkes?

-¿Quién? ¿Qué acaso es una persona? –Preguntó Caldina confundida

-Él dijo… -Lucy miró a Guruclef y el verlo bajar la mirada como si supiese lo que iba a escuchar le hizo estremecerse

-¿Qué dijo Lucy? –Le preguntó Presea mientras todos se encontraban expectantes

-El dijo… -Lucy aferro sus manos a su vestido y dijo - Alkes ha escogido por portador a la guerrera Mágica del fuego y elegida para ser el próximo pilar de Céfiro.

-¿QUE?

La conmoción fue casi general, Presea puso tan rápido su mano en su pecho como si tuviera miedo de que el corazón se le fuese a escapar, Caldina se dejo caer al suelo con la boca abierta, Ascot trataba de asimilar lo que había escuchado, Ráfaga apretó tanto sus ojos como sus puños con un tremendo coraje.

-No puede ser! –Gritó mientras daba un puñetazo contra la pared

-Lo que dijo es cierto… ¿Verdad Guruclef? –Lucy le miraba pero el seguía con la mirada en el suelo –Por que no me lo dijiste antes, ¿Lo sabias desde el principio? ¿Ese es el motivo por el que estamos de regreso en Céfiro? –Guruclef no respondía -¡Responde! –Gritó Lucy -¡Merezco que me lo expliques! –Guruclef volvió su mirada a Lucy quien parecía haberse dado cuenta del tono tan fuerte que había usado y dijo algo apenada –Lo siento…

-Si la mereces –Le dijo Guruclef –Su regreso me tomó tan por sorpresa como a todos y trate de averiguar la razón, y es cierto, lo supe poco después de su llegada –Lucy volvía a aferrar sus manos a su vestido –Pero creí que habría una manera de poder evitarlo, obligar a la corona a escoger a alguien más y creí que sería posible si las devolvía al mundo místico sin que te enteraras de nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Cómo te sentiste cuando Águila te lo dijo?

-yo… Fue como… -Lucy puso sus manos en su pecho –Fue una sensación extraña… me sentía sorprendida y trate de decirme a mi misma que no podía ser pero… fue como si no pudiera, como si hubiese surgido algo dentro de mi que me decía que Águila no se equivocaba.

-Ese es el poder del pilar –Afirmo Guruclef

-Pero… entonces… ¿Siempre estuvo dentro de mi?

-No exactamente. Es cierto que la corona te ha elegido, pero ella no puede hacer nada hasta que tu alma sea consciente de ello. Es por eso que no había estado con ustedes últimamente, mi deber era buscar la forma de que ustedes regresaran a Céfiro sin que tú supieras que la corona te había elegido y así obligarla a escoger a alguien más. Pero ahora que tu lo sabes…

-Debe haber algún modo! –Gritó Ráfaga, Guruclef solo cerro sus ojos con pesar y negó con la cabeza –Es que no lo comprendes! Lucy es solo una niña!! –Ráfaga estaba lleno de furia –La princesa Esmeralda tenía por lo menos 200 años cuando fue elegida como pilar, Lucy es solo una niña! –Lucy aun estaba conmocionada y solo observaba –Encontremos una manera de devolverla a su mundo y que…

-No hay forma –Dijo Guruclef tajante –La corona no la dejara irse tan fácilmente

-¡Basta! –Gritó Paris -¡Que olvidaron que Anais y Marina están secuestradas!

Todos guardaron silencio algo apenados y bastante preocupados, pasaban tantas cosas a la vez…

-Águila no las dañara –Fue Lucy la que hablo pausadamente –Buscaré los cristales y las traerá de regreso

-No es tan fácil Lucy… -Le dijo Guruclef casi en un susurro

-No me importa –Lucy juntaba toda la decisión que podía –Haré lo que sea para…

-¡No lo harás! –Grito nuevamente Ráfaga –Anda dile Guruclef! –Exigió –Cuéntale cual es el destino de Alkes! ¿No lo harás? Pues yo sí! ¡¡Morir!! No es que puedas morir ¡Morirás!! –Fue como si un rayo atravesara la cabeza de Lucy –Águila no te contó toda la historia. Sí, es verdad que para que brinden su poder es necesario fusionarlos, pero esa fusión se llevará acabo en tu cuerpo, dentro de ti. Alkes es la copa en que los cristales lograrán unirse, uno a uno irán entrando en tu cuerpo y dime… que pasara cuando el último entre, cuando la fusión se complete y todo ese poder se vea desatado. ¿Crees acaso que tu cuerpo tiene el poder como para contenerlo? –El corazón de Lucy latía con tal fuerza que parecía querer salir de su pecho –Creo que tus heridas en las peleas te han demostrado que el hecho de ser una Guerrera Mágica no te hace de acero, no podrás con tanto poder y morirás!

-¡Calla! –Caldina acababa de soltarle una bofetada a Ráfaga –No digas cosas tan horribles!

-Lucy no morirá! –Gritó Presea –Buscaremos una solución! ¿No es verdad Guruclef? –El hechicero no sabía que decir, que hacer, ¿Cómo buscar una solución cuando se está seguro e que no la hay? Era un callejón sin salida, no había manera… -Guruclef di algo! ¡Lucy!

La pelirroja no pudo más y se desmayo…

.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sorry por la tardanza pero… bueno digamos que esperaba haber si llegaban más comentarios… pero ahora lo pensé mejor y gracias a **Lucy chan y a Vero** por sus comentarios, que son los que me animan a seguir! También a los que leen pero no se reportan ojalá les este gustando la historia!! Los problemas comienzan y en que cantidad!! _

_Besos de la linda_

_Usagui Kou! _


	7. La desición de LUCY

**CAPITULO VII**

**ADIÓS PREOCUPACIONES: LA DESICIÓN DE LUCY**

La oscuridad la envolvía y ella flotaba en la nada. Abrazaba sus rodillas y solo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. Una luz comenzaba a propagarse dentro de aquella nada figurando sombras sin sentido; la luz se expandía cada vez más, la nada desaparecía y un viento recio ondeaba la cabellera de Lucy. La pelirroja levanto el rostro y abrió los ojos con ligereza para que la luz, ahora abundante, no lastimara sus ojos. _"¿Dónde estoy?" _ Lucy desdoblo sus rodillas, ahora caía con ligereza mientras su pelo ondeaba con mayor fuerza, sus manos se encontraban extendidas, y la parte delantera de su vestido se pegaba a sus piernas. ¿Para que preguntarse dónde estaba? Si aquello se sentía tan bien, el aire en su rostro la libertad de sus brazos ¿Qué era ella? ¿Un pájaro acaso?

_"¡DETENTE!" _

Ordenó una vos. El cuerpo de Lucy se jaloneo bruscamente al detenerse en seco. Su corazón se acelero, parecía golpear el pecho de Lucy pidiendo libertad, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué temía tanto? ¿Por qué no conseguía moverse?

_-¿Que esta pasando? –Se preguntó la pelirroja –ay… -_

De pronto se sintió sofocada, sitió un enorme dolor que provenía de su costado izquierdo, Un nuevo sobresalto erizo su piel y el dolor se hizo más agudo, algo salía de su cuerpo. Lo que antes solo era luz, ahora, de un momento a otro, se volvió en un cielo oscuro y una enorme Luna brindaba sus tenues rayos a la helada noche. El dolor ahora parecía tener sentido, una afilada espada salía de su interior, La inercia del dolor le hizo llevarse las manos hacia el costado herido para luego mirarlas llenas de sangre. Ese era el fin… Levantó él rostro para dirigir una última mirada a su victimario.

-_Por fin… -Lucy sonrió –Todo termino _

_-Lucy… Lucy… Lucy… _

Lucy caía al vacío, y apenas escuchaba su nombre pronunciar en el aire,

-_No me llamen,,, -Imploró mentalmente –No ahora que todo terminó… _

_-Lucy… Lucy… Lucy…_

Todo se volvió un remolino de colores, ya nada era claro; Lucy sintió su cuerpo sacudir mientras su nombre seguía siendo pronunciado

_-No me llamen… por favor no _

_-Lucy… Lucy… _Lucy despierta!

-Yo… -La pelirroja talló sus ojos somnolientos y miró algo confundida a Presea -¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó algo atolondrada

-En tu cuarto –Explico con delicadeza –Te desmayaste y Ráfaga te trajo acá, pero parecías muy inquieta ¿Tenías pesadillas?

-Yo… -La cabeza de Lucy daba vueltas tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos. Casi automáticamente llevó sus manos a su costado izquierdo y las miró después como esperando verlas llenas de sangre nuevamente –Fue un sueño… -Se dijo a si misma

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Presea con preocupación maternal

-Sí –Sonrió con debilidad –No te preocupes

Pero por el contrario los ojos de Presea se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudiendo contenerse más rompió en llanto escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos

-Presea… -Lucy la miraba sin comprender

-Quisiera ayudarte –Dijo la joven entre sollozos y aun escondiendo su rostro –Si pudiera hacer algo…

-Presea… -Lucy sonrió tiernamente con sincero agradecimiento, y la abrazo llena de cariño –Gracias por preocuparte por mi –Le dijo acariciando sus cabellos –Pero no tienes por que llorar como si fuera a morir.

-Lucy… -Presea levantó el rostro sorprendida

-No me llores como si estuviera muerta ya –Le dijo con una sonrisa –Estoy viva y mientras sea así tendré la posibilidad de un mañana. Además –Dijo en un tonó más jovial –tienes que saber que no entra en mis planes morirme pronto. Aun me falta mucho por ver, paisajes nuevos que conocer, gente nueva, experiencias... chocolate… No puedo morir sin comer chocolate nuevamente.

-¿Chocolate?

-¿Recuerdas el dulce que te regale cuando nos diste nuestras armas? –Presea asintió no muy segura –Pues es aún más rico que eso! Uno no puede morirse sin comer bastante durante toda su vida y yo ni siquiera he comido la mitad de bastante

-¡Lucy! –Presea le hecho los brazos ya más animada -¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo –Dijo con decisión la pelirroja

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En la sala de Guruclef.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era un aire de tensión el que llenaba aquella sala, La luz de la mañana comenzaba a hacerse notar fuera del castillo, pero dentro no podían verse más que sombras deprimentes. Aunque nadie había dormido esa noche sus rostros parecían mucho más cansados y ensombrecidos cual si llevasen una semana en vela. Después del desmayo de Lucy solo Ráfaga y Presea habían salido a llevarla a su habitación, Presea se quedó a cuidarla y Ráfaga regreso con los demás, después de eso nadie parecía con intenciones de moverse de aquella habitación, ni Guruclef pensó en pedírselos.

La mayor parte de la noche la pasaron en silencio, que solo interrumpían para dar intentos de soluciones…

_"Y si…" "Que tal si…" "Quizá podríamos…" _

Pero ya habían desechado la idea ellos mismos antes de expresarla…

-¿Cómo está Lucy? –Preguntó Caldina al ver entrar a Presea

-Bien, solo un poco debilitada, parece que el desmayo no la ayudó a descansar. Tuvo un sueño bastante intranquilo, hablaba entre sueños y a veces lloraba hasta que pareció que su pesadilla empeoraba y la desperté.

-Pobrecilla… -Dijo Caldina bajando la mirada entristecida –Ha sido demasiado para ella.

-¿Entonces dejaste a Lucy despierta? –Preguntó Ráfaga

-No, no tardó en quedarse dormida nuevamente…

-¿Te dijo algo?

-Me consoló… -Presea bajo la mirada con melancolía –Sí… así es Lucy, -sonrió con un poco de amargura –Parece decidida a ayudar a Águila, pero también de no morir.

-Es como decir que te meterás al lago y no te mojaras –Dijo Ráfaga con cruel sarcasmo

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Lucy dormitaba en su cama. Su cuerpo se sentía cansado, y sus hombros ahora pesaban sobremanera.

_"¡¡Detesto los exámenes!!... –Recordó la vos de Cameo –Siempre que empieza la semana de los finales es como si los nervios de mis hombros se hicieran bolas"_

_"A mi el cuello me pesa como si no quisiera sostener mi cabeza… -Decía Maziel dejando caer su cabeza haciendo reír a Lucy –Pero mírate a ti tan risueña, siempre tan despreocupada…"_

_"Bueno… es que en esta vida preocuparse es tonto –Decía ella levantando un dedo como si diese una gran lección y con fingido aire de madurez –Miren si las cosas tienen solución ¿Por qué preocuparse? Y si no la tienen… ¿Para que?" –Lucy ya se había puesto de pie y sus ademanes exagerados hicieron que Cameo y Maziel no pudieran aguantar más la risa y casi se cayeran de sus sillas _

_"Ven acá niña madura! –Cameo la jalo y la tumbó junto con ellos _

_"Nuestra eterna optimista –Le decía Maziel mientras le despeinaba la cabeza" _

_"No hagas eso!" –Le decía Lucy tratando de zafarse pero al mismo tiempo atornillada de risa por las cosquillas que Cameo le hacia –"No es justo! Son dos contra una niña indefensa!" –Dijo entre risas –"¡¡Saturno!!" –Le llamaba a su hermano mayor aun riendo._

Que recuerdo tan bello tenía y ahora le parecía tan lejano… Sin darse cuenta y aun con los ojos cerrados las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos, ¿Es que ya nunca vería a sus hermanos? Si tan solo hubiese tenido oportunidad de despedirse… Lucy no pudo más y rompió en llanto escondiendo su rostro en la almohada, lloro con todas sus fuerzas y desahogo todo el pesar que salía de ella a forma de lágrimas…

_"En esta vida preocuparse es tonto" -Se repetía a si misma- "Preocuparse es tonto…"_

Lucy lloro hasta que sus ojos parecieron quedarse sin lágrimas, su alma parecía sentirse un poco más tranquila y sus hombros ya no pesaban tanto. Hizo la almohada a un lado y se sentó, secó los restos de lágrimas de sus ojos y se dijo así misma:

-Basta de preocupaciones!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-**Martha, podrías prepararme una bandeja con el desayuno de Lucy –Pidió Presea con amabilidad

-¿No bajará a desayunar?

-No se siente bien… pero no te preocupes –se apresuró a añadir al ver el rostro de preocupación de la cocinera –No esta enferma, solo algo indispuesta…

-¿Quién esta indispuesta? –Preguntó Lucy a espaldas de Presea

-¡Lucy!

-Tengo mucha hambre! –Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-En un momento te llevo algo a la meza –Le dijo Martha con una sonrisa –¿Comerán todos?

-Si… -Respondió Presea mirando extrañada a Lucy

-Quita esa cara! Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma –Rió Lucy divertida –Anda vamos a avisar a todos que ya van a servir el desayuno

-Si –Presea respondió la sonrisa de Lucy

Al entrar a la habitación Lucy se sintió entrar en la sala de un funeral, y ahora todos la miraban igual que Presea.

-¿Han pasado aquí toda la noche? –Preguntó algo preocupada, pero nadie respondió –Bueno, entonces con más razón deben tener hambre, vamos al comedor que ya están sirviendo el desayuno –Todos hicieron ademán de comentar algo pero Lucy salio sin permitírselos, así que no les quedó más remedio que seguir a la pelirroja.

El desayuno pasó en total silencio, y parecían apenas y tocar su comida a excepción de Lucy que terminó su plato e incluso comió un poco de tarta de frutillas. Al terminar ella los demás dejaron los cubiertos, que apenas y utilizaron, en la meza a señal de que también habían terminado.

-¡Ha estado muy rico! –Sonrió la pelirroja –La tarta es lo mejor ¿no creen? Creo que le pediré a Martha que haga un poco para llevarme al viaje –Todos se pusieron de pie de golpe

-Lucy no…

-Por favor no digan nada –Dijo ella –Saben bien que no hay otro modo. ¿O acaso piensan atacar Autozam para rescatarlas?

-Si es necesario sí –Afirmó Paris

-Sería inútil –Dijo Guruclef con la mirada baja –Autozam puede estar muriendo pero es un planeta de guerra, no podríamos vencerlos.

-Podemos intentarlo –Dijo Ascot –Podría a usar a mis criaturas, además Céfiro tiene un ejercito

-De espadachines que serían vencidos fácilmente por las maquinas de Autozam –Dijo Lucy –Yo he visto el planeta, es como una fortaleza hay armas a izquierda y derecha y lo que queremos es salvar a Marina y Anais no poner en riesgo a más personas

-Lucy debe haber algún modo… -decía Caldina

-Escuchen, yo ya he tomado la decisión, y no me pesa, ya no –Dijo la joven mirando a todos con detenimiento –El destino no puede cambiarse, el destino de Marina, Anais y el mío era matar a la princesa Esmeralda y por más que tratamos de salvarla no lo logramos. Ahora no luchare contra el destino, eso solo haría más difíciles las cosas. Si yo lo acepto por favor acéptenlo ustedes… por favor…

-No puedes ir sola –Dijo Ráfaga, -yo…

-Yo iré contigo –Dijo una vos desde la puerta del comedor

-¡kei!

-¡Como lograste entrar! –Exclamó Ráfaga

-No necesitas pensar mucho para saberlo Ráfaga, sabes tan bien como yo que aun con la mejor guardia puedo entrar y salir de aquí libremente

-Maldito…

-No estoy de humor para pelear contigo… -Dijo con mordaz indiferencia –He venido aquí porque creí que la princesa de las flores podría necesitar mi ayuda en tremendo viaje que le ha tocado hacer

-¿Princesa de las flores? –Preguntó Ráfaga extrañado

-¿Te refieres a Lucy? ¡Pero que apodo más bonito! –Exclamó Caldina, pero se detuvo en seco ante la mirada reprobatoria de Ráfaga

-¿Lucy lo conoces?

-Si… nos conocimos hace poco –Se limito a decir la pelirroja –Y te lo agradezco Kei pero no es necesario lo haré yo so…

-Iré yo con ella, no necesita a un bandido como tú –Le dijo Ráfaga despectivo

-¿tú? Si claro… sólo tú le serás de mucha ayuda

-Yo también iré –Aseguro Presea

-No tengo nada en contra suya hermosa señorita –Dijo haciendo una reverencia llena de respeto que ruborizo a Presea -pero la verdad es que no le serán suficientes…

-Chicos no es necesario que… -Pero Lucy se vio nuevamente interrumpida, ahora por Guruclef…

-Creo que lo mejor será que vallan los tres –Afirmo Guruclef mientras Ráfaga le miraba atónito, Lucy sorprendida y Kei sonreía con satisfacción

-¿Pero que dices Guruclef?

-Digo que no van a un día de campo Ráfaga –Le dijo con severidad mientras el espadachín solo bajo la mirada y apretó los puños –La recolección de los cristales representara grandes peligros, dónde las habilidades de Kei tanto como las tuyas y las de Presea le serán de mucha ayuda.

-Yo también quiero ayudar! –Dijo Caldina –Si ellos pueden ir yo también

-Y yo –Dijo Ascot

-Yo también –Dijo Paris

-¿Qué no entendieron eso de que no es un día de campo? –Sentencio Kei con fastidio

-No sería prudente –aclaró Guruclef mirando con algo de desapruebo a Kei –Céfiro se encuentra sin pilar y si la corona llegase a darse cuenta que Lucy se marcha podría causar problemas, el castillo no puede quedarse solo. Necesitaremos de tu magia Caldina, además Paris, Ascot… -A esté ultimó lo miró de manera extraña –¿Quiénes estarán aquí para recibir a Marina y Anais si no son ustedes? Ellas también los necesitan –los dos chicos bajaron la mirada –Entonces está decidido.

-Gracias chicos –Dijo sinceramente Lucy

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.**

Lucy pasó el día lo mejor que pudo, trataba de verdad ser la eterna optimista que tanto admiraban sus hermanos, sabía perfectamente que a ellos no les gustaría verla derrumbada. Además sería algo nuevo y emocionante, conocería mundos distintos, personas nuevas, nuevas experiencias y nuevos recuerdos, sea lo que sea que le deparaba lo afrontaría con buena cara _"SI pones una buena cara a un problema ya tienes la mitad del problema solucionado" _ Decía Anais. Y como no ponerla ahora que sabía que no lo haría sola; aunque había tratado de mantenerse firme con la decisión de hacerlo por ella misma, la idea de sus tres acompañantes no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, la hacía creer que su situación ya no era tan terrible como el día anterior ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Que ahora ya no estaba sola.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Bravo! No había estado a gusto con este capitulo y aunque ya estaba listo para ser subido decidí esperar un poco más para arreglarlo y me ha gustado como ha quedado! ¿Qué les parece? Ahora la historia comienza a desenvolverse con mayor claridad ¿no creen? ¿Qué opinan de Kei?? La verdad es que a mi me encanta!! (jeje ps yo lo invente :P) Yo solo les doy un consejo mantengan bien sus narices pegadas a él porque tiene muchas sorpresas y secretos que ofrecernos… ¿Cuáles?? Ps! Sigan leyendo para saberlo!! _

_Especiales agradecimientos a Vero que fue la única que dejo review… porque aún tengo esperanzas de que hayan más lectores que aunque anónimos están siguiendo la historia ¿Verdad Vero? _

_Hasta el próximo capi! _

_Besos de la linda_

_Usagui Kou! _


	8. LA PARTIDA

**CAPITULO VIII**

**LA PARTIDA**

La noche llego… el buen humor y la calma que Lucy se esforzaba por trasmitir a los demás no lograban siquiera hacer un rasguño a la nube de tensión que había en el palacio, nube que se veía alimentada en gran cantidad por el odio que no dudaban en demostrarse Kei y Ráfaga. Lucy esforzándose por que aquella tensión no fuera a acabar con su decisión se escabulló como quien no quiere la cosa y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del palacio, cuando menos se dio cuenta había terminado frente a un hueco en la pared a forma de puerta que dejaba ver un estrecho pasillo por el que subían unas escaleras. No era la primera vez que Lucy se encontraba frente aquel lugar, y la sensación de Latis tomándola de la mano, halando de ella escaleras arriba… Lucy ya se encontraba en el balcón; miró al cielo, que a diferencia de la noche anterior se encontraba carente de luz, no había luna ni estrellas, era como si representase la forma tan brusca en que cambiaron las cosas en la vida de Lucy, apenas ayer daba vueltas radiante de alegría por las estrellas que llovían del cielo y ahora… ahora se sentaba en el borde del barandal del balcón (milagrosamente regenerado) con sus pies colgando y sus manos aferradas al barandal mirando un cielo sin luz.

Un viento helado acarició su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer, se abrazo a si misma…

-Me equivoque –Dijo Lucy mientras metía sus piernas al balcón nuevamente y se ponía de pie para dar la cara a Latis que le miraba desde las sombras –Creí que no te temía pero ahora no podría asegurarlo.

-Creí que estabas segura de quien era yo –Le respondió sin mirarla a los ojos

-Supongo que ambos nos equivocamos –Lucy caminó hacia las escaleras y se detuvo justo a lado de Latis, hombro con hombro y sin mirarlo –No sé porque te siento, porque sé cuando te acercas o cuando me buscas… no comprendo por que aún sabiendo que trabajas para Águila, que me separaste de Marina y Anaís sabiendo lo que pasaría… vine a buscarte.

-Parece que estamos a mano. –Dijo Latis sin mirarla ni moverse –Ahora tu también estás confundida

Lucy sintió su corazón brincar, pero lo ignoró y comenzó a bajar las escaleras consciente de que Águila esperaba ya por ella.

En el vestíbulo ya estaban todos reunidos.

-¿Dónde estabas Lucy? –Preguntó Caldina

-¿Estas lista princesa?

-Lo estoy –Dijo ella con una sonrisa –Salgamos que ya nos esperan…

-Espera –Dijo Guruclef –Antes hay alguien que quiere despedirse…

Detrás de Guruclef salio una bola blanca dando saltos que llegó hasta brazos de Lucy

-Pu pu!!

-Nikona!!! –Lucy sonrió y la abrazo con cariño -¿Es que vendrás conmigo?

-pupu…

-¿No puede Guruclef? –Preguntó Lucy que entendía perfectamente a Nikona y sabía con un simple "pupu" que quería acompañarla pero no podía

-Nikona no puede dejar Céfiro, no ahora que el pilar no ha tomado la corona –Explicó

-Ya veo…

-Pu pu puuu!

-No traigo dulces ahora pero prometo traerte cuando regrese –Dijo Lucy con una tierna sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos

Cuando los abrió Nikona ya no estaba en sus manos, flotaba a la altura de su rostro y era como su despidiera una tenue luz todo su cuerpo; Lucy la miró sorprendida, Nikona ahora tenía sus ojos, que siempre estaban cerrados, abiertos.

-Nikona… -Una luz salió de la perla roja de la frente de Nikona y se topó en la frente de Lucy levantando su tupe, después de un momento Nikona cerró los ojos nuevamente y se dejo caer para botar como estaba acostumbrada, dejando a una Lucy perpleja

-Pu puuu!

-¿Que ocurrió? –Preguntó Caldina

-Sólo se esta despidiendo de ella –Dijo Guruclef, Ráfaga y Kei intercambiaron una mirada, que Aunque fría confirmaba mutuamente las sospechas de ambos.

-Pu pu puuu! –Nuevamente salio una luz de la perla roja de Nikona, esta vez dirigida al suelo y al desaparecer dejó una mochila

-¿Es para mi? –Le preguntó Lucy

-Pu pu puuu!

-Aunque Nikona no te hará compañía esta vez creyó que no podía dejarte ir así nada más, ahí encontrarás ropa indicada para cualquiera lugar, y algunas cosas que te serán de utilidad, llévala contigo siempre

-Gracias –Sonrió Lucy

-Ahora márchense –Dijo Guruclef

-Cuídate mucho Lucy!! -Dijo Caldina echándole los brazos al cuello

-Tu también Caldina –dijo sonriente

-Ráfaga… -Le llamó Caldina y ambos se apartaron un poco para despedirse como se debe y sin miradas

-Ascot, Paris, cuiden de Marina y Anais por favor, no las dejen sufrir por mi partida, y háganles saber que fue una decisión mía y que pase lo que pase quiero que sean felices –Dijo despidiéndose de los chicos

-Las cuidaremos –contestaron ambos

-Si los tórtolos de allá no se oponen podemos irnos ya… -Dijo Kei con algo de enfado

-Vamonos –Dijo Ráfaga fulminando con la mirada a Kei

Lucy abrió la puerta y Ráfaga y Kei la siguieron…

-Adiós Guruclef –Dijo Presea, con ojos tristes

-Nos veremos Sierra…

Todos salieron, el aire ondeaba con fuerza, ante ellos estaba Águila y detrás de él una imponente nave…

-Me alegro que te hayas decidido –Dijo acercándose a ella

-¿Dónde están Marina y Anaís? –Preguntó Lucy

-A salvo vendrán cuando la nave haya despegado

-¡Eso no es justo! –Dijo Presea –Lucy tiene que despedirse! Posiblemente no las vuelva a ver, tiene que despedirse!

-Muy conmovedor, pero no es táctica de cazador dar consideraciones a la presa –Dijo con una sonrisa cínica

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en lo que dices¿Qué nos asegura que las chicas volverán cuando partamos? –Dijo Ráfaga

-¿Partamos? –Preguntó arqueando las cejas –valla… debí suponer que no irías sola –Águila recorrió con la mirada analizando a Presea, a Ráfaga y deteniéndose un momento con Kei que se encontraba recargado en un árbol como si todo aquello le fuese totalmente indiferente –Creo que tendremos que preparar más habitaciones… -se limitó a decir –Supongo que como prenda de confianza les puedo dar la palabra de Guruclef, pregunten a él si pueden o no confiar en lo que les digo…

Los tres voltearon hacia Guruclef quien estaba de pie junto con Ascot, Caldina y Paris en la puerta del castillo, y este solo asintió con la cabeza

-Creo que ya les he esperado bastante, es hora de marcharnos… -Dijo haciendo ademán de invitarlos a entrar al momento de que la puerta se elevaba abriendo paso.

Presea puso su mano en el hombro de Lucy a señal de apoyo, ella a su vez miró a Ráfaga quien le sonrió y a Kei quien fue el primero en avanzar hacia la entrada mientras decía:

-Ya era hora…

Los cuatro entraron, Águila les siguió y la puerta se cerró… ya no había marcha atrás, el viaje había comenzado...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los cuerpos de Marina y Anaís aparecieron al instante de cerrarse la puerta, estaban inconscientes con las galas de la fiesta de la noche anterior… Paris, Ascot, Caldina y Guruclef corrieron a su encuentro…

-Están bien –Suspiró Paris al checar la respiración y el pulso de Anaís

-¿Dónde estamos? –Marina entre abría los ojos en brazos de Ascot somnolienta y confundida

-Marina, me alegro que estés bien –Sonrió Ascot

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Anaís despertando

-Todo está bien Anaís –Le sonrió Paris, pero ella no parecía convencida, miró ha su alrededor, analizando la situación y de pronto se incorporó casi bruscamente y totalmente consciente

-¿Dónde está Lucy? –Todos intercambiaron miradas pero nadie dijo nada –Respondan dónde está Lucy! –Dijo exaltándose

-¿Qué ocurre? –Marina se incorporó aun en brazos de Ascot ya más alerta –Guruclef, dónde esta Lucy?

-Vallamos adentro y les explicaré… -Dijo tratando de calmarlas pero ahora Marina también estaba exaltada

-No quiero ir adentro, Responde Guruclef ¿Dónde está Lucy? –Marina había apartado los brazos de Ascot casi con brusquedad y se ponía de pie, al igual que Anaís…

-Se ha marchado –Dijo Guruclef

-¿Qué?

-No está sola –Se apresuró a decir Caldina –Ráfaga, Presea y un sujeto extraño van con ella

-¿Sujeto extraño? –Marina estaba confundida -¿De que hablan?

-¿Ha dónde ha ido Lucy?

Guruclef no sabía por dónde empezar, y no lo culpo, tenía tanto que explicar…

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdan? –Le auxilió Paris

-Yo… -Marina analizaba sus recuerdos –La fiesta de cambio de ciclo…

-Y un temblor… -Dijo Anais

-Eso ocurrió la noche de ayer –Dijo Ascot

-¡¿Qué?!

-Águila el gobernante de Autozam, un planeta de la galaxia de Céfiro, lo causo todo. Las llevó con él para poder convencer a Lucy de ayudarlo a buscar unos cristales regados en el universo que fusionados le ayudarían a reconstruir su planeta que está en decadencia.

-¿Por qué Lucy? –Preguntó Marina

-Ella tiene una especie de conexión con los cristales –Siguió explicando Paris –No preguntes por que porque yo tampoco lo sé, solo fue escogida… esa conexión la hace la única persona que puede fusionar los cristales

-Lucy presentía esto… -Dijo Anaís –Este viaje no es cualquier viaje… Lucy corre peligro, podría morir…

-Que dices Anaís –Dijo marina con exaspero ante la falta de explicación de Anaís

-Esta tarde… bueno… ayer por la tarde… en la bañera... –Anaís hablaba como con miedo

.-.-.-.Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-¡LUCY! –Ráfaga abrió de golpe la puerta del cuarto de baño, sin dudarlo ni un segundo entro al agua y sacó a Lucy entre sus brazos y la cubrió con una toalla –No respira –Le dijo a Anaís que estaba mirando todo desde la puerta _

_-Déjame ayudarla –Ráfaga la recostó en el suelo y Anaís comenzó a darle respiración de boca a boca alternada con fuertes presiones en su pecho –Lucy despierta por favor _

_Un segundo después un tosido, agua de la boca de Lucy y una respiración agitada tranquilizaron a la rubia… _

_-Anais… -Dijo con dificultad, sin más rompió en llanto y abrazó casi con desesperación a su amiga -¿Estás viva? Marina… yo las vi y… -Hablaba entrecortadamente, agitada y temblorosa mientras se aferraba a Anais con fuerza –Vi sus cuerpos y… me duele… estoy sangrando Anaís… -Lucy sujetaba su costado izquierdo _

_-Estás bien Lucy… -Le consolaba con lágrimas en los ojos –Tranquilízate, no sangras y Marina y yo estamos sanas… no nos ha pasado nada de verdad… _

_Anaís abrazó a Lucy con ternura mientras la consolaba y le decía que todo estaba bien... poco a poco Lucy volvió a la normalidad y parecía casi haber olvidado lo que le había dicho a su amiga… _

_-¿Estás mejor Lucy? –Preguntó Ráfaga _

_-Si gracias… -Sonrió la pelirroja ya más tranquila –Es que no he podido dormir bien y me he de haber quedado dormida en la tina fue eso, en verdad estoy bien… -Pero no convencía a nadie _

_-Creo que lo mejor será decirle a Guruclef, el sabrá que…_

_-No –le cortó Lucy –No hay que preocuparlo solo porque me he quedado dormida en la bañera y he tenido una pesadilla. En verdad estoy bien… _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Lucy nos hizo prometer que no diríamos nada… -terminó Anaís –Pero aún recuerdo como lloraba… Guruclef este viaje no terminará bien, tenemos que ir con ella…

- Céfiro no tiene la tecnología del planeta Autozam –Explicó el hechicero –No hay manera de seguirla

-Si la hay –Dijo Marina –Ceres y Windom, ellos pueden volar y llevarnos hasta Lucy

-Salir así, sin saber a donde se dirigen, no es conveniente –Les dijo Guruclef –Puede llevarles mucho tiempo encontrarla, suponiendo que la encuentren… el universo es grande hay infinidad de lugares dónde buscar…

-¡Entonces que es lo que quieren que hagamos! –Explotó Marina -¿Qué nos quedemos aquí sin hacer nada¿Qué no escucharon a Anais? Lucy puede morir!

-Sólo les pido que esperen –Dijo Guruclef mirando a Marina de una manera que logró sonrojarla y hacerla esquivar su mirada

-¿Esperar que? –Preguntó Anais

-A que Lucy llame a Rayearth… en ese momento sus medallones reaccionarán y sus genios sabrán la localización de Lucy y podrán ir en su busca…

Marina y Anais intercambiaron una mirada sólo para comprobar que ambas pensaban lo mismo… les molestaba sobremanera no poder hacer nada en aquel momento pero no había otra salida más que esperar… esperar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sierra es la hermana gemela de Presea, recuerden que Presea murió en la primera temporada, y Sierra toma su lugar al ver a Lucy tan contenta al creer que Presea había revivido y decide no desmentirla…_

_Que les parecio??? algo corto el capitulo lo sé... pero el siguiente (que ya esta en proceso) procurare sea más largo... y como no si la aventura ya empezo!! Gracias por sus comentarios! Y una disculpa a Rogue porque le había prometido este capitolo para hace una semana (o más...) y por pequeños problemas con la conección me había sido imposible subir! Pero aqui esta! _

_Un beso de la linda_

_Usagui Kou!_


	9. LA NAVE DE AUTOZAM

**CAPITULO IX**

**LA NAVE DE AUTOZAM:**

**EL VIAJE HA COMENZADO!!**

La nave era muy amplia, se miraba gran actividad, hombres iban y venían siempre mirando con algo de extrañeza a Lucy y a Presea.

-Como podrán notar la tripulación esta compuesta mayoritariamente por hombres así que espero comprendan las miradas de mis hombres al notar a bordo a dos mujeres tan bellas –Dijo Águila

-Creo que dejarte venir sola hubiese sido muy peligroso princesa –Dijo Kei a modo de broma

-No creo que los peligros estén abordo –Le dijo Águila con tono mordaz

Llegaron a un pasillo angosto lleno de puertas, Águila se puso de pie frente a una y esta se abrió automáticamente. Era una habitación en la cual apenas cabían las dos literas que se encontraban recargadas a las paredes, en la del lado derecho estaba un chico buscando algo en un baúl sacando aquello que no le servía… con un carraspeo Águila llamó su atención…

-¡Lo siento capitán! –Dijo este incorporándose de golpe y haciendo firmes

-El es Zaz Torque, el mecánico en jefe de la nave, compartirán habitación con el y Geo el sub-comandante…

-¡Pero que hermosa eres! –Zaz no prestaba atención a Águila y como rayo había llegado frente a Lucy mirándola embelesadamente -Eres Lucy ¿no es verdad?

-Sí… Gracias… -Dijo sonrosándose un poco

-Cuantos años tienes ¿13? Yo tengo 14 –Dijo el muy orgulloso mientras Presea no pudo evitar una risa divertida

-Tiene 15 años y es mi novia –Respondió Kei abrazando a Lucy quien ahora aparte del sonrojo le sudaban las manos

-¿¿Qué?? –Zaz le miró impresionado

-Déjate de estupideces –Ráfaga retiró el brazo de Kei bruscamente del hombro de Lucy, Kei le miró amenazador

-Me alegra saber que no les molestará compartir la habitación –Comentó Águila sarcástico –Pero tengo que pedirles que se comporten en la nave, los pequeños pleitos en una nave llena de hombres terminan convirtiéndose en una guerra y tendremos de esa bastante allá afuera –Kei y Ráfaga apartaron la mirada del otro con fastidio –Zaz los ayudará a instalarse y les explicará algunas cosas, después podrán explorar la nave si quieren. Ahora vengan ustedes las llevaré a su dormitorio –Ráfaga y Kei le miraron con desconfianza pero Águila los ignoro y salio de la habitación, Las chicas le siguieron, Presea colocó su mano en un hombro de Lucy y miró a Ráfaga como diciendo "Yo estaré con ella"

Al salir la puerta se cerró tras ellos, caminaron un poco más, Águila se puso de pie frente a la siguiente puerta y esta se abrió. Aquel cuarto era más amplio que el anterior, sus paredes eran blancas y había una cama matrimonial pegada a la pared del fondo, a lado había una mesita de noche con un pequeño y delgado florero en que habitaba una rosa blanca, había también un ropero a los pies de la cama…

-Que habitación tan extraña… -Murmuró Presea mientras la recorría con la mirada

-Es muy linda… -Dijo Lucy

-el viaje será largo y Zaz insistió en que tu recamara fuese igual a las que se usan en tu mundo para que pudieses estar más cómoda

-¿Mi mundo? ¿Conoces mi mundo? –Preguntó Lucy sorprendida

-He viajado mucho… -se limitó a responder –Por ahora solo hay una cama pero para esta noche estará la otra aquí. No teman a la tripulación, es cierto que todos ellos son hombres pero serían incapaces de dañarles, antes que eso estarían postrados a sus pies.

Lucy escuchaba todo lo que decía Águila mientras inspeccionaba la cama y debajo de ella, abría el cajón de la mesa de noche y por ultimo abría las puertas del ropero…

-¿Y estás ropas?

-Algunas ropas de mi planeta para el día y otras para dormir, de ahí podrán tomar lo que gusten ambas, las ropas de Autozam son respetadas en muchos de los lugares que visitaremos y nos facilitarán más las cosas. Las dejo para que se vistan y después podrán recorrer e inspeccionar la nave a su gusto –Águila hizo una reverencia y salio de la habitación

-casi podría pasar por una buena persona –Dijo Presea sentándose en la cama

-A mi me parece que lo es –Dijo Lucy recargándose en una pared

-Pero Lucy, él es el que te metió en todo esto…

-Lo sé… pero también sé que si hubiera otra manera de salvar su planeta, así fuera más difícil que esto, lo haría –Dijo convencida –Cuando hable con él el día del cambio de ciclo noté como le pesaba tener que meterme en esto aún sin siquiera conocerme. No es malo… sólo hace lo que tiene que hacer.

-Lucy… tu nunca cambiaras.

-¿Cómo crees que estén Kei y Ráfaga? Me preocupan… no sé por que, pero me parece que ellos no se llevan bien…

-¿Te parece? –Preguntó Presea sarcástica –Lucy eres una despistada… No te preocupes, estarán bien, pueden odiarse pero los dos son prudentes… o al menos trataran de serlo

-Kei y Ráfaga ya se conocían ¿verdad?

-Así es…

-¿Tu también lo conocias?

-Yo lo Conocí cuando entro a la guardia del castillo

-¿Estuvo en la guardia del castillo?

-Si, hace algún tiempo ya –Dijo Presea - Kei y Ráfaga se conocen desde niños, eran muy amigos, ambos se enlistaron para entrar a la guardia del castillo cuando aún eran muy jóvenes, Ráfaga tendría más o menos tu edad y Kei unos 3 años menos. Recuerdo que Kei se la pasaba metido en problemas y Ráfaga sacándolo de ellos, era como su mentor, lo defendía de los abusivos y trataba de controlar su carácter impulsivo. Eran tan diferentes que se complementaban, Ráfaga metía el freno que Kei necesitaba y este a su vez le daba a Ráfaga las emociones que necesitaba. No tardaron en convertirse los mejores de su rango, juntos eran los mejores

-¿Y como terminaron odiándose?

-No lo sé… nadie lo sabe con exactitud, solamente un día Kei dejó el castillo y se fue de Céfiro, no se volvió a saber de él hasta ahora

-Ya veo… me pregunto que habrá pasado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las chicas y Águila salieron de aquella habitación dejando a los tres chicos a solas, Zaz fue el primero en hablar

-Está litera es de Geo y Mía, esa será la que compartirán ustedes –Dijo Zaz tratando de ser amable, Kei sin decir nada se recostó en la cama de abajo y Ráfaga permaneció de pie –Como verán la habitación es muy pequeña así que por lo general, cuando no hay trabajo que hacer, pasamos el tiempo fuera de aquí. Hay un cambio de ropa doblado en sus camas –Dijo mirando a Kei quien estaba arriba del suyo –pueden cambiarse para que estén más cómodos, los esperare afuera para mostrarles la nave

-No es necesario –Dijo Ráfaga cortante –Iré a hablar con tú capitán

-Pero… -Ráfaga salio dejando a Zaz con la palabra en la boca -¿Tú si quieres…? –Pero Zaz no terminó su pregunta al ver que Kei dormía o fingía que lo hacía –Valla compañeros de cuarto… -y salio algo decepcionado. –Hola! –Saludó a Lucy y a Presea que salían de su habitación

-Hola!

-Wow… pero que bien te quedan las ropas de Autozam…

-Gracias… -Lucy bajo la mirada apenada

-¿Te ha gustado la habitación?

-Si, mucho, Gracias! Águila nos dijo que fue idea tuya

-No hay nada que agradecer –Dijo riendo apenado -¿Quieres que les muestre la nave?

-Si, Gracias –Sonrió Lucy

-Por que siento que voy estorbar…

-¡Presea!

Zaz comenzó a caminar delante de ellas, al terminar el pasillo doblaron a la derecha donde toparon con una pared que de inmediato se elevo para abrir paso. Entraron a una sala circular, bastante amplia y muy iluminada, había asientos dispersos dónde algunos de los tripulantes dormitaban, otros peleaban en un rincón, otro en una meza con unos lentes oscuros parecía reparar algo de lo que salían chispas rojas.

-Chicos tenemos visita –Dijo Zaz para llamar la atención, pero nadie parecía haberse percatado de ellos –¡¡Dije que Tenemos visitas!! –Gritó al momento de que todos guardaron silencio y miraron a Zaz algo molestos, molestia que desapareció al ver a las hermosas jovencitas que acompañaban al muchacho. Todos miraron extasiados a Lucy y Presea sin animarse a emitir sonido cualquiera.

-Interrumpiste lo que hacía! Ahora tienes que presentarlas! –Dijo el chico de las gafas, mientras se las quitaba del rostro para dejar ver unos hermosos ojos azules, su cabello era corto y castaño claro, era alto y aparentaba unos 24 años. Presea se perturbo un poco y inclino su rostro como queriendo esconderlo

-Mi nombre es Shidou Lucy –Dijo la pelirroja con educación –mucho gusto en conocerle

-Igualmente –Dijo el chico acercándosele y estrechándole la mano –Es bueno ver a alguien de la tierra

-¿Conoce mi planeta? –Preguntó Lucy sorprendida

-¿conocerlo? Soy terrestre de la cabeza a los pies –Dijo con orgullo –Mi nombre es Daniel Fordwall

-Mejor conocido como el mechas –Dijo Zaz mirando con algo de recelo

-Mechas ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Presea, algo tímida y sorprendida de si misma por haber hecho la pregunta en vos alta

-Porque siempre esta rodeado de ellas –Explicó Zaz con simpleza

-¿Presea te ocurre algo? –Preguntó Lucy al notar su extraño comportamiento

-¿Presea? –Preguntó Daniel arqueando las cejas

-Así es –Afirmó Presea con un ligero temblar en los labios

-¿Se conocen? –Preguntó Zaz

-Eso creí… -Dijo Daniel riendo con sorna mientras rascaba su cabeza –Pues tanto gusto de verte de nuevo "Presea" –Dijo recalcando el nombre de la chica, mientras le ofrecía estrechar su mano

-Hola… -Alcanzó a decir Presea con cierto nerviosismo y estrecho la mano de Daniel mientras este le miraba a los ojos

"Zaz deja de hacer lo que estas haciendo y ven a la cabina de mando" –Les interrumpió una voz que sonó como si proviniese de un altavoz

-Geo estoy ocupado… -Se quejó Zaz

"No te lo estoy preguntando, es una orden!"

-Voy… -dijo resignado –Esperen aquí ¿si? No tardo

"Tardaras" –Reafirmo Geo

Zaz salio de la habitación refunfuñando contra Geo…

-Pues si no les molesta, me gustaría platicar con ustedes, porque los demás parecen aun estupefactos… -Dijo mirando a los demás hombres que aún les observaban

-No es ninguna molestia ¿Verdad Presea?

-Esto… yo me siento un poco mal, seguro es por el movimiento de la nave…

-Pero si no se siente nada –Dijo Lucy con su habitual ingenuidad

-Es que no estoy acostumbrada a viajar –Explicó tratando de fingir (muy mal por cierto) que no sentía la mirada de Daniel fija en ella -regresare al cuarto, pero tú puedes quedarte, no te preocupes

-¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

-Segura, tú espera a Zaz sino se podría deprimir mucho! –Dijo sonriendo picara –Nos vemos luego –Y Presea se fue sin más

-Ven tomemos asiento –Lucy le siguió –Veo en tu rostro que tienes muchas preguntas –Lucy se sorprendió ante ese comentario y se sonrojo apenada

-Yo no…

-No te preocupes, yo también quisiera preguntarte muchas cosas… hace mucho tiempo que no tengo contacto con alguien de la Tierra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cómo van las cosas Geo? –Preguntaba Águila en la cabina de mando

-Bien supongo… -Dijo Geo no muy convencido –con un poco de suerte no tardaremos en llegar a Faren

-Sabes que la suerte no es algo en lo que confíe… ¿Por qué hemos de necesitarla?

-Porque al parecer el universo esta un poco inquieto… -se limito a contestar Geo

-Entonces no necesitamos suerte, necesitamos a Zaz…

-Ya deberías conocer a Zaz… con él todo es cuestión de buena suerte o no… -Geo se levantó de su asiento, presionó algo en su pecho y dijo con vos clara –Zaz deja de hacer lo que estas haciendo y ven a la cabina de mando…

Mientras Geo alegaba con Zaz la puerta de la cabina se abrió…

-Lo siento pero no puedes estar aquí –Dijo Geo a la defensiva –esta es área restringida

-No importa Geo –Dijo Águila –Te presento a Ráfaga, espadachín de Céfiro y tu nuevo compañero de habitación

-Perdón… mi nombre es Geo –Saludó inclinando su rostro

-A dónde nos dirigimos –Preguntó Ráfaga a Águila ignorando el saludo de Geo

-A Faren

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sabes donde están los cristales? –La vos de Ráfaga rayaba en lo grosero, pero Águila no parecía tomarle importancia

-Cuida tu tono! –Le dijo Geo molesto –estás dirigiéndote al capitán de la nave

-Ya estoy aquí! Más te vale que sea importante! –Dijo Zaz entrando a la cabina –A ya conociste a nuestro compañero de cuarto… -Dijo el chico mirando a Ráfaga

-Si tienes alguna duda, ellos dos pueden responderla –Dijo Águila con pasividad –seguro podrán darte más detalles

-Estoy hablando contigo –Dijo Ráfaga

-Lo sé… pero yo tengo algunas otras cosas que hacer, además seguro te interesara lo que Geo le dirá a Zaz –Ráfaga le lanzo una mirada fria que no pareció afectar a Águila quien sin más salio de la cabina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Eres Japonesa verdad? ¿De que parte? –Prgeuntó Daniel amablemente

-De Tokio –Dijo Lucy sintiéndose ya más en confianza – ¿y tu?

-De Estados Unidos

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Águila me secuestro –Dijo divertido

-Yo lo siento…

-No lo sientas! Si los secuestradores de la tierra fueran como Águila, a nadie le molestaría ser secuestrado! –Decía Daniel con jovialidad -He visto tantas cosas que jamás creí siquiera que existieran. Además la tecnología de Autozam es sorprendente! Y para el "Aprendiz de científico" que soy yo esto es el paraíso. Si el tiempo volviera atrás dejaría a Águila secuestrarme nuevamente.

-Porque estás hablando de secuestros –Dijo Águila entrando en la sala –Vas a asustar a nuestra invitada.

-No te quejes que te estoy halagando.

-¿en serio? Entonces puedes continuar… -Sonrió Águila

-si claro… ¿te mencione el gran ego de nuestro capitán? –Lucy rió ante el comentario

-Me alegra ver que estas cómoda –Sonrió Águila -¿Te han tratado bien?

-Los que no me temen… si… -Sonrió la pelirroja mirando divertida a los hombres a su alrededor

-ya se les pasara –Sonrió Águila

-Vez a lo que me refería. –Dijo Daniel –No cualquiera puede decir que el "secuestro" fue una buena experiencia

_"Mechas te necesito en la cabina de mando" –resonó la vos de Zaz_

_-_Válgame… nunca puede hacer nada solo este niño verdad… -se quejó Daniel –Bueno, espero verte nuevo Lucy, puedo tutearte ¿verdad?

-si claro

-Entonces tu llámame Daniel –Dijo estirando la mano a manera de saludo –es un gusto conocerte, nos vemos luego

-Adiós –Se despidió Lucy.

-Bueno… creo que soy el tercero en relevo, te parece si sigues conmigo el recorrido

-Si –sonrió Lucy

-vamos, tengo que mostrarte algo que seguro te gustara… -Águila tomó la mano de Lucy provocando un leve sonrojo en la pelirroja y la sacó de aquella habitación…

Caminaron por algunos pasillos muy levemente iluminados, algunos de ellos con puertas ligeramente abiertas que dejaban escapar un poco de luz…

-Hay muchas habitaciones… recorrerlas todas es toda una aventura –comentó Águila –cada una para satisfacer las necesidades de la tripulación, algunos para entrenar, otros solo para conversar, hay algunos más pequeños para cuando sienten la necesidad de estar solos…

-¿Por qué habiendo tantos cuartos…

-¿Duermen en habitaciones tan pequeñas? –Completo Ráfaga –Pues porque a la hora de una emergencia es más facil ir a sus puestos que si estuviesen todos esparcidos por la nave…

-Ya veo, es muy Grande… -Decía recorriendo con la mirada los pasillos mientras se dejaba guiar de la mano por Águila como una niña pequeña -no podría regresar yo sola a mi dormitorio… -Comentó Lucy un poco preocupada

-No te preocupes… mira…- Dijo deteniéndose de pronto señalando un pequeño tubo que sobresalía de la pared indicando a Lucy que mirara dentro de el… -No tengas miedo… -Le sonrió Águila al ver la cara de confusión de Lucy –No te pasara nada…

Lucy, obedeció y pego un ojo al tubo…

-es un mapa! –Exclamo sorprendida.

Lucy podía observar como si tuviese una gran pantalla de cine al frente, era como ver el plano de las tuberías de Japón, cada una con una leyenda como "Dormitorios" "cabina de mando" etc. Y entre ellos brillaba una luz roja que llevaba la leyenda "Lucy" en la tubería que tenía la leyenda "sótano".

-Aparece mi nombre! –Dijo sorprendida -¿Pero como?

-Por tus ropas –Explicó Águila –coloque en él un dispositivo que nos permite saber tu posición –Águila sospecho que Lucy se molestaría al saber que la tenían vigilada pero por el contrario esta exclamo

-Sorprendente! –Águila la miro sorprendida -¿Todos llevan uno o solo yo recibo el trato especial? –Preguntó infantilmente

-Todos –Le sonrió Águila -si deseas saber la posición de alguien solo tienes que teclear su nombre –Dijo bajando un teclado que se ocultaba a forma de pared bajo el tubo –observa… -Águila tecleo el nombre de Ráfaga, Lucy miro a través del tubo nuevamente y miro una luz azul con el nombre de ráfaga en un cuadro con la leyenda "cabina de mando"

-Valla…

-Es algo muy util tomando en cuenta lo grande de la nave, y así será mas difícil que te extravíes –Le sonrió –¿Seguimos nuestro camino? –Águila volvió a tomar la mano de Lucy y siguieron caminando

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos? –Preguntó Lucy

-Ya veras…

Unos pasos más y parecían caminar por una bajada, el pasillo era ahora más angosto y un poco más escaso de luz, dieron varias vueltas, a Lucy se le asemejo a un tobogán, pero la escasez de luz comenzaba a preocuparla. El camino termino frente a una puerta que les impedía seguir.

-Llegamos –Aguila pego su mano a la pared y esta al instante se retiro, una luz radiante salio de aquella habitación, Lucy tuvo que tapar sus ojos hasta acostumbrarse a la luz y mirara con claridad

-¡Es hermoso! –Lucy sonreía sorprendida ante el hermoso paisaje que se encontraba frente a ella, era como estar al aire libre, un cielo azul como ninguno se imponía sobre ella, un aire fresco golpeo su rostro y jugo con sus cabellos, era un pastizal enorme que era atravesado por un río que corría a prisa y un árbol imponía su sombra en la orilla.

Lucy admiraba el paisaje aun desde afuera, parecía temer que al entrar todo se desvanecería…

-Ven –Le dijo Águila entrando primero. Lucy obedeció, y se sorprendió al sentir en sus pies como si de verdad fuera pasto lo que pisaba. Águila la condujo hasta el gran árbol a orillas del rió en silencio. Lucy escuchaba el correr del agua totalmente sorprendida, se acerco un poco más y se sentó sobre sus pies, observando el río.

-Yo… ¿puedo? –Preguntó, Águila asintió y Lucy metió la mano en el agua –es genial! –Dijo sorprendida de sentir la frescura del agua –Entonces esto es real… -dedujo sonriente –Pero… -elevó la mirada al cielo –¿como puede ser posible?

-Es que no es real –explicó Águila

-¿Pero como puede ser? –Preguntó sacando la mano del río, la miro y esta estaba totalmente seca –pero yo lo sentí… -Dijo sorprendida, luego toco el pasto y en efecto lo sentía como tal, la tierra, el viento… todo era tan real…

Águila se sentó recargado en el árbol y sonrió mirando la estupefacción de la pelirroja…

-Esto es algo que se puede hacer con tecnología –Dijo como si no estuviera muy orgulloso de eso –Como te dije aquel día, Autozam carece de esto que miras aquí, nuestro planeta es una fortaleza de tecnología, y no nos costó mucho poder crear este tipo de ilusiones.

-¿Ilusiones?

-Así es… esto es solo una ilusión, es algo similar a lo que en la tierra llaman realidad virtual, solo que más perfeccionado. Podrías entrar al lago y sentir la fuerza de la corriente, pero esta nunca podría arrastrarte, podrías sentirte empapado pero al salir no habrá ni rastros de ella en ti, es como…

-Un sueño muy real… -Completó Lucy

-no hubiera podido explicarlo mejor. –Sonrió Águila. Lucy seguía mirando a su alrededor

-¿Había lugares así en Autozam?

-Los ancianos cuentan que si. –Respondió Águila –Mi abuelo no se cansaba de describirme el lugar dónde conoció a mi abuela, el amplio pastizal, el río que siempre corría con fuerza y el gran árbol que les daba sombra…

-Entonces… -Lucy lo miró detenidamente –tu creaste esto ¿no es así?

-Sí… creo que quería verlo por mi mismo… pero esto no es real, nunca lo será…

-Me alegro… -Sonrió Lucy tiernamente

-¿De que? –Preguntó Águila confundido

-De esto… del viaje… -Águila la miró sorprendido sin comprender muy bien el porque de sus palabras, entonces Lucy se explicó –Es por eso que buscas los cristales ¿no? Me lo dijiste la otra noche, quieres reconstruir tu planeta, darle vida… y si esté será el resultado la verdad es que valdrá la pena

-Lucy…

-¿no lo crees así? –Preguntó tiernamente

-Si… -Sonrió –lo creo

Lucy se dejo caer para recostarse en el pasto…

-Lucy… ¿me odias? –Preguntó Águila.

Lucy se levantó sorprendida ante tan repentina pregunta, que no alcanzó a comprender

-¿Qué dices? –Preguntó confundida

-Es un poco egoísta… pero no me gustaría que me odiaras… -Dijo pausadamente –Pero si lo haces no te culparía –Sonrió Águila con un tanto de amargura

Lucy lo miro por un momento parpadeando perpleja, Águila giró su rostro para no mirarla a los ojos, la pelirroja se recostó nuevamente, puso sus manos en su nuca y miró al cielo.

-No te odio… -Dijo en vos baja –No podría… me simpatizas… -Águila la miro sorprendido, Lucy se giro boca abajo, levanto sus pies, recargo los codos en le pasto y a su vez su rostro en sus manos y miro a Águila sonriente –Eres una buena persona

Lucy se ponía de pie cuando la nave hizo un movimiento brusco haciéndola trastabillar y caer al rió…

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Águila poniéndose de pie a toda prisa, y estirando una mano para ayudar a Lucy a salir

-Si,… dijo esta un tanto contrariada -¡El agua esta helada! –Se quejó la pelirroja, Águila sonrió

-Anda sal de ahí… -Lucy tomó la mano de Águila y se puso de pie y saliendo del río -¿segura que estas bien? –Lucy asintió sobando un poco su cabeza –No ha sido nada… -Pero la nave volvió a moverse bruscamente, Águila sujeto con fuerza a Lucy…

-¿Que esta pasando? –Preguntó Lucy ya preocupada. Águila la jaló para acercarla al árbol y se sujetara. Presionó algo en su pecho y dijo:

-¿Geo que ocurre?

"El universo se inquietó" Resonó la vos del sub-comandante.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.._

_Un poco más largo que el anterior ¿no creen? Ya ni como disculparme por la tardanza… pero la buena noticia es que estoy de vacaciones así que mientras no me valla a ningún lado tratare de acelerar esto. Quizás el capitulo ha estado un poco… soso (o sea… sin acción) pero necesitábamos plantear el escenario en el que nos veremos envueltos de ahora en adelante! _

_**.-.-.-Próximo capitulo.-.-.-.**_

_¿La tripulación dejara de temerle a Lucy?¿Llegaran nuestros tripulantes sin contratiempos a Faren? ¿Tendrán suerte? ¿Existe la suerte? ¿Zaz es de mala suerte? ¿Y que tienen que ver Daniel y "Presea"? ¿Primos? ¿Hermanos? ¿Tendrán hijitos? Todo en el próximo capitulo!!! _

_Con cariño la linda_

_Usagui Kou! _

P.D: Mil gracias por sus comentarios a Dead girl y a Vero! Con cariño para ustedes este capitulo!!

P.D2: Para los demás chicos venga que trabajo les cuesta! Ya saben donde esta el botón de reviews…

I

I

I

I

V


	10. DE TORMENTAS Y PRESENTIMIENTOS

CAPITULO X

DE TORMENTAS, PLANETAS Y PREOCUPACIONES

-¿Geo que ocurre?

"El universo se inquietó" Resonó la vos del sub-comandante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La nave se bamboleaba como un avión pasando turbulencias, turbulencias muy fuertes según pensó Lucy. Y de pronto cesó.

-Vamos! –Águila aprovechó el momento y al instante tomó la mano de Lucy y corrió con ella fuera de la sala de ilusiones.

Deshicieron el camino andado a toda prisa atravesando los angostos pasillos de la nave. Por instantes Lucy alcanzaba a ver a hombres que se movilizaban de un lado a otro en pasillos contiguos a ellos pero no les prestaba mucha atención, se concentraba en la urgencia que le transmitía su acompañante. Águila por su parte, por un momento pensó en que quizás iba demasiado rápido y estaba forzando a Lucy a seguir su paso, pero le basto una mirada fugaz hacía atrás para notar que la chica no mostraba ninguna señal de cansancio, le seguía sin aparente dificultad. Ya en la cabina de Mando Geo sentado al fondo de la cabina lidiaba con las funciones de la enorme computadora

-Reporte de la situación –Ordenó Águila

-Tormenta negra capitán.

-Como siempre… en el mejor de los momentos… -Dijo con seco sarcasmo mirando escrutador la enorme pantalla rectangular frente él que le mostraba lo que ocurría fuera de la Nave.

Lucy miraba sorprendida. Miles de meteoros de infinidad de tamaños surcaban a gran velocidad el espacio en todas direcciones, entre ellos se veían de repente las luces lejanas de lo que Lucy creyó serían estrellas. Aquello a pesar de lo peligroso de la situación a Lucy le parecía una escena magnifica, poco le falto para quedar con la boca abierta. Pero la nave comenzó a moverse bruscamente sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Ven –Águila la tomo del brazo y prácticamente la colocó en el asiento junto a Geo volteada hacia la pantalla. De arriba bajó una especie de chaleco metálico que se amarró al asiento sujetando a Lucy. La pelirroja se sintió como si la estuvieran apresando pero al mirar a Geo se sorprendió al notar que este lo tenía también y a pesar de eso se movía con agilidad picando aquí moviendo allá. –Tranquila, es como un cinturón de seguridad –Le sonrió Águila que se sujetaba del respaldo pues la nave seguía en constante movimiento.

_"Seguramente deben estar muy a gusto ahí abajo" _Resonó una voz en la cabina que Lucy identifico como la de Daniel Fordwall _"Pero esta nave necesita al piloto en jefe acá arriba" _

Del techo bajo una plataforma sujetada por un tubo a cada costado, dejando un hueco. Lucy volteo hacía atrás (asombrada de la libertad de movimiento que tenía) y miro como Águila subía en ella.

-Ayuda a Geo en lo que puedas –Le dijo con una sonrisa amable y llena de confianza mientras la plataforma se elevaba de nuevo –Nos veremos en un rato –Y el techo quedo tan lizo como siempre.

Lucy se enderezó casi mecánicamente y miro la pantalla que ahora estaba justo frente a ella.

-¿Asustada? –Le preguntó Geo sin mirarla

-No, Sorprendida…

-Si bueno… ese efecto suelen tener las tormentas negras en la gente –Bromeo mientras subía una palanca. –Listo… -Suspiró Geo y elevando un poco más la vos dijo –Todos los escudos activados, y de tres a cuatro minutos para el clímax capitán

"_Recibido" –_Se escucho la vos de Águila en la cabina

-Esto empeorara ¿verdad? –Geo se sorprendió al notar la falta de temor en aquella pregunta

-Me temo que si…

-Ya veo… Dime ¿en que puedo ayudar?

-Por ahora sólo tenemos que vigilar que los escudos no se vean muy dañados, porque si una de esas rocas nos da directamente nuestras posibilidades serán muy pocas

-Entendido. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –Lucy hablaba con decisión y Geo admiró eso en la chica.

-¿vez estas palancas? –Señalo tres palancas frente a ellos –Cuando el escudo comience a debilitarse irán recorriéndose hacia nosotros, nuestro trabajo es impedirlo el mayor tiempo posible, al menos hasta que todo termine. –Lucy asintió con la cabeza y miró fijamente la palanca más cercana a ella.

Una fuerte sacudida casi tumbo a los dos tripulantes de sus asientos, el clímax comenzaba. La nave se sacudía con brusquedad sin parar Lucy se sujetaba de su chaleco siempre sin apartar la vista de la palanca. Y sucedió, la palanca comenzaba a moverse, y una milésima de segundo después Lucy la sujetaba sin mucha fuerza, por ahora la palanca no oponía mucha resistencia.

-Bien hecho –Le sonrió Geo –mantenla firme

-Sí!

_"Subcomandante tenemos un pequeño problema" Resonó una vos grave_

_-_Creo que todos podemos ver eso Suzuhara –Geo ya sujetaba sus dos palancas

"_La tormenta negra nos esta alejando de nuestro destino, si nos sigue arrastrando podría perdernos en el espacio" _

-Águila –Le llamó Geo

_"Lo escuche" _

-y?

_"Atravesáremos la tormenta" _

-¡¿Has enloquecido?! –Gritó Geo -¡Es posible que la nave no resista!

_"Y es posible que si"_

_-_No digas tonterías

_"Daniel está de acuerdo en que es la mejor opción ¿no es verdad?" _

_"No me opongo, las posibilidades de morir son las mismas de todas maneras" –_El asunto no parecía serle relevante a Daniel

_"Está decidido, prepara a la tripulación" _

-El único requisito para ser piloto es estar loco de remate –Murmuró Geo con exaspero –Todos a sus puestos –elevó la vos –Prepárense para atravesar la tormenta negra. Lucy esa palanca te dará más problemas ahora…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¿Dejaste a Lucy sola?! –Gritó Ráfaga molesto –¡Creí que cuidarías de ella!

El movimiento violento de la nave tenía ya rato de haber empezado y Ráfaga las había estado buscando por toda la nave. Pero al ver vacía la habitación de las chicas había comenzado a temer lo peor, hasta que dio con Presea sentada en medio de uno de los pasillos.

-¡Tranquilízate! Lucy estará bien la deje con…

-¡Eso no importa! –Le interrumpió Ráfaga

-Es que está con…

-¡No puede estar segura con nadie de esta nave!

-¡Está con Daniel! –Gritó

-¿Daniel? –Ráfaga bajo el tono de su vos y miró con cierta incredulidad a la joven –Hablas de…

-Sí –Ráfaga miraba el rostro decaído de Presea, parecía querer decir algo pero se contuvo

-Es peligroso que estén de pie –Dijo uno de los tripulantes que se acercaba a ellos –Estamos cruzando una tormenta negra y esto no tarda en empeorar

-¿Tormenta negra? –Ráfaga y Presea le miraban sin comprender

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones. Síganme! –El sujeto caminó a prisa y Ráfaga y Presea le siguieron

-Estamos buscando a Lucy –comenzó a decir Ráfaga –Una joven bajita, de cabello rojo amarrado en una larga trenza

-Sí, sí sé a quien se refiere. Se habrá dado cuenta de que no hay muchas chicas en la nave con cual confundirla –Decía mientras daba la vuelta en uno de los pasillos- Escuche que la vieron con el Capitán así que no tiene de que preocuparse –A Ráfaga le pareció lo contrario se detuvo de golpe y apunto estuvo de correr en busca de ella pero el chico lo detuvo del brazo con fuerza –¿Es que acaso sabe a dónde se dirige? –Preguntó arqueando una ceja, Ráfaga sentía la presión en su brazo, no podría zafarse aunque lo intentara y se sorprendió de que un joven tan delgaducho tuviera esa fuerza –Si lo supuse… no tiene de que preocuparse, el capitán nunca pondría en peligro a la joven… -Nuevos zangoloteos de la nave los interrumpieron –El clímax está comenzando… –Caminó lo más aprisa que pudo, Presea y Ráfaga no tardaron en seguirlo, dieron una vuelta más y el chico se detuvo frente a una puerta que se elevó ante él. –Entren –les ordeno.

La nueva habitación era circular con muchos asientos alrededor, el chico literalmente sentó a Presea y a Ráfaga para después tomar asiento él. Presiono un botón y los chalecos de seguridad bajaron.

_"Prepárense para atravesar la tormenta negra" –_Resonó la voz de Geo

-Valla… ahora si parece que moriremos… -Dijo el extrañó tripulante con tal calma y resignación que asustó a Presea y desconcertó a Ráfaga.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_10 segundos para el acelere" –Se escuchó la vos de Águila _

-Lucy…

-Estoy lista –Dijo con ambas manos en la palanca

-Cinco segundos para el acelere –Elevo la vos Geo. Lucy supuso que toda la nave lo escuchaba y deseo que Ráfaga, Presea y Kei estuvieran seguros en alguna parte de la nave.

-Ahora!

El cuerpo de Lucy se fue hacia atrás pero no dejo de empujar la palanca que rápidamente había recorrido la mitad del camino antes de llegar al limite, pero Lucy la detuvo a tiempo y lucho con ella con todas sus fuerzas, así su vida dependiera de eso no permitiría que el escudo que le correspondía mantener se desactivara por completo.

-¡Aguanta Lucy aguanta! –Gritaba Geo que estaba en su propia lucha con las dos palancas que el sujetaba

La palanca ya casi llegaba a su limite y el viaje que apenas llevaba acaso 15 segundos a Lucy le pareció eterno…

-¡Animo Lucy!

-Ay! –La palanca había llegado al limite justo cuando la nave se detenía bruscamente provocando un jaloneo en Geo y Lucy

-¿Estas bien? –Preguntó Geo mientras se llevaba una mano al cuello con gesto de dolor.

-Eso creo… -Dijo Lucy que sobaba su cabeza

"_Reporte de la situación" –Dijo Águila _

_-_Zaz reporte –Pidió Geo en vos alta

_"Nada irreparable, algunos daños graves en el escudo frontal y otros tantos en los laterales, y alguna abolladura en la corteza, corrimos con suerte. Creo que ya saben que es peligroso andar sin los escudos a su máximo por estos caminos así que mientras más pronto lleguemos a Faren más pronto serán las reparaciones" _

-Suzuhara

"La tormenta nos ha ahorrado unas cuantas horas de camino, parece que esta noche la pasaremos en Faren"

-Me alegro… -Suspiró Geo

-¿Todo bien? –Preguntó Águila que bajaba junto con Daniel en la plataforma

-Un cuello roto y un chichón en la cabeza de nuestra invitada pero si… supongo que todo bien.

-¿Lucy estas bien? –Preguntó un poco preocupado

-Si si –sonrió la pelirroja –No creo siquiera que sea un chichón grande –Águila sonrió

-Si bueno… le he dicho a Águila que tenemos que hacer algo con esos jaloneos pero no hace caso.

-Vamos… una tormenta negra cada 5 años no es digna de que hagamos tantos cambios en la nave –Dijo Águila a manera de broma

-Águila sabes si están bien…

-¡Aquí estas! –Kei irrumpió en la habitación –Mira que me preocupaste! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Yo…

-¡Lucy! –Presea casi tumba a Lucy con su tan repentino abrazo -¡Que bueno que estas bien!

-Lamento haberlos preocupado… -Dijo apenada

-Lo importante es que estés bien –Dijo Ráfaga, pero callo de repente al mirar al joven a lado de Águila –Daniel…

-Hola –Saludo estrechándole la mano –Cuanto tiempo Ráfaga

-No creí volver a verte –Dijo este con una sonrisa pero aun sorprendido

-Ya vez que si. –Sonrió el joven

"Capitán, Faren a la vista" –Resonó la misma vos grave de antes

Todos volvieron su mirada a la pantalla de la cabina.

-Mira Lucy –Dijo Águila señalando un pequeño circulo rojo que se distinguía entre la oscuridad de la pantalla –Ese es Faren… el planeta dragón

-Faren… -repitió la pelirroja mientras lo miraba

-Si no mal recuerdo Faren no es un planeta que abra sus puertas a visitantes de otro mundo ¿no es así? –Dijo Kei con un toque acusador

-Comúnmente… -Respondió Águila sin mucha importancia

-Pero con nosotros es diferente –Sonrió Geo pícaramente

-¿y eso por que?

-Porque… -Geo miraba con picardía a Águila

-Porque Autozam tiene buenas relaciones con Faren –Corto Águila –Lo mejor que vallamos a vestirnos. Los gobernantes de Faren apreciaran vernos llegar con galas de su planeta. Ráfaga, Kei, Zaz los espera en su habitación, él les dirá que deberán ponerse. Lucy busca en el ropero las ropas de estilo oriental, habrá algo para ti y Presea.

-Si, Gracias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Que ropas tan extrañas –Decía Presea mientras daba una vuelta mirándose a si misma –el color rojo es muy lindo y son bastante cómodas pero… ¿para que ponen las mangas tan… amplias? –Preguntó levantando un brazo mirando toda la tela que caía

-Nunca lo había pensado… -Dijo Lucy mirando analítica su propia manga

-¿En tu mundo hay ropas como esta?

-Sí, se usaban hace mucho tiempo, en la actualidad sólo se visten en ocasiones especiales.

-ya veo…

-¿Están listas chicas? –Se escuchó la vos de Kei que llamaba a la puerta

-Sí!

Ambas salieron de la habitación. Ráfaga y Kei las miraron detenidamente…

-Wow! Se ven hermosas! –Exclamó Kei besando las manos de las dos chicas galantemente

-Ustedes dos se ven muy bien también! –Les dijo Presea

-¡Es cierto! Les quedan muy bien esas ropas –Ráfaga giró el rostro hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo.

-¿Lo creen? –Kei miraba sus ropas con desconfianza –a mi me parecen muy extrañas, de no ser por los pantalones que llevamos debajo diría que esto parece más un vestido de mujer. Comienzo a dudar que esto sea para hombre

-Jajaja lo es! –Rió Lucy divertida

-¿Ustedes llevan pantalones debajo? –Preguntó acercándoseles "de más"

-¡Kei! –Ráfaga le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-¿Qué? Sólo hice una pregunta –Dijo sobando su cabeza. Presea y Lucy rompieron a carcajadas

-Me alegra escucharlas tan sonrientes –Dijo Águila que se acercaba a ellos junto con Daniel, Geo y una mujer alta de nariz respingada piel pálida y mirada fría resaltada por sus ojos totalmente negros y cabellera de igual color que caía en sus hombros –Permítanme presentarles a nuestra controladora de navegación Mei-Yu. Podría presentarlos uno a uno pero ella ya los conoce y no gusta de hablar mucho… -Dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a la alta mujer que miraba los ojos de Lucy con detenimiento, cosa que perturbo un poco a la pelirroja –Bueno partamos.

Águila los condujo por el pasillo hasta topar con una amplia pared, Lucy lo reconoció como el pasillo que cruzaron cuando subieron a la nave. Se detuvieron frente a esta esperando indicaciones de Águila.

_"Permiso para aterrizar concedido" –_Resonó una voz en la nave –_"Terminando descenso en la plataforma posterior del castillo del dragón; motores apagados… -_La puerta descendió a manera de rampa abriéndoles paso_ –La princesa Aska le espera capitán" -_Geo soltó una risita por lo bajo.

-Vamos –Indicó Águila ignorando a Geo.

Todos siguieron el descenso de águila. Se encontraban en una redonda y enorme plataforma, el viento ondeaba sus ropas y acariciaba sus rostros, Lucy miró a su alrededor extasiada. El cielo se teñía de un rojo oscuro, y las nubes a pesar de ser negras no parecían indicar tormenta, sin pensarlo mucho corrió al borde de la plataforma y miró hacia abajo, estaban elevados al menos unos doscientos metros del suelo rocoso que se encontraba debajo.

-Es hermoso… -Dijo llena de asombro –Es tan diferente y hermoso…

-Comparto esa opinión contigo –Dijo Kei que se acercaba a la chica junto con Presea.

-El cielo es tan… tan… -Presea no parecía encontrar las palabras

-¿…Rojo? -rió Kei –Ahora está anocheciendo…debieran verlo al amanecer…

-¿Ya has estado aquí? –Preguntó Lucy

-¡Águila! –Se escuchó una vos estridente llamando la atención de las chicas haciéndolas volver la mirada hacia dónde estaban los demás. Kei por su parte prácticamente se había escondido detrás de Lucy.

Una joven alta de cabellos negros peinados a forma de pico a cada lado de su cabeza ahora abrazaba al punto del asfixio a Águila. Lucy y Presea se acercaron, Kei fue más cauteloso…

-¡Me tenias muy abandonada! –Decía sin soltarlo –Deberías visitarme más seguido mi querido Ojos de Águila, Sabes que siempre es un placer recibirte!

-Gracias… -apenas contestó el muchacho.

-Princesa Aska compórtese por favor –La reprendió un agitado anciano que entraba a la plataforma junto a otro joven –y haga favor de presentarse correctamente…

-Sí, si como quieras… -Dijo con algo de enfado apartándose de Águila. Y cambiando totalmente su porte dijo con elegancia haciendo una reverencia –Mi nombre es Aska, princesa de Faren, es un placer recibirlos en nuestro palacio. –En media reverencia abrió sus ojos repentinamente, y algo parecido al coraje se reflejo en su rostro pero no dijo nada

-Gracias… -Respondieron todos un tanto extrañados por el cambio pero correspondiendo la reverencia

-Déjame adivinar… -Miró a Ráfaga y a Presea con detenimiento, en Lucy apenas y reparó -¡Tu debes ser la guerrera mágica de Céfiro ¿no es verdad? Tu eres la elegida –La expresiva muchacha miraba casi embelesadamente a Presea –Un placer conocerte! –Dijo sonriente mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor observándola –Pareces algo flacucha… aunque un poco más alta que yo –Dijo parándose de puntillas para comprobar que podía alcanzar su misma altura -imagino que debes ser muy fuerte! Será un honor pelear contra ti! –Todos intercambiaron miradas confundidas, Kei no pudo evitar soltar una risita desde su escondite a espaldas de Ráfaga, La princesa Aska nuevamente reflejo el coraje en su rostro pero casi al instante desapareció y prosiguió con el mismo ánimo –Quiero decirte que no te será fácil derrotarme guerrera Mágica –Elevo su mano a la altura del rostro y soltó una risotada casi estridente

-Esto… yo no… -Presea miraba a todos en busca de apoyó

-Princesa lamento decirle que se ha equivocado, ella es Presea, armero y artesana de Céfiro. –Dijo Águila serenamente

-¿A si? –Preguntó Aska interrumpiendo casi bruscamente su risa –No me digas que es él… -Dijo mirando a Ráfaga con extrañeza –se ve más imponente pero… si no mal recuerdo dijiste que era una chica ¿no es así Águila?

-Así es. Y aquí está –Águila tomó por los hombros a Lucy, Ráfaga estuvo apunto de decir algo pero Kei a su espalda lo detuvo –Ella es Lucy Shidou, la deidad del fuego.

-Es un placer conocerla princesa Aska –Lucy iba a hacer una reverencia pero Aska la miraba tan de cerca y la inspeccionaba con mirada analítica y desconcertada que se lo impidió. Se puso hombro con hombro con ella y miró como la pelirroja apenas y le llegaba a la barbilla.

-¿Es ella? –Preguntó aun mirándola por arriba del hombro. Águila asintió –Es que es tan… tan… pequeña… -Lucy se sonrojo –Ya no me parece tan emocionante la idea de pelear con ella…

-Yo… -Lucy bajo la mirada, no sabía que decir

-Te equivocas Aska –Kei salio de su escondite y se acercó a Lucy –Está niña es mucho muy fuerte y creo que sería capaz de derrotarte.

-¡TU! –Aska le miró con odio, se acercó temerariamente a él y le dio una bofetada que resonó en la plataforma

-¡Princesa Aska! –Le reprendió el anciano

-No te metas en esto Chang –Le gritó la princesa sin dejar de ver a Kei. Lucy miraba sorprendida la escena y dio unos pasos hacia atrás considerando estar muy cerca de una escena que se tornaba peligrosa -¡Como tienes el valor de volver así como así! ¡Podría encarcelarte este momento si quisiera!

-,Me alegra saber que no quieres…-Kei rió tontamente

-¡No me hagas abofetearte otra vez Kei-li! –Kei se encogió cerrando los ojos en espera de la nueva bofetada –¿Cuanto pensabas permanecer escondido? Sabes que puedo percibir tu aroma a kilómetros

-Princesa Aska por favor contrólese –El viejo Chang se puso a lado de la furiosa princesa –Usted ha aceptado a la nave Autozam con todos sus tripulantes, incluso el joven Kei es ahora nuestro invitado. –La princesa Aska hizo un ruido de molestia

-Gracias Chang –Kei le sonrió al anciano

-De nada joven Kei –y este le regreso la sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció ante los ojos furiosos de la princesa Aska

-Entremos al palacio –Dijo la princesa pasando cerca de Kei dándole un fuerte pisotón, tomando el brazo de Águila y adelantándose con él.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Lucy al ver la mueca de dolor de Kei

-Si… no te preocupes, me ha pisado más fuerte

-Me preguntó en cuantos de los lugares que visitaremos veremos que te reciben de esta manera… -Dijo Ráfaga con indiferencia mientras se les adelantaba un poco

-¿Como esta? no creo… -Dijo Kei seriamente –No todos son tan amables cómo Aska

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.

El castillo de Céfiro parecía envuelto en un estupor… los pasillos eran silenciosos y nadie reía.

Anais estaba recargada en un gran árbol en los jardines del castillo, no hacía mucho que la noche había cubierto Céfiro. El viento soplaba con fuerza obligándola a abrazarse a si misma. Levantó el rostro para mirar el árbol… y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba trepando por él hasta sentarse en una de las ramas, suspiró y miró a su rededor.

_"Guerrera mágica del mundo místico" _

_-_¿Windam?

_"Puedo sentir la tristeza en tu corazón Guerrera del viento, Tiempos difíciles se avecinan, debes ser fuerte" _

_-_Pero Lucy…

_"Ella está bien, es fuerte, y Reyearth la protegerá contra todo"_

-Lo sé, Se que ella está bien, es sólo que... este presentimiento… no puedo evitar sentirlo, es cómo si algo me dijera que no la volveremos a ver… -Lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos –No sé como explicarlo, pero es como si supiera que Lucy va a… -Anaís no pudo evitar romper en llanto –Me alejé de todos porque no quiero que los demás sientan mi preocupación, Marina ha estado muy triste y…

_"¿y tu guerrera Mágica? Te preocupas por las lágrimas de los demás pero quien secará las tuyas" _

-Yo_…_

_"Confía siempre en tu corazón guerrera Mágica, confía en tu amiga y sobre todo confía en aquellos que quieren ayudarte. No des por perdida una lucha que no ha comenzado, yo estaré siempre contigo, cuando tengas algún problema di mi nombre y siempre estaré ahí para ti" _

- Tienes razón -Anaís secaba sus lágrimas –Gracias Windam… ¿puedo pedirte algo?

_"si"_

-Llámame Anais... me gustaría ser tu amiga y saber más sobre ti, si no te molesta

_"Está bien… Anaís"_

-Gracias

_"Ahora deja que cuide él de ti, porque mientras tu buscas no preocupar a nadie el sólo se preocupa más" _

-¿Él? –Anaís ya no sentía la presencia de Windam. Bajo un poco la mirada y miró a Paris que recorría con los ojos aquellos jardines _"Me esta buscando…" –_Paris…

-¿Qué haces ahí arriba? –Dijo Paris al percatarse de la presencia de la chica. Subió al árbol y se sentó junto a ella. -Caldina Guruclef y Ascot estaban preocupados porque no han bajado a cenar…

-¿Marina tampoco?

-así es. Ella también debe estar pasándola mal… -Anaís solo bajo la mirada –Me sorprende encontrarte aquí arriba, no sabía que te gustara trepar árboles…

-Cuando era niña lo intente una vez…

-¿Y que pasó?

-La rama era frágil, caí al suelo y me lastime una pierna. Llore del dolor y mis padres corrieron a ver que sucedía; recuerdo el rostro de preocupación de mi madre al ver un bulto en mi pierna… me la había fracturado. Pero el dolor que sentía desapareció cuando vi rodar una lágrima por su mejilla. El doctor me arreglo la pierna y después de meses de cuidados quedé como nueva. Jamás volví a subir a un árbol. –Anaís volvió su mirada a Paris –No por mí, sino por ella, yo que era la pequeña de la casa, la que no atribuía nada, la niña que sólo se preocupaba de ella, que sólo podía escuchar los problemas de casa pero no ayudar a solucionarlos, yo que creía no poder hacer nada descubrí que había algo que si estaba en mis manos…

-Cuidar de ti… -Completó Paris, Anaís sólo asintió.

-¡Paris! –El chico la había abrazado logrando sorprenderla

-Déjame preocuparme por ti… -Anaís estaba sorprendida –quiero que confíes en mi, quiero que me cuentes cosas como estas y que si sufras me permitas consolarte porque eso se hace cuando se ama a alguien y yo te amo.

-Paris… -Anaís respondió el abrazo y se dejo refugiar en sus brazos –Te amo…

-Comenzaba a temer que no lo dirías… -Bromeo separándola un poco de si para mirarla a los ojos, se acercó a su rostro y la beso.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Guruclef había sentido su presencia ya hace rato, sabía perfectamente que Marina estaba afuera de su habitación recargada en la pared. Seguramente buscaba hablar con él, pero ¿de que? ¿de Lucy? ¿Qué podría decirle él?

-Está sufriendo… -Murmuró para si mismo.

Guruclef levantó su báculo y abrió las puertas de par en par, la joven apenas y se sobresalto un poco pero no lo miró

-¿No puedes dormir? –Marina negó con la cabeza –Ven, entra, te preparare algo para que puedas dormir… -Guruclef se iba a dar la media vuelta para entrar pero Marina lo tomó de la mano

-Va a morir ¿no es verdad?

-Marina…

-No sé porque pero siento que Lucy no regresará con nosotras a Tokio

-No hables así Marina, Ustedes tres han hecho cosas de las que pocos las creyeron capaces cuando llegaron por primera vez a Céfiro. No hay cosa de la que no sean capaces.

-No pudimos salvar a la princesa Esmeralda –Le recordó Marina

-Lo hicieron. –Marina miró con sorpresa a Guruclef –Eso es algo que no han llegado a comprender ninguna de ustedes, se empeñan tanto en lo que ustedes creían que no se dan cuenta de que, aunque no fue de la manera en que ustedes esperaban, salvaron a Esmeralda.

-Guruclef…

-Marina sea lo que sea que sientas no lo tomes como una sentencia, es un aviso solamente. No pienses en Lucy como si ya la hubieras perdido porque entonces ella sentirá que ya las perdió a ustedes y no es así ¿verdad?

-Sí –Marina secó las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos –Tienes razón… nosotras siempre estaremos con ella y ella jamás nos dejaría solas.

-Así esta mejor… -Guruclef puso una mano en su hombro y Marina respondió al gran impulso que sentía de abrazarlo, el se sorprendió un poco pero le correspondió el abrazo

-Una de las ventajas que ahora seas más alto –Sonrió Marina mientras se refugiaba en el pecho del hechicero del cual ahora no podía ver sus mejillas sonrosadas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos estaban cenando en el comedor de Faren del cual hacía honores la gran meza redonda que estaba en el centro.

-¿Te pasa algo? –Preguntó Presea al mirar como Lucy se llevaba las manos al pecho

-No… es sólo que no pude evitar pensar en Marina y Anaís, deben estar muy preocupadas.

-Estarán bien… tranquila. –Le animo Presea, Lucy asintió.

_**.-.-. ¿Qué pasara en el próximo capitulo?.-.-.-.-.-**_

_¿De que pelea habla Aska? ¿Kei y Aska tuvieron hijitos? ¿y Águila que vela en el entierro? ¿Marina confesara su amor? ¿Lucy morirá mañana? _

_No se pierdan el próximo episodio!! _

_Como sea disfruten!! _

_Kisses, galletas oreo, Hershis y m&m para ustedes!! _

_Los kiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou ;)_


	11. FAHREN

**CAPITULO XI**

**FAHREN**

Todos se encontraban en un pasillo bastante amplio, había cortinas de contorno azul y fondo rojo de las cuales colgaban lentejuelas doradas a los lados. Aska había insistido en ser ella la que les mostrara sus habitaciones en vez de que una sirvienta les acompañase.

-Está será la habitación de la guerrera Mágica, -Dijo dirigiéndose a Águila –y la que sigue de esa otra chica. –Al momento de que hablaba dos de las sirvientas jalaron de dos cordones gruesos dorados haciendo que las cortinas se recogieran a los lados dejando ver dos lujosas habitaciones muy amplias con camas de dosel y piso alfombrado de rojo

-Mañana vendrán a buscarlas para el desayuno –Dijo sin siquiera mirarlas y se dirigió a los chicos –Vengan les mostrare las demás habitaciones…

-Esto… -Lucy se apresuro a hablar al ver a Aska con las intenciones de dejarlas ahí –Águila quería preguntarte… -Aska miró el titubeo de Lucy y después miró los ojos apacibles de Águila y prácticamente colgándose del brazo de este dijo con vos estridente

-No es momento para preguntas, ya hablaran mañana –Aska comenzó a caminar sin esperar ni a Kei ni a Ráfaga

-Descansa, hablaremos mañana –Dijo Águila volteando por arriba de su hombro

-Vamos vamos –Le apresuro Aska aferrándose más a su brazo. Los demás intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza para después encogerse de hombros. Kei y Ráfaga se despidieron y siguieron a la pareja por el pasillo.

-¿Estas bien Lucy? –Le preguntó Presea

-Si –Sonrió la pelirroja –Es un castillo muy bello ¿no crees?

-Lo es… pero de costumbres extrañas también –Dijo Mirando a las dos sirvientas que seguían en posición de reverencia sujetando los cordeles –Descansa, nos veremos mañana

-Sí –Al momento de entrar en sus habitaciones las cortinas volvieron a su posición normal.

Lucy no estaba segura de poder dormir en un cuarto tan hermoso, la cama de dosel era lo primero en llamar la atención, parecía la de una princesa de la antigüedad. Luego llevó su mirada al ovalado espejo que tenía en el centro de la habitación, este tenía marco de algo muy similar al oro que brillaba reluciente que resaltaba el tocador, en este ultimo había frascos con lociones, y un hermoso sepillo con ornamenta igual al marco del espejo que en la parte de atrás estaba tallada la imagen de un enorme dragón. A un lado de este había un gran ventanal… Lucy se sentía una princesa.

Al día siguiente se despertó incluso antes de que el cielo se iluminara. Se puso de pie, estiró los brazos y…

-Ay!

-¿Quiere que la ayude a vestir señorita? –Preguntó una de las sirvientas del castillo con la cabeza inclinada, Lucy la miraba sorprendida y aun un poco desconcertada por su tan repentina presencia

-Yo…

-Puede escoger cualquier ropa que le agrade… -La Sirvienta jalo el cordón de la cortina que estaba frente a la cama de Lucy, dejando expuestos una gran cantidad de telas distintas extendidas

-Wow… -Lucy estaba perpleja –Yo no puedo…

-Son especialmente para las visitas… -Decía la sirvienta

-Yo… –Lucy se acerco y las miró de cerca –Este esta bien –Dijo escogiendo una rosa claro con bordados en el contorno color Lila.

La sirvienta lo tomó y antes de que Lucy pudiera decir algo la despojo de sus ropas y la envolvió en la tela moviéndola como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Pronto Lucy se vio envuelta en un lindo vestido de amplias mangas, pero con un poco más de vuelo en la parte de la faldilla que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas. La esclava puso frente ella un par de zapatos del mismo color.

-No es necesario yo puedo hacerlo -Pero la sirvienta ya cepillaba su largo cabello y lo amarro con un listón lila, la sirvienta, aun haciendo una reverencia, se separó de la pelirroja, Lucy se miró al espejo –Gracias, me agrada como me has dejado –Dijo sonriente haciendo una inclinación.

La pelirroja abrió el ventanal y miró como el negro cielo se aclaraba un poco hacia el horizonte. Miró a sus lados y vio que no muy lejos de ahí estaba la plataforma en la que habían aterrizado, Sintió un gran impulso por ver el amanecer.

-Si sale y sigue por el pasillo hasta el fondo –Dijo la sirvienta adivinando los pensamientos de la pelirroja y aún con la cabeza gacha –Y dobla por el segundo pasillo a su derecha, encontrara las escaleras que conducen al mirador de palacio.

-Muchas Gracias –Sonrió Lucy y salio casi corriendo de la habitación.

El mirador era una plataforma similar a la que habían aterrizado sólo que más pequeña y bordeada por una barda. Lucy corrió a la orilla y miró extasiada el gran panorama que le mostraba el horizonte, literalmente parecía estar ardiendo en llamas, llamas que se extendían poco a poco iluminando su paso. Estaba tan sorprendida que casi ni se percato de que estaba casi a la altura de las ahora nubes color naranja. El cielo ya estaba de un rojo casi incandescente totalmente…

-Hermoso… -Dijo una vos detrás suyo logrando sobresaltarla

-¡Latis!

-Creí que no podía sorprenderte mi presencia… -Dijo este sin mirarla recargándose en la barda observando el cielo

-No sentí tu presencia… -Dijo sintiendo un leve calor en su rostro

-Es que no estamos en Céfiro…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Pero Latis en lugar de responder tomó la mano de la pelirroja, ella no pudo evitar un sobresalto mientras miraba confusa y sonrosada el rostro de Latis mientras este tenía la mirada fija en su mano.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Yo… -Lucy bajó su mirada y observó la palma de su mano, no se había percatado de lo roja y lastimada que se encontraba. A su mente vino la imagen de ella luchando con la palanca del escudo de la nave, pero no atinó volver esa imagen palabras, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-Ay! –Latis había presionado un poco la mano de Lucy y esta no pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor, pero no retiró su mano de la de Latis. –No es nada… -Dijo al mirar como Latis se quitaba el pañuelo gris que colgaba de su cinturón –De verdad… estoy bien -Pero Latis ya había terminado de envolver la mano de Lucy en un perfecto vendaje

-Con esto bastara, mantenla a salvo a lo menos hasta que anochezca y estará bien.

-Gracias… -Dijo menos apenada que antes. Latis ya se encontraba nuevamente recargado en la barda mirando hacia el horizonte

-Te has levantado temprano.

-Ni siquiera estoy segura de haber dormido –Sonrió Lucy inocentemente –Todo este viaje, todas estas cosas nuevas me tienen tan… extasiada –Lucy también miraba el cielo ya encendido de un naranja un poco más intenso –Ahora la posibilidad de conocer nuevos planetas me emociona, A Marina y Anais les encantaría ver esto… -El anhelo se reflejaba en la vos de Lucy

-Puedo ver que quieres mucho a tus amigas.

-Son muy importantes para mi –Dijo Lucy volviendo a sonreír –daría todo por ellas.

-¿Y ellas por ti?

-Sé que sí –Aseguró.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos instantes mientras una ráfaga de aire acariciaba sus rostros.

-Es temprano aun…

-uh? –Le mira Lucy confundida, más aun cuando lo ve sacar su espada -¿Qué haces?

-¡Ziero! –Un remolino envolvió el lugar, Lucy se protegió los ojos con su brazo y cuando todo pasó miró extasiada el hermoso caballo negro que había aparecido flotando fuera de la plataforma

-¡_Wow!_

-Pensaste que te atacaría ¿no? –Dijo Latis un tanto divertido

-Ni por un momento –Sonrió Lucy

Latis dio un salto apoyándose de la barandilla que rodeaba la plataforma y subió a su caballo Lucy lo miraba embobada mientras el caballo descendía en la plataforma quedando a un centímetro de ella

-Ven sube –Le dijo Latis extendiéndole una mano

-Yo… -Lucy dudó por un momento

-Prometo no robarte –Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Latis lo que hizo que Lucy sin pensarlo le diera la mano y subiera delante de él.

-¡Vamos! –Ordeno a su caballo y este se elevó por los aires con tal velocidad que Lucy tubo que aferrarse a Latis para no caer.

-Perdon… -Dijo con los colores subidos al rostro

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Latis que parecía no haber escuchado

-No, nada –Negó con las manos, un poco nerviosa

-No me digas que temes a las alturas

-¿Alturas? No podría habiendo manejado un genio –Dijo Levantando el rostro ya más tranquila, pero calló de pronto mirando anonadada el paisaje que tenía frente a ella. -¡Es hermoso! –Exclamó extasiada, las montañas que en un primer momento pudiesen parecer áridas estaban llenas de vida.

-¿Es eso nieve? –Preguntó confundida al ver algo blanco en las faldas de una montaña

-Acerquémonos para que veas –Dijo Latis mientras el corcel descendía velozmente, Lucy alzó los brazos sintiendo la sensación de adrenalina en su pecho.

-Es como tener alas –Dijo casi en un murmullo, Latis la sujetó con un brazo por la cintura para prevenir una caída, y por extraño que parezca el único sentimiento en el corazón de Lucy era el de la seguridad, los nervios se habían quedado arriba entre las nubes. Latis… él simplemente no se detenía a pensar que sentía.

El caballo acabó el descenso, Lucy bajo de él y corrió como niña a mirar lo que antes había visto.

-Genial…

Lo que había creído nieve eran una flores largas que asemejaban espigas de pétalos blancos, que se mecían con el viento provocando que algunos se despegaran de ellas dando la sensación de que llovían pétalos del cielo. Lucy giraba para verlos caer de todas partes. Hasta que se detuvo repentinamente al sentir a Latis tomarla de la mano.

-Ven… -Dijo jalando de ella conduciéndola por un sendero que llevaba montaña arriba. Subían a la vez que rodeaban la montaña hasta que Latis se detuvo –Aquí es…

-¿Es que? –Preguntó al no mirar nada, pero al escuchar un silbido suave y melodioso dio unos pasos más hacia delante y antes de que pudiese asomarse al borde de la montaña una enorme Ave de cola larga y un color naranja muy similar al del cielo pasó volando muy cerca de ella haciéndola casi caer hacia atrás pero Latis la detuvo.

-Tranquila… son criaturas apacibles

-¡¡Fénix!! –Dijo sorprendida. Lucy miraba extasiada lo que parecía una parvada completa de enormes Fénix que fácil rebasaban la altura de el alto Latis. La montaña estaba llena de nidos gigantes, algunos de ellos con huevos y por encima de ellos cerca de 20 fénix volando en círculos

-Acércate –le animó Latis, Lucy le miró con desconfianza –Yo no puedo, pero tu sí

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres como ellos. Ambos llevan la magia del fuego y sabrán percibirlo

-¿Estas seguro?

-¿Tienes miedo? –Lucy le miró y luego volvió la mirada a las aves

-No

-Entonces anda…

Lucy asintió y comenzó el descenso hacia los nidos, cuando estuvo en medio de ellos las aves emitieron ese agudo silbido melodioso al unísono mientras volaban en círculos y luego descendieron colocándose alrededor de Lucy que les miraba con la emoción en el corazón. El silbido cesó y las enormes aves le miraban. Una de ellas, la más grande y de plumaje más vistoso, dio un paso al frente y se acercó al rostro de la pelirroja que le miraba como presa de un hechizo.

_ "Muestra tu magia Diosa del Fuego" _

La vos resonó en su mente, el ave le estaba hablando telepáticamente, pero lo extraño era que ella no estaba ni sorprendida ni asustada, era un sentimiento más bien de identificación el que la recorría, algo difícil de explicar.

_"Muestra tu magia diosa del fuego" _–Repitió el ave

Lucy extendió su mano derecha, cerró el puño y segundos después lo abrió haciendo aparecer sobre su mano una lengua de fuego. Un nuevo silbido más potente resonó en el cielo, la parvada de fénix extendió sus alas para luego inclinarse a manera de reverencia. Lucy miró sorprendida aquella reacción

-¿Qué ocurre? –Trato de preguntar al fénix que se había acercado a ella, pero llevó sus manos a su garganta sorprendida del silbido que había salido de ella, similar al de aquellas aves.

_"Bienvenida seas diosa del fuego" _El ave inclinó el rostro a manera de respeto _"No tienes que temer, aquí eres una de nosotros, al marcharte todo volverá a la normalidad" _Lucy asintió comprendiendo que para comunicarse tendría que usar el mismo método que su interlocutor_ "Mi nombre es Camus, líder de esta parvada" _

_ "Yo soy Lucy Shidou" _Se presentó educadamente con una reverencia_ "Puedes llamarme Lucy" _

_ "Lucy…Hemos esperado por ti mucho tiempo"_

_ "¿Por mi?"_

_ "¿No eres tu acaso la diosa encargada de liberar las gemas sagradas? ¿no eres tu Alkes?" _

"_Sí lo soy" _

_ "Entonces eres tu la que debes llevar esto" _Una lágrima rodó por el rostro de Camus, y al romperse en el suelo dejó en su lugar un medallón

_ "¿Qué es?" _Preguntó Lucy inclinándose a recogerlo

_ "Algo que te ayudará en tu despertar" _Camus tomó con el pico el medallón de la mano de Lucy y se lo colgó en el cuello_ "Es tu arma" _

_ "¿Mi arma?" _Lucy miró el medallón, era como un guardapelo circular, más grande de lo normal, y en la parte de atrás tenía grabada la figura de un cáliz, Lucy iba a abrirlo pero Camus la detuvo

_ "No es el momento, no lo abras hasta que sea el momento"_ Lucy asintió y escondió el medallón entre sus ropas _"Ahora debes marcharte, Nos veremos pronto Lucy Shidou" _

_ "Nos vemos Camus" _ Lucy inclinó su cabeza, dirigió una ultima mirada a las aves que la rodeaban y le dio la espalda a Camus mientras los fénix le abrían el paso hacia Latis

_"Lucy!"_ Le llamó Camus, ella se giró para verlo _"Ten cuidado con la espada" _

_ "¿La espada?" _Preguntó confundida, pero Camus ya le había dado la espalda y emprendido el vuelo

-Lucy debemos regresar –Le llamó Latis mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a subir al negro corcel

-Me hablaron… -Dijo emocionada aún, mientras volaban hacia el castillo –Los fénix me hablaron

-Lo sé… -Lucy relató como hablaba con ellos telepáticamente y le contó sobre Camus y el medallón, por un momento llegó a pensar que quizá hacia mal en contarle pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que Latis ya sabía todo eso.

-Y al ultimo Camus dijo alo que no comprendí…

-¿Qué fue?

-"Ten cuidado con la espada" ¿Se refería a la pelea que dicen tendré con la princesa Aska?

-No lo creo… -El corcel comenzó el descenso en el balcón del mirador del palacio, Latís bajo y ayudo a bajar a Lucy.

-Gracias –Le dijo con una inclinación de cabeza –Gracias Ziero –acarició la cabeza del corcel

-Parece que le agradas… -La chica sonrió

-El también me agrada

-Lucy… -Dijo Latis tomando un tonó serio –Ten cuidado

-¿Lo dices por la pelea?

-Aska no es de quien debes preocuparte. –Latis miró el horizonte pensativo

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Qué harás Guerrera Mágica?

-uh? –Lucy lo miró sin comprender

-Con tu destino… -Latis apartó sus ojos del horizonte y miró a la pelirroja, está suspiró

-Ser el pilar de Céfiro… -Dijo Lucy con cierta determinación en la vos, Latis la miró fijamente a los ojos y Lucy casi pudo leer la pregunta que se hacía por dentro –Sé que se supone no sobreviviré pero no dejo de pensar que hay alguna posibilidad, y si es que consigo salir viva de esto seré el pilar de Céfiro

-¿Lo aceptaras así como así? –Lucy lo miró extrañada

-Yo…

-¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Sabes lo que implica?

-Lo sé… –Dijo casi en un susurro mientras recordaba la desgracia de la princesa Esmeralda

-¿Entonces porque sacrificarse por un mundo que no es el tuyo? Es una tontería…

-Te equivocas… -Dijo Lucy mientras miraba con decisión a Latis –Si Céfiro no tiene al pilar que la corona escogió se derrumbara y junto con él Presea, Ráfaga, Guruclef y todos aquellos a quienes tanto quiero.

-Céfiro debe depender de aquellos quines lo habitan, no sólo del sacrificio de una persona. –Latis se dio la media vuelta ondeando su capa y disponiéndose a salir del balcón

-Latis…

-La princesa Aska es muy fuerte, no te confíes por la simplicidad que puedan mostrar sus hechizos.

-¿De que estás hablando?

-Concéntrate y busca el punto que tenga mayor concentración de poder. –Fue lo único que dijo Latis mientras se alejaba.

Lucy estuvo un poco más en el enorme balcón para después volver a entrar al palacio. Pero no pudo evitar pararse en seco cuando miró la figura recargada en el umbral

-Kei…

-Ráfaga te diría en este momento: -Se enderezó y haciendo firmes dijo –"¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable Lucy? Ese sujeto no es alguien en quien puedas confiar, pudo haberte hecho algo"

-Kei yo…

-Y como yo mismo puedo decirte que eso ya lo sabes ¿no? –Lucy bajo la mirada –Si bueno… ya estás bastante grandecita como para que alguien como yo, sobretodo alguien como yo, te diga que hacer. Mantendremos el secreto esta vez, pero tienes que tener cuidado

-Gracias Kei –Sonrió Lucy

-Esta generosidad merece un beso ¿no crees? –El joven se acercó más a Lucy

-Esto...

-¡Kei aléjate de Lucy! –Ráfaga se acercaba ellos –Si te vuelvo a ver acosándola…

-¿Acosándola? ¿Cómo sabes que estoy acosándola? –Dijo Kei indignado

-Porque basta ver la cara de asustada de Lucy – Dijo Presea con una sonrisa -¿Dónde se habían metido los dos?

-Aquí hemos estado –Sonrió, Lucy sólo guardo silencio.

-Pues nos tenían muy preocupados –Dijo Ráfaga molesto

-Lo siento… -Lucy inclinó la cabeza apenada

-Esta bien. Ahora vallamos a desayunar, nos esperan en la meza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Lucy entró al comedor en la meza estaban sentados ya Águila y la princesa Aska.

-Buenos días Lucy –Le saludo Águila

-Buenos días –Lucy hizo una reverencia a la princesa Aska que parecía molesta por algo y tomó asiento. La comida ya estaba servida.

-Creo que gane princesa Aska –Dijo Águila con una sonrisa

-Si bueno… no importa, mientras más rápido veas como le gano será mejor –Todos miraron confundidos aquella conversación a medias –Sabes a dónde conducirla después del almuerzo, iré a ver que preparen todo –Aska evidentemente molesta se puso de pie y salió del comedor.

-¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? –Preguntó Ráfaga

-La princesa Aska decía que Lucy había escapado –explicó Águila –así que he apostado con ella.

-¿Qué apostaste?

-La hora del duelo, creo que podremos salir de Faren antes de que anochezca

-¿Qué?

-La princesa Aska quería que fuera hasta mañana, pero sería demasiada pérdida de tiempo, y no podemos darnos ese lujo así que como he ganado la apuesta el duelo será esta tarde.

-Es muy precipitado! Lucy ni siquiera sabe en que consistirá –Dijo Ráfaga molesto, Lucy sólo comía en silencio.

-Así fuera en una semana no lo sabría, no le explicaran nada hasta la hora del duelo, son las reglas.

-Eso es tomar ventaja –Se quejó Presea

-Son las reglas… -Águila se encogió de hombros.

-Por mi esta bien –sonrió Lucy –tengo mucha curiosidad por saber como es que pelearemos, estoy segura que la princesa Aska es muy fuerte. me emociona saber que es lo que pasará

-Esa es la actitud! –Le aplaudió Kei

-He terminado ¿a donde tienes que llevarme? –Dijo Lucy poniéndose de pie.

-Sígueme

-Esperen, iremos con ustedes –Dijo Ráfaga.

Águila los guió por uno de los corredores del pasillo por más de 15 minutos, siempre descendiendo…

-¡Puedes decir a dónde demonios nos llevas! –Se quejó Kei

-Ya falta poco –se limitó a contestar Ráfaga

-¿Estas cansado Kei? –preguntó Lucy

-Si que lo esta, tanto tiempo de ocio lo han dejado sin condición –se burló Ráfaga. Presea lo miró sorprendida y Lucy sonrió ante el comentario

-No soy ocioso y no estoy cansado! –Se quejó, Ráfaga lo miró alzando una ceja

-Quizás un poco ocioso… -admitió a regañadientes. Lucy soltó una risita –pero cansado no! Es sólo que no me gusta caminar sin saber a dónde me dirijo

-Llegamos -se detuvieron frente a una cortina de piedras –Esperen aquí

-Más le vale no tardarse mucho –murmuró Ráfaga molesto

-¡Ahora sé a dónde te llevan!… parece que todo esto de tu duelo con la princesa Aska es en verdad importante.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Aska me platicó una vez sobre este lugar, te llevaran al santuario del dragón.

-Eso no nos dice mucho Kei

-Nunca había sabido que usaran el santuario para algo, es muy raro -prosiguió ignorando a Ráfaga -Hace mucho tiempo atrás existió un gran dragón que reinaba Fahren, tenía un poder inmenso y la habilidad de aventar fuego por la boca. Se dice que en un principio era necesario ofrecer sacrificios para que el gran dragón dejara vivir a las personas en paz, la gente vivía asustada de ser ellos o sus hijos el siguiente sacrificio, hasta que hubo alguien, un antepasado de Aska, que decidió enfrentarse a él. No se sabe como, pero logro encerrarlo bajo tierra y para mantenerlo sellado construyo el santuario durante siglos sin parar, el día que lo terminó fue el día de su muerte.

-¿Siglos?

-Así es. Antes los habitantes de Faren vivían durante siglos, a veces milenios, pero eso cambió cuando el dragón fue sellado y el santuario terminado. Los más ancianos murieron y Ahora su promedio de vida es de dos siglos.

Lucy observó la cortina con cuidado, dibujaba la figura de un dragón enrollando a un ave que, con el rostro hacia arriba y el pico abierto echaba fuego como si implorara por su vida. Lucy sintió un escalofrió y inconscientemente se abrazó a si misma.

-Lucy no tendrá que enfrentarse al dragón… ¿verdad? –Preguntó Presea nerviosa

-¡Que tontería! Sólo son leyendas –Dijo Kei despreocupado, intercambió una mirada con Presea que seguía nerviosa y otra con Ráfaga que miraba también con detenimiento la cortina –No… no creo que sea eso… -dijo con mucha menos seguridad. Lucy lo miró un tanto alarmada –Tranquila, no creo siquiera que exista ese dragón sellado –se apresuró a añadir -además recuerda, todo esto consiste en tener un duelo con Aska, nada de dragones.

-Nada de dragones –Repitieron Lucy y Presea a la vez

-Listo –Águila Salio de entre la cortina –Hasta aquí podemos llegar nosotros

-¿¿QUÉ??

-Trate de que nos dejaran pasar con ella, pero es imposible. –Explicó Águila mostrando su inconformidad. Luego miró a Lucy y notó él leve sobresalto que le había provocado esa idea. –No te preocupes, no estaremos lejos

-No se preocupen chicos –Dijo con una amplia sonrisa –estaré bien, además nada de dragones ¿recuerdan? –les guiñó un ojo y sin quedarse a ver la cara de preocupación de los demás y sintiendo la extraña mirada de Águila cruzó la cortina. –Nada de dragones –se repitió a si misma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Y ahora que haremos nosotros? -Preguntó Ráfaga

-Yo los guiare –Un chico alto, de cabellos corto y negro y semblante tímido salio de la cortina –Mi nombre es Sang Yung y soy parte de la compañía de la princesa Aska

-Tu estabas cuando llegamos ¿no es verdad? –Preguntó Presea. El chico sólo asintió

-No haz cambiado… -Murmuro Kei, Sang lo miró por un momento y luego se dirigió a los demás

–Síganme

-Y otra caminata de 20 minutos… -Kei bufó resignado y enfadado

-¿Tú sabes cual es la prueba que pasara Lucy? –Preguntó Presea cuando comenzaron a caminar

-No sé mucho… Este evento es único

-¿Único? -Presea parecía cada vez más preocupada

-Esto es ridículo, no debí contarles nada

-Exacto, no debiste!

-Mira, ¡hey Sang! –Llamó al muchacho que iba adelante junto con Águila. Este volteo a mirarlo –¿Verdad que nada de dragones?

-¿Dragones? –Preguntó confundido

-Lo ves! –Le dijo a Presea. Águila los miraba en silencio y con el rostro inescrutable

-¿Qué es lo que sabes de todo esto? –Preguntó Ráfaga

-No mucho, ya se los dije. Si es igual que los otros duelos por la llave, será una pelea entre Aska y su guerrea mágica.

-¿Otros duelos por la llave? ¿Qué llave? ¿no dijiste que esto era único? –Preguntó Presea

-Lo es en el sentido de que nunca se había llevado un duelo en el santuario del dragón. Ustedes no serán los únicos que le verán por primera vez, la gran mayoría no hemos visto nunca el santuario del dragón, algunos como yo llegamos a creer que era un mito. Hasta esta mañana ni siquiera sabía que había detrás de esa cortina.

-¿Qué llave? –Preguntó Ráfaga

-Si que son lentos… –Se quejó Kei recargado en una pared –¿Pues que venimos a buscar? ¿Ya lo olvidaron? Imagino que será la llave con la que guardan el dichoso cristal omega –Presea y Ráfaga buscaron la mirada de Águila, este se limitó a asentir.

-Creo que ustedes saben más que yo –Dijo Sang un poco desanimado –sigamos por favor…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Lucy cruzó la cortina entró en una sala redonda y muy iluminada, Había faros por el contorno del techo y las paredes estaban cubiertas de cortinas de pedrería como la de la entrada con el dibujo de un gran dragón rojo cuyo cuerpo rodeaba la pared, frente a su rostro estaba un ave que parecía atacar justo al rostro. Lucy tuvo que abrasarse a si misma nuevamente.

-Hola –le saludo con una reverencia un joven alto –Mi nombre es Sang Yung, y ella es mi hermana Sunmi Yung –Lucy reconoció a la mujer que le había ayudado a vestirse por la mañana –Le ayudara a prepararse para el duelo. Yo iré a encargarme de sus acompañantes, buena suerte –Hizo otra reverencia y el joven salio

-Acompáñeme señorita –Sunmi la llevó hasta el otro extremo del salón y atravesaron nuevamente las cortinas. Lucy se sintió un poco desorientada al ver el gran contraste con la anterior sala redonda, está era cuadrada y pequeña, sólo había cortinas a su espalda y frente a ella, a los lados había paredes de concreto usadas como mural. A su izquierda estaba la más perturbadora, mostraba el enorme y temible rostro del dragón que echaba fuego por la boca y en un rincón el cuerpo ensangrentado del ave.

-Nada de dragones, nada de dragones –se repetía en murmullos mientras miraba con alarma el dibujo

-¿Señorita se encuentra bien? –Lucy sólo atinó a asentir, giró su cabeza al mural de su derecha con la tonta esperanza de que aquel le diera un final alternativo, pero no. Ahí no había ni dragones, ni aves, ni sangre. Ahí había sólo unas manos que abrían algo que Lucy pensó seria un libro y una radiante luz que se extendía hasta el techo. La pelirroja alzo la cabeza y miro él mismo rostro temible del dragón pero esta vez difuso, la imagen hacia el efecto como de que fuese siendo absorto por la luz encandecente.

-El sello –Dijo Sunmi. Lucy la miró confundida –Imaginó que muestra como sellaron al gran dragón

-Pero… ¿no fue bajo tierra que lo encerraron?

-Sí, pero imagino que no hubiese sido algo muy lindo de pintar –La joven se encogió de hombros

-Todas esas pinturas… –Dijo –de dragones y aves…

-Ho si, son muy imponentes ¿no es verdad? Hoy es la primera vez que las veo yo también y me dejaron sorprendida. Cuentan una leyenda muy popular por aquí ¿quieres escucharla? Tenemos tiempo hasta que vengan las sacerdotisas –Le sonrió y Lucy asintió –Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, antes de que las personas existiéramos, Fahren era habitado por las aves de fuego. Se dice que eran seres inteligentes que tenían la capacidad de lanzar fuego por la boca. También estaba el gran dragón, que habitaba en los confines del planeta. Se dice que sentía celos de el poder de las aves de fuego, así que un día decidió robárselos.

-Logró vencerlas? –Sunmi asintió

–Las aves de fuego eran poderosas, pero no sabían pelear, su naturaleza es pacifica. El dragón se aprovechó se eso, y las ataco sin piedad hasta que consiguió la fuente de energía.

-¿Qué era?

-No lo sé. Parece que ha llegado el momento –En ese instante entraron por la cortina cuatro mujeres vestidas con ropa extravagante

-El duelo está por comenzar –Dijo una de ellas. Lucy espero una explicación de lo que sucedería a continuación pero no dijeron más. Se hicieron a los dados abriéndole paso y se tiraron al suelo.

-¿Qué significa? ¡Sunmi! –La joven ya no estaba –¿que debo de hacer? ¿en que consiste esto? –Preguntó a las mujeres, pero ninguna levanto el rostro. –No dirán nada… -Lucy suspiró apretó el puño y miró el brazalete de su mano y se lo llevó al pecho –Estamos juntos en esto Rayearth

"_Estamos juntos en esto guerrera mágica"_

Lucy se irguió y camino con decisión hacia la cortina.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin del capitulo.-.-.-.-.-**

**Avances del siguiente:**

¡¡Lucy tendrá que enfrentarse a su primera prueba que le mostrara la gravedad del asunto al que se esta enfrentando!! ¿¿Que ocurrirá??

¿¿En que consiste el duelo??

Y que onda con esas extrañas pinturas en todos lados!!

¿¿Veremos a Latis nuevamente??

¿¿Se le hará a Kei besar a Lucy??

Y sobre todo…

De verdad…

¿NADA DE DRAGONES??

¡¡Esperen el próximo capitulo!!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

_Ni mil disculpas merezco… pero es que el objetivo inicial era sacarlos de Fahren en este capitulo pero parece ser que no se va a poder… (a menos que me tarde sabrá dios cuanto tiempo más) Pero la historia sigue!!_

_Hoy no prometo una actualización pronta porque ya es bien visto que nunca cumplo… lo que si les puedo decir es que ya esta a la mitad el siguiente capitulo así que no desesperen!!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios!! Me pone muy contenta que haya más lectores que dejan Review es muuuuuuuy bueno saber de ustedes!! Y ojalá a pesar del retraso sigan ahí!! _

_**Tsukikotenshi:**_ Bienvenida a la historia!! Y claro que sigue!! Tarde pero seguro! Muchas gracias por tu Review!

**Rogue: **Aquí sta la actualización!! Ya no te angusties!! Sé que soy mala muy mala pero me esforzare por tenerlas más pronto os prometo que si! Gracias por este y todos tus comentarios Julia ;) Son de mis favoritos !! pero.. Sht! No digas!!

**Anna:** actualizado!! Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

**Beatriz Ventura: **Muchas preguntas! Jaja al menos ya sabes que Latiz anda escondido por ahí en algun lugar pero siempre cerca! Gracias por tu review y ojalá te guste esta nueva actualización!

**3rill Cullen: **(Ese Cullen será acaso por… Edward Cullen?? Mi amor platonico dueño de todas mis quincenas??) ejem… recuperando la cordura… ¡Me gusto mucho tu comentario! Jajaja es usted muy sabia seguro tmb tiene las respuesta a nuestras nuevas interrogantes jajaja ojalá sigas por ahí detrás del monitor!

**Herly: **Bienvenida a la historia! Espero te guste la actualización!! Gracias por tu comentario!

**Ceres: **Complacida!! Aquí esta Latis!! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y ojalá disfrutes la breve aparición de nuestro misterioso Latis!

**Vero: **En el capitulo pasado no dejaste comentario T.T tu!! Mi porra principal!! Igual por todos los anteriores muchas gracias!! Y ojalá andes por ahí todavía!! Mira que tus ánimos trajeron más lectores**!! **

_Un beso de la linda _

_Usagui Kou_


End file.
